Fate New World
by jason wu
Summary: Shirou Emiya in the New World with a new body. Is this some sort of cosmic joke or simply a coincidence that will shape another of his journey?
1. Re sharpened Sword

**Sorry for being away for so long but was lazy after college had ended. That and had been bouncing ideas around my head for a while but I'll try to upload faster. To those who are a fan of my other Steelish Silver, sorry but I want to write what currently has my attention. I'll update that soon enough.**

 **That and while this is somewhat based on Rusty Edge, the idea for Shirou's race came way before I read that story. I was somewhat surprised to see a fic with a similar premise Fate: Hero and Sword by Parcasious but that's what I get for being lazy SOB but go read it as anything from Parcasious is good shit.**

* * *

Shirou sighed looking a rather aged looking helmet that was sitting beside his desk. It was his fourth helmet that he received over the years. To be quite honest, it was the highlight of his life for over a decade. The Neural Nano-Interface was born in the year of 2079 and eventually was extremely widespread by the year 2126. Though the reason isn't simply because of its potent gaming and computing capabilities, but for protection as well. Society as a whole is more hostile towards potential criminals and has adopted a guilty till proven otherwise than vice versa.

If Shirou was younger than perhaps he could have done something to improve society but that's not possible now with his current body. Now, perhaps he was forced to due to his physical limitations is content with living the rest of his life with this machine that changed his life or at least the way he lived his life. Unlike most mages, the Reality Marble wielder was decently versed with technology though he hadn't picked up a smart phone until 2016 despite that technology being out for over a decade at that point.

Before Waver Velvet now known as Lord El-Melloi II, one of the Masters of the fourth Holy Grail war passed away, the older man had given him this VR technology as a gift and then that prank loving Vampire gave him the new models every so often. Shirou wasn't a person that sat down and played games unless an acquaintance wanted him to play but it was different these days. Back when the Neural Nano-Interface was restricted to military and medical use, the Faker at first used it to see how credible the claim that it could be used for military training was. Back then in the initial model, it was far less sophisticated and was scrapped until technology was improved. It was discovered that it had a vast potential regarding those patients with incurable diseases and cancers, in that virtual world they could ignore the pain in their body.

Such an incredible technological progress. If the Neural Nano-Interface was created in his Enforcer/Executor free lance days 2004-2064 there would be no telling how much he could have improved his skills. To be able to train himself in spite of working himself to the bone which Rin and Sakura oftened complained would truly have been a godsend.

Back then, the white-haired man was young, strong and most importantly capable. His jobs that were either secretive revolving around assassinations, being a soldier, and his Enforcer/Executor jobs had kept the Magus busy.

But like he said, things were different now, like all Human beings, age was an inescapable factor. Sure, there are some mystical means that could prolong one's life on this world, but those sorts of rituals and practices were more often than not immoral and required a sacrifice of another often times innocent Human. Needless to say, that went against his very foundation of his existence, he who was born from the hellish flames and the sheathe of the legendary King of Knights Sabe… Arthur…. Artoria.

Despite becoming the Master of Chaldea in his late 20s, the adopted Emiya had associated that class with one person alone. When Saber was summoned in that worn down shed with the moon lighting up her radiant form… it was a scene that the white-haired Faker would never be able to forget. He would sooner forget the patterns that his circuits and veins before that ingrained memory. Shirou smiled as he remembered all the heroes that he met, their weapons and armor that are all stored within his one and only power, and all that he been through. Despite knowing his inherited ideals were impossible, it wasn't wrong, and he wasn't wrong in chasing and believing in it.

Taking a deep breath which when exhaling, came out as a wheeze. Shirou sighed again, he was feeling his age. Born in some month of 1986, the exact date he couldn't remember but the important number is that he was now almost 152 years old. An impressive lifespan for a Human that wasn't augmented with magecraft in anyway, though the scabbard of King Arthur Avalon might have had a hand in that even if it couldn't stop his aging like it did with Saber but Shirou had no way of knowing. He wasn't like Rin whose curiosity led to experimentation, even now Shirou was one that simply accepted a phenomenon and leave it at that. Rin on the other hand would most likely take a car she bought piece by piece and try and put it back together if it was at all related to magecraft. Shirou smiled wryly at remembering Tohsaka's antics… even if it resulted in her taking money from him to deal with her debts.

Sitting down, he stared at his aged and wrinkled hand and chuckled lightly. It was hard to believe that these hands had taken down multiple Superior Dead Apostles, various Servants and even a few Demon Gods and Divine Spirits at one point. Now these hands could barely lift a pan or a glass of water without shaking. It still had strength should he need it but it was fraction of what he was capable of.

The reason he was somewhat sad was that his favorite DMMO-RPG Yggdrasil was going to end today. The Reality Marble wielder had played many of those types of games over his admittedly long-life span and he wouldn't be surprised if he reached 2 centuries worth of age due to how science and medicine had advanced. Yggdrasil was more than just a game to him, it was his life for over a decade. The Virtual World was a world where the Magus could forget about his aging body and feel like he was living again, even if there were limitations to the technology like taste and smell, but he could honestly care less, technology had already advanced far beyond what he had thought possible. Plus, another reason why he accepted this VR technology and used it was partially due to him already have experienced something similar back in Chaldea for training purposes, but it was somehow more amazing as a pure technology working independently of magecraft in his opinion.

Yggdrasil was a game that had a near infinite amount of character customizations and that was very enjoyable to the aged Magnus, that and the fact that Yggdrasil was a game that was also not very beginner friendly also contributed to it becoming Shirou Emiya's favorite game. A player could have had ten years of experience and not know everything about this game. In fact, that was true of all players besides those who have direct connections to the developers. It was an immersive game with a large world and it was also somewhat educational seeing that such as the name implies, has a lot of Norse Mythology that can be taught discretely through said game.

Enough reminiscing he told himself. Today was the last day for the Yggdrasil server and he might as well enjoy the last day. The assassin was tempted to play the game on an illegal Chinese server whenever that comes out, but he doubts that his Guildmates would play the game again. Most of them had quit a few years back or last month when it was announced that the game will end.

Plugging the black cable into the nearest wall socket, Shirou removed the plug casing that protected the end and watched on as a silvery liquid coated the 3 millimeters in diameter plug. With some shakiness, he managed to skillfully plug it in to the neural port lodged in the nape of his neck.

He wasn't alarmed as lights moved throughout his body especially the blood vessels which glowed radiantly almost akin to magic circuits.

Picking up the VR helmet after glimpsing the recent news, the mage placed it on his head and operated the window icon. Scrolling around for a minute until he found the Yggdrasil window and clicked on it with anticipation.

The world itself was replaced with the illusion. The cerebral nano machines started up and took control of his body, his vision and nervous system to be exact.

The world became darkness, an abyss that encompassed everything around him, then stars that sparkled in the void winked into existence as if space itself had manifested before him. A gigantic tree loaded itself into the void of stars, it was the tree that everything the game derived from Yggdrasil. The tree of the world and it indeed lived up to its name.

His vision blurred and flicked before becoming clear as crystal. A strange beast then appeared in that moment, a roughly humanoid figure with bright molten gold eyes with reptillain or feline like slits, standing over 6 feet wearing full plate armor made from the toughest metals and dragon scales, on it's back was strapped with a bow the size of a man, a sword with a pristine silver platinum glow and a staff. The fingers were long and slender unlike a man they almost looked insect like. This was the Avatar which Shirou made to interact with the world.

* * *

A hybrid doppelganger with Golem and Dragonoid racial points. Players as they level up have the ability to chose what race they are and level up according to the different evolved races to make an optimal build. It wouldn't be out of place for someone to have a new race and build after the loss of levels via resurrection due to PK type of Guild out there. And not that he was proud of it, he too had contributed to that PK aspect of the game. Shirou as one of the rarer Heteromorphic type of Player was the victim of Pking in the past to the point that he would stay in Human/Demi-Human form through shape shifting. That's how most people get the majority of their rare drops besides farming and it is a very viable way to guarantee rare items if someone betrays a large party and collect their rare equipment. The developers were particularly sadistic in deliberately making the rarest items being the priority drop.

Compared to other Heteromorphic Races, Doppelgangers are different in the sense of only having one upgraded evolution build. Take the Skeleton mage undead race, it has to go through being a Lich, to a Elder Lich before being an Overlord, same with the Demonic races.

Because there is an initial race and only one evolution that a Doppelganger could take and that is the Greater Doppelganger, it gives the Doppelganger type Players a vast room of customization among all other races.

To level up 2 racial levels to the max, a general cost would be roughly 25 out of 45 possible racial points. Of course, that 45 racial points is the bare minimum that a Player in the max level 100 is allowed but if Players meet the requirements then they could exceed that amount. As one of the players that had bought the first copies of the game, Shirou Emiya had access to a very special race without extra charge. Half Golems are not particularly rare for Players to pick, in fact it is a very common Race to use seeing it could fit practically any sort of build so long that it's a Humanoid build. While Doppelgangers are considered a Heteromorphic Race, it's body is very close to that of a Humanoid allowing it to be compatible with the Half Golem upgrade.

As he was saying, the special race was the Dragon bone Golem, a Golem construct made from the bones and flesh of a Dragon that is usually reserved for NPCs or mini-Bosses was now a part of his build which gave skills such as higher magic resistance and immunities to ailments like paralysis and poison much like an Undead character.

Most Half Golems are made out of wood, metal or crystal but that would hamper his Doppelganger's ability to transform which is the reason that he even picked that class in the first place, otherwise he would have simply picked a human instead despite not having racial points leaving them for skills.

The Faker was drawn to the Doppelganger due to his own nature as mage, being the creator of his own style of magecraft which combines Projection and Structural Anlaysis both considered borderline useless spells, Shirou Emiya could copy weapons specifically swords and other bladed objects right down to the material, construction and history with only a slight decrease in power. That is very much akin to a Doppelganger taking the form of another character build up to 80 percent. Truly, this race spoke to the Faker more so than he was willing to admit.

Each class both Racial and Job classes had a maximum of 15 levels and for a level one hundred Player, 7 job classes need to be taken at a bare minimum making one's Avatar extremely unique. In fact, you'd have to be actively trying to replicate someone for an identical build, the customization is that vast compared to other games of this type. That also doesn't include armor and weapon customization, appearance and flavor text.

With 15 points into Doppelganger, 10 in Greater Doppelganger, 10 for Half Golem, free Dragon Bone Golem, and the rest in Dragonoid. He had one more Dragon related race but that was simply due to completing the Siegfried Ritual quest back when the update Valkyrie's Downfall patch was added. His guild discovered the quest and monopolized on the extra Racial points and to this day no other guild, clan or single player save for close friends or relatives of his guild were aware of the quest, Yggdrasil is not a beginner friendly game and knowledge was power.

His guild had fiercely guarded the secrets they discovered and sold it for a reasonable price and that was only to be expected. As stated, this game is not beginner friendly and the price of boldness often lead to death of the player which reduces one's level and the loss of rare items which no one is willing to part save for the most extreme of circumstances thus the need of a guild like his World Searcher which was ranked second out of the whole server was needed. They did eventually release the information once they by majority vote decided that they no longer felt the benefits of keeping was worth it compared to their reputation.

They were always the first to discover new parts of the game and reaping the benefits and the closest guild to how the developers wanted their players to play. As a reward, the shitty devs as the younger generation affectionately called them or cursed them awarded their Guild World searcher with a World class item and rewarded the Guild Master (himself) with an extremely rare class World Guardian. They the World Searcher guild out of all of Yggdrasil had the most World class items save for one once prominent guild of Heteromorphs comprised of only 41 members in their heyday. Though they are still rather infamous despite the drop of their Guild's rating but that was due to their supposedly unconquerable Guild base even with a 1500 Player and Mercenary NPC party. Shirou smiled wryly at that memory, 6 of his Guild members quit after losing their rarest items. He too lost his favorite weapon made from rare Data Crystals.

Touching his Avatar's hand, Shirou was enveloped by countless lines of algorithms and codes before vanishing shortly after. Their meaning was lost to him due to him not being a computer programmer or being proficient in any field relating to it. He was always more of hands on type of person, like fixing a heater or a motorcycle but not codes. Not that it really mattered, it wasn't as if knowing would have improved his investment to the game.

After waiting a while, he pressed the home button. Then it loaded into the waiting area. As expected, only 3 of the original 100 members would have logged in today but it was fine. He only really wanted to bask in his 12 years long commitment to his Guild base, it would be a shame to send its way out without so much as a look over. Shirou had actually spent real money in expanding his Guild base despite it being one of the very few dungeons that naturally had 3000 levels of NPC data for custom creation and add in the free 500 levels as a reward of clearing the dungeon in one shot. He made over half of the custom NPCs of his Guild Valhalla but as he said, he expanded the level data using his own money that he saved up over his long career as a freelancer… the money that he managed to hide away from Rin that is. It was actually somewhat of a hobby to create NPCs that resembled people that he met in life and give them a viable build that mirrors their real-life counterpart in some degree.

Walking out of the grey cement like waiting area, Shirou opened a door and entered Valhalla. The top level to be more specific, it was where all of his former Guild member hung out when not in quests, farming or PKing, an area called the Round Table which he based off the real thing during the Camelot Singularity.

It was kind of fitting to have the dungeon called Valhalla as his base seeing that Shirou had met and conversed with real heroes from that were summoned into the world from the Throne. There were many things from his own memory that he would rather not remember but meeting the greatest of Humanity's heroes was something he would never regret. His body might be stabbed and burned but he would never ever regret his time and his journey. He wasn't like Archer, he was stronger than that.

"Hey Guys! Looks like the old Geezer is here!" A masculine voice shouted excitedly. It wasn't old, well no one was really considered old to Shirou really. To him everyone under sixty would be a 'kid', to be more specific the voice was roughly in the mid-thirties.

"And here we thought that you finally kicked the bucket old man." Another masculine voice said with a happy expression popping up. Since facial features weren't coded into the game, Players had to rely on their console to display their emotions supplementing one's tone. This voice was significantly younger than the previous voice and sounded barely out of high school.

The first voice's username was Gary Stu Kirito! Shirou did some research on the what that username meant out of curiosity and apparently it was based on an anime that he never watched despite it being almost as old as he was. The premise was fascinating as it was horrifying seeing how being stuck in a game could realistically happen in reality with the Neural Nano-Interface resembling the fictional Nervegear to a startling degree despite the technology back then was nowhere near as advanced or sophisticated back in the 21st century. The other voice's username was PlzNewds which somehow gotten past the R-18 filter. Kids these days. Shirou shook his head, either people were more reserved back in 2004 or the people showed their true selves more hiding in anonymity.

"Guys, that's messed up." The only female voice scolded. Her username was LonelyDevilxxx "It wasn't funny twelve years ago and it isn't funny now. Sorry for my idiot brother's insensitive jokes Vulcanus San." She bowed to him but Shirou could only smile amusingly at the joke which did not show up due to the lack of facial movement from the limitation of the game and thus picked a nonchalant expression from his console.

"It's not that big of a deal besides, it kind of became an inside joke over the years." Vulcanus shrugged. Vulcanus was his own username. He originally wanted his username to be Muramasa the famous Japanese blacksmith but that was already taken so he picked the Roman god of forging Vulcanus and Shirou eventually grew into liking the name more than the original choice. Not that there was something wrong with Muramasa but there was something strong about the name Vulcanus. It gave off the air of reliability that Shirou admired and wanted to embody to the point of becoming the Fake Janitor of Homurahara.

"If you say so," LonelyDevilxxx said doubtfully before changing the subject. "Kind of hard to believe that this shitty game if finally ending." She said shitty in a endearing way and they agreed. Yggdrasil was a beast of a game that lasted 12 years which is rather long for games of its genre but even Vulcanus had to agree that Yggdrasil lost a lot of its charms with the updates over the years.

"But look at the bright side," PlzNewds interjected scrolling through his inventory. Eventually he gave a startling "Aha!" when he reached the end and found what he was looking for.

Shirou's, Gary Stu Kirito's, LonelyDevilxxx's eyes dropped at the sight when the items materialized. Well… they would if they could have but people could tell that other Players are shocked if their Avatars stay still and silent after a while… that or their Nano machines are running low which does happen every once in a while.

* * *

There had been an incident where a former member of World Searcher had gotten a Nano machine depletion message and was forcibly logged out of a game when their old Guild base before the Valkyrie's Downfall patch was being attacked. While they won in the end, it was because of that member that the party he was in was almost wiped out if it wasn't for the Mercenary type NPCs that became their make-shift Tank support. Needless to say, that member wasn't particularly liked for a long while due to his long standing history of tardiness and laziness. It was honestly a miracle that he wasn't kicked out sooner.

"Is all 4 of those World Class Items?!"

"Yup Yup Yup, Bought them from those other guilds especially from that one guy from those damn upstart Seraph bastards." PlzNewds made a heh sound giving the impression that he was smirking with his real body.

"You even got Ouroboros back!" LonelyDevil exclaimed. "Didn't expect to see this sucker again honestly."

Ouroboros, a World Class item and among the more powerful ones in terms of effects at the drawback of it being one of the twenty which were one time use only before it disappears. Alongside Five Elements Overcoming, Ouroboros was capable of affecting and altering the mechanics of Yggdrasil itself and such an item would naturally make mages in the real-world froth from the mouth if it actually existed in real life.

While World Searcher first used Ouroboros to get back at the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown for petty revenge, they did so behind Vulcanus' behind Shirou's back seeing he disproved the notion at needing to get back at that Heteromorphic Guild in the first place. While it was highly obvious that someone in that Guild intentionally leaked information of their location in the first place and obviously in a highly taunting matter indicating that he wanted people to come to their base and most likely capitalize on the rare drops that would inevitably drop, that Player most likely didn't expect such a large party of 1500.

At the end of the day, no one forced World Searcher to be a part of that party and thus Shirou took that loss on the chin. It would have been somewhat shameful otherwise but people these days are too thin skinned.

"I know that face of yours Guild Leader," PlzNewds said in a somewhat scolding in a joking way. "Those bastards deserved it, especially that goat faced bastard Ulbert and that fake angel Luci Fer."

"Damn Chunnis." LonelyDevil spat. "Still haven't heard about them in a while, guess they quit the game." Ulbert was one of 50 Players that had the unique class World Disaster, so it would had been strange for people not to know that name but Luci Fer… tackiness aside must have caused a personal grudge of some sort.

"Guess so," Gary Stu shrugged in an exaggerated manner. "Still Newds san, why did you buy these World Items anyways? The game will literally be deleted in a few hours anyways."

"Bragging rights, duh."

"…That's it?"

"World Searcher is one of the top Guild and that alone will make us semi-famous, but I just wanted to break the World record of the most World Items in one Guild!"

"…Hate to break it to you but even with these World Class items including ours in the treasury added only goes up to 7. That Guild has at least 9 from what I have heard… probably more now seeing how stingy their Guild Master is."

"…Damnit!" Newds spat. "Fuck those guys, they been giving us Heteromorphs a bad rep for the longest time."

"You could have changed races to a Doppelganger like me," Vulcanus said. "I could be in any of the 9 realms and no one would have been the wiser."

"Yeah but I would have redone my entire build and it's not like I have a crazy powerful class like you do Vulcanus san."

Shirou could understand where he was coming from, Doppelgangers for an ordinary Player would have been rather mediocre seeing the 45 racial points aren't that much to play around with after investing 25 of the possible points to the Race. It would have normally been more advantageous to play another Heteromorphic race with its various racial skills without the 20 percent loss which is quite substantial unless you're fortunate enough to copy a build of a rather remarkable Player. It was only through the series of coincidences that Shirou had went through to even make his character among the echelons of Top ranked Players.

"Soo… what do the others do?" The others meaning the 3 other World items that were laid across the round table.

"So, this tacky gold cup looking thing is called the Holy Grail," Newds picked it up. "It's some sort of healing and resurrecting type item but it's all hypothetical without actual usage."

Shirou made a choking sound. It was at times like these that he wondered if Archer was calling in favors from higher powers to mess with him. While Alaya in of itself had no personality or will of its own beyond the desire of preserving Humanity, the white-haired mage could see it catering to her Counter Guardians if the favor wasn't asking too much. Obviously, the desire to break the contract between the Counter Guardian and the world is nonnegotiable but it wasn't too outlandish to barter with the world even if it technically owned the souls of all Guardians.

"Something wrong boss?" Gary Stu asked looking at the club shaped World item.

"It's nothing," Shirou lied. "I was a… fan of King Arthur so it just caught me off guard is all." Half lie, he did admire the King of Knights but the reason of his reaction towards the Holy Grail was for another reason.

"…Right," LonelyDevil was damn sure it was more than that, but it wasn't her place to ask. "More importantly, how DID you get World Savior anyways? Pretty sure those Seraph bastards still want to get back at **THAT** Guild."

"Oh, knew the Guild master from way back and promised him a free 12-month access to that power suit game Aberage from the connections I have."

Shirou played Aberage once but it wasn't his cup of tea. He could understand the traction and popularity it gets but he was always more of a fan of the magical fantasy type games like Yggdrasil especially since it had a crafting type system.

"Oh shit, been meaning to get into that game... Think you could hook me up?"

"Sure! Unlike the Devs here, they aren't lazy or shitty in the least." Gary Stu gave off a victorious laugh. "I'll introduce you to my party, Nishkienrai is a beast at the game and Beast King… well he tries to say the least but not too terrible."

* * *

The two chatted energetically before LonelyDevil coughed rather loudly getting them out of their conversation sounding a bit sheepish.

"Sorry boss, we're being rude talking about another game when this was supposed to be savoring our last moments together."

"It's fine," Vulcanus brushed it off. "I bought Aberage a few years back, so I could pop in every once in a while." Shirou didn't like the game but he did bond with these people who joined his guild even if he had never met them in person.

After a few more hours, LonelyDevil had to leave due to her Nano machines being low and her brother PlzNewds had to drive her to the pharmacy to get a refill on her syringe. GaryStu also had to call it a night due to having some sort of job interview early in the morning so Shirou couldn't fault him for that.

At the end, Yggdrasil and this Guild was just a game, it wasn't worth risking one's own life and prosperity for. Shirou was lucky that he didn't have to deal with having a mundane job anymore, ever since his introduction into the deeper parts of the moonlit world what his father called the supernatural world, the Faker never had a mundane job again besides the occasional lending of a hand as a car mechanic or cook for an underhanded restaurant.

Not to say that he disliked his job in Copenhagen, but it just wasn't fulfilling compared to his more dangerous jobs.

"It was fun while it lasted, it truly was. Probably the first time I enjoyed myself in a long while and in a game no less" Shirou looked at the Guild room called the Round Table once more. The pure white pillars that were erect gave any temples dedicated to the gods a rub for their money, the extravagant, grand yet humble gray marble floors gave it character for each tile had a unique dark spotting different from the other yet somehow fitting in harmoniously. The blue and gold tapestry containing each of the 100 members' emblems hung proudly suspended in the air without any movement despite the wind blowing. It was made with precious metals that would have bankrupted a small city if it were real but Shirou took pride in his 12-year commitment to make the greatest base to the best of his ability. He knew it was not reality but perhaps he had better aesthetic choice than he had given himself credit for even if the design was based on the real palace of King Arthur.

Placing the World Items that was bought by Newds with the 3 World items that the guild already possesses making a grand total of 7. It truly was a large number seeing only a handful of Guilds has more than two World items. Well if he included his personal equipment then it would go up to 8 but that still second compared to THAT Guild that possessed at least 9 World class items. Shirou could see why that irked Newds so much even if he didn't care about keeping score all too much.

Pushing the 3 chairs that his Guildmates sat on back in place with the rest of the 99 chairs and one throne for he the Guild master, Shirou walked to the center of the room, a giant carved stone in the form of a short and rather crude pedestal where a golden hand and a half sword rested on. Seeing that this 13th layer of his floating Guild base was based on the real King Arthur's castle, Vulcanus figured that he might as well go full in and make his Guild Weapon be a sword in the stone analog.

The Guild Weapon while gold and grand, it didn't look like Caliburn or Excalibur at all despite his admiration of the swords of his former servant. The Guild weapon was overall a larger sword without it being oversized like most swords in fiction were, the gold blade itself had a vine like engraving that was also on fire, the tip to the mid-section of the blade was engraved with Primordial and Greater Runes that glowed in all colors of the rainbow at once with blue and red being the most dominant. The edge was so sharp that it almost cut from just looking at it, the fuller on the flat removed weight making it faster to swing without sacrificing damage. It is a shame that Vulcanus rarely ever used it, but that was true for most Guild Weapons. With the destruction of the Guild Weapon, the immediate termination of the Guild follows it and thus despite how powerful a Guild Weapon is, it is not used besides a Guild Raid.

While there is a huge spectrum for Guild Weapons in terms of power most if not all Guild Weapons are as strong if not stronger than Divine tier equipment. His own Guild Weapon is stronger than some World items due to the materials used to craft it. The blade itself is a rare drop coming from a Christmas limited event class boss Surtr Prime IV specifically his sword Laevateinn for the item skin, the hilt and handle was imbued with artifact jewels that each possessed a super tier spell or ability which could be cast without strain on the reserves of the Guild Master. Even the Data Crystals were collected from all 9 realms of Yggdrasil and undoubtedly were of the highest and rarest quality due to the nature of his Guild World Searcher being the first to explore the entirety of Yggdrasil and its expansions, the center of the guard possessed a diamond shaped metal decoration that glowed with the purest rainbow light made from the 7 prismatic ores. The multi-colored rainbow and golden glow of the sword was designed in such a way that it was grand but not to the point of gaudiness or making the sword unnecessarily bulky. The pommel was contained a philosopher's stone burning with a red that puts even the deepest if rubies to shame.

The one hundred members of his Guild grinded and farmed over for years even taking 'sick' days from work to get all the items and data crystals to make this beast of sword made for him and to this day it filled Vulcanus with joy remembering the day of its completion. 9 World enemies were defeated just to make his ideals a reality, a shame that this sword custom tailored for him wasn't a real sword or else he could have added it to his Reality Marble Unlimited Blade Works.

Putting his left hand on the hilt, Vulcanus braced himself as if he's about to pull up something heavy. In actuality, the sword came lose with a flick of his hand as if the whole blade was coated in a lubricant oil.

The moment it was set free, an aura of holy light bathed the air and wisps of illuminating orbs came free from the main source eerily akin to Excalibur the crystallized holy sword of the planet embodying the hope of all mankind past, present and future.

* * *

 **23:59:57**

 **23:59:58**

 **23:59:59**

The days of Yggdrasil had come to an end.

 **00:00:00**

But the new Journey of Vulcanus of a man named Shirou Emiya had just started.

 **00:00:01**

 **00:00:02**

"…Huh?" Shirou blinked in surprise. "What happened? Did the shutdown get delayed? Or was the cancellation being simply a long joke?" Knowing the habits of the developers, Vulcanus wasn't surprised in the least.

Trying to pull up the forced log out function, nothing came except the feeling of wind. Shirou bit his lip in frustration. He wasn't annoyed yet, but a tiny bud was starting to form in his heart.

Wait…

Feeling of wind?

The taste of blood?

Those features weren't in Yggdrasil or any game for that matter, the technology was not yet advanced enough for that. Then again it could be magecraft, Zelretch was the one that had given him his Neural Nano-Interface after his initial one from Waver.

Trying his luck one more time, none of the other game feature responded. Not the chat, not the Gm call or anything.

Sighing, Shirou rubbed the back of his neck and felt something metal on it. It was the Neural port where all who had the surgery to use the Neural Nano Interface had. Looking downwards at his right arm, there even was the socket for the syringe to refill one's Nano machines was there.

Was this situation caused by Kaleidoscope the operation of parallel worlds? Damn Zelretch, even after the passing of Rin this bloodsucker still likes to play tricks on him. Noticing something minute that he didn't notice earlier, it was his body. His body no longer felt… labored from his advanced age almost as if he was a young man in the prime of his life again. Still, while space and time are connected such a thing is not what the Second Magic causes. Time is more related with 5th magic the Blue than the Kaleidoscope. What were the chances that woman and that vampire working together to pull a prank on him? Knowing his luck any percentage higher than zero meant that it is possible and probable.

Closing his eyes, Shirou activated his circuits and traced a mirror polished sword that had no enchantments to preserve Prana. Opening his eyes, he brought the sword to his face Shirou flinched at the sight. They were golden eyes which wouldn't had been a surprise seeing his eyes prior to him overusing his magecraft turning it into a gray steel coloration just like Archer was an amber brown close to gold but not quite. But the eyes that were staring back at him was slit just like a reptile… just like the strongest phantasmal species a Dragon.

"Trace on," Shirou chanted and analyzed his body. A faint hum that came from using his circuits filled him with a bit of relief, if he could use magecraft then he could at least defend himself and other should the need arise.

The reason he did this was for the simple reason that his body felt TOO different to what he was used to. His original 27 Magic Circuits was still there and functional, but they were changed and for the better, before his crippled circuits despite his slightly higher amount compared to the average Magus was barely able to handle 10 units each were now far beyond what could be considered humanly possible. Even compared to a prodigy like Rin, Shirou was now hundreds if not thousands of times beyond her and even compared to being like a Homunculus Shirou could not be found lacking in any way.

He also felt his heart was replaced by a Magical Core, if a Magus with Magic Circuit can be considered a machine that produces magical energy than one who possesses a Magical Core is a gigantic factory that mass produces Magical energy. Now, Shirou Emiya has both to work with alongside another source of Magical energy production, the core of a magical molded being known a Golem. A man-made creation that has the general form of a man unless created to be contrary otherwise. A Golem core which honestly resembles a Prana powered nuclear reactor which put him on edge.

Despite his body transferring over to this new world, it still had qualities that his Yggdrasil avatar had and that terrified him despite the pros of having its benefits.

The merging of reality with fiction… it was something that he witnessed before with the fusion of Phantoms and Heroic Spirits from another self EMIYA Alter. If he found regular Emiya unacceptable, Emiya Alter was absolutely abhorrent. Just thinking about that guy made him want to summon a bunch a Noble Phantasms and turn his future selves into a pin cushion.

Shaking his blood lust aside, even his body was far stronger than before. Throwing a slash with his nameless mundane sword a blade of wind erupted without the use of reinforcement. Is this what it feels like to have the strength of a servant? Even the weakest servants had a strength that surpasses mankind, E rank the lowest for a servant is still ten times the strength of a human and his body is comparable to even high tier servants due to his Yggdrasil character build.

The strength of 1 in Yggdrasil was still considered beyond what untrained average Humans are capable of and taking that logic his own 85 strength made his peer to even the greatest of Heroic Spirits without special abilities.

"Okay Shirou," Vulcanus thought. "One last test." Somehow his body had gained the qualities that his Yggdrasil character had but if this truly was reality then his ability to record weapons would confirm whether this is reality or not despite how life like it felt to be in Guild base is currently. Dropping the Traced sword which faded into motes of magical energy before it even hit the ground, Vulcanus brought the Guild Weapon into his view and immediately his eyes dilated as he read everything about the sword.

* * *

Judging its concept of creation.

A weapon made from the best fruits and treasures of the World tree. Born from the single-minded journey and goals of 100 beings, born from the desire to map Yggdrasil the realm of 9 that no longer exists in reality or illusion.

Hypothesizing the base structure

A sword that would not be found lacking even compared to the World. If Excalibur is the crystallized sword borne from the planet then this sword is borne from the leaves and essence of the World Tree and forged by the fire that surpasses the sun.

Duplicating the composition, reading how it was made and the experience of its growth or lack thereof.

Everything

Once he analyzed it the sword deposited itself into his Reality Marble Unlimited Blade Works. "What the actual hell?!" Shirou exclaimed, this was too much for it to be a dream, somehow, he has gotten a new even better body and got transported in a world where his digital Guild base is real.

Shirou couldn't deny the reality he was in right now and struggled to comprehend his situation. It was one thing to be a magus, it was one thing to experience the summoning of ancient heroes, and it was one thing to meet his future selves but to have a digital world become real out of the blue is stretching his ability to calmly access the situation.

It had been a long time since he had been a freelancer accepting jobs like his adoptive father had done but by manually drawing on that past experience his heart pulse slowed itself and Shirou controlled the emotions that was boiling inside.

Could this new world be some sort of collective Reality Marble like Iskandar's Ionioi Hetairoi?

Taking the fact that his Guild base becoming real as a reference… how about the monsters and NPCs that were within it? Would they be alive?

As much as the Faker wanted to say no and that reality has well-placed rules, he also is well aware of phantasmal species. Some of them only exist because humans perceive and acknowledge them, and some Heroic Spirits are purely fictional like Nursery Rhyme and certain Demi-Gods. BB was also a simply a Digital A.I that became an individual… and looks like Sakura.

Steeling himself, Vulcanus left the Round Table with his Guild Weapon in hand and his own personal weapon that was made to be a sister sword to said Guild Weapon in the other.

There's no guarantee that the creatures and NPCs in this city fortress base would be friendly or neutral to humanity and Shirou resolved himself that the encounter might devolve into bloodshed. Walking out the grand gigantic doors, the assassin walked down the spotless clean halls minimizing the sound of his footsteps. Sure, there might be some Yggdrasil spells that he could theoretically use but he would rather not experiment at the moment and stick to the tried and true method of Tracing Noble Phantasms.

Dragons and Demons exists in large numbers in the lower layers and the swords within his Reality Marble is ready to taste their blood.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, Shirou proceeded down the majestic blue and gold rimmed rugs and ignored the chandeliers made of precious stones of perfect cut and clarity. It would appear that that Magus part of Rin had rubbed off on the Faker because the back of his mind was calculating how much it would cost and the capacity the gems could store once they made contact with the spirits of the Earth.

He stealthily turned the corner and saw the presence of a maid that cleaning the wood and stone top furniture humming to herself. A Homunculus Maid, for all castle-based Guilds its almost like an unspoken tradition to have these weaker Heteromorphic beings born from alchemy to complete the aesthetic even if they served no purpose in defending the Guild base from invasions.

There were 102 of these servants, one for each of the guild members that had joined World Searcher and the 3 set that he made.

Finishing the surface of the wooden flower stand the Homonculus Maid clad in a high-quality uniform and short mini skirt that would put most noble attire to shame turned around and was startled by his presence.

It wasn't fear that Shirou had been expecting and there was a sense of reverence to her gaze akin to servant to a charismatic king.

"S-sorry for blocking your way Vulcanus Sama," She dropped to her knees and bowed as if he was a god incarnated. "The sin of blocking your way can't even be atoned even with my death. Please punish me in the harshest way possible to make up with this foolish ignorant one's folly!"

Shirou felt… uncomfortable being regarded so highly. He never really had a high self-worth and to be treated this way like an absolute all knowing superior was an alien feeling to him.

That honestly felt more fake to him than the whole digital world turned real and that was saying something. That and he couldn't bring himself to callously kill such an innocent being either despite doing so in the past. Collateral damage was unavoidable but even so, it felt like an iron rod gouging a hole in his chest each time the 3rd rate magus did it.

* * *

"Please stand," Vulcanus coughed awkwardly.

The maid rose but there was a hint of fear in her eyes thinking she failed the last of Great Supreme ones. The One above All, the World Guardian Lord Vulcanus, the greatest and most powerful of the Supreme Beings who also created the majority of the NPCs and floors of Valhalla.

Shirou analyzed her words and with great effort, disregarding the borderline worship of him. One, she called him Vulcanus. 2, he's of high rank meaning that there is a hierarchy. Since she called him by his gaming Avatar name and him being of high rank… does that mean the entities of this fortress?

A level 1 being should be an easy meal for the creatures within and she indicated that she has memories beyond simply just popping out of existence. Perhaps Yggdrasil and flavor text history apply to her as well.

"I'm not angry at you," Shirou attempted to calm the maid down. "Is there anyone else on this Layer?"

"The 13th layer is the residence of the Supreme ones, Player entities like yourself and the only ones here is the ones your almighty and omniscient self allows which currently are my fellow maid sisters, the Lord Supervisor Dispel Sama and the Aasimar." She bowed her head respectfully despite the confusion in her voice.

"Tell… Dispel to come to my quarters." Shirou tried to sound professional and regal emulating the kings and rulers that he met in his long life. "Alone." If they were having a one on one conversation, then Shirou could have a general grasp of what Dispel's personality is and who was also the NPC created by his Guildmate Betatron Prime made.

"O-of course Great one," The maid blushed furiously, no doubt picturing something else than what Vulcanus had in mind. "I'll inform her with a message at once."

Shirou felt like slapping himself for wording his command that held such an easily misunderstood insinuation. "…Right, I'll be waiting then."

"P-please wait a moment Supreme one," The maid interjected. "Having one such as your exalted self exert yourself is our fault. Please allow us lowly servants convenience you even in the slightest of ways." She took out a scroll which then was lightly tossed into the air which soon erupted in an unnatural blue flame as the parchment burned.

[Message]

"Zel Wretch Sama? Please open a Gate for Vulcanus Sama," The maid whispered taking glances at the form of her noble Supreme one. "Yes, to his room please." The scroll's blue light faded and a foul dark energy in the form of a sphere manifested a few inches away from his feet.

Zel Wretch, a Vampiric NPC that he himself had crafted to guard the 7th Layer area Library. He was based on a certain annoying Vampire that he unfortunately was acquainted with. Besides being Rin's apprentice during his time in the Clock Tower, he also managed to reproduce the Jeweled Sword of that being which garnered his interest and attention.

Staring at the portal for a second, Shirou managed to not appear startled or hesitant despite his inner feelings. Thanking the maid, the Faker walked forward despite his skepticism. It was one thing to give the benefit of the doubt to a roughly humanoid being like a harmless homunculus than a blood sucking monster that feeds upon mankind or simply murders them as a form of amusement without a shred of guilt. Vampires, Apostles to be more specific are ultimately alien in mind set to Humans and simply don't see the world the same as them either. All Vampires that managed to live long enough will eventually develop a Reality Marble and only beings with a mindset sufficiently different than normal humans could develop that world just a step or two away from True Magic.

Exiting the portal Shirou found himself in his designed room, it was grander than Rin's room back in her house, but truth be told that he never really been in this room more than a moment or two since he claimed this as his Guild base. After all this room was nothing more than data before a few minutes ago, why bother waiting in a fake room when he could be doing something in reality?

Plopping on to the western style bed with a stylish canopy, the Faker touched the fluffy fabric amazed at the softness and quality. He was never one that spent money on meaningless luxuries, but he could tell that this was more expensive than even Luvia's possessions.

It would be ideal if Yggdrasil somehow became real so he if it came down to an armed confrontation he would at least know the layout and use it to his advantage. If it was a new world then he would need information and time to adjust to its nuance.

The air so to speak and the magical energy in it has a different 'texture' to it making him doubt that this was even Earth, as someone who has a contract with the world he was at least able to tell that much. Though he has to die first before the World Alaya could have him. Shaking his head, he Traced Kanshou and Bakuya into his hands reveling in the familiar grip.

These 2 besides being relatively cheap to Trace for a Noble Phantasm, they also have some general Anti-Monster properties which would undoubtedly be useful considering the circumstances.

* * *

Knock knock.

His door was knocked 3 times loud enough to be heard but not overly noisy to avoid being annoying and uncourteous. "Vulcanus Sama, can I come in?" A heavenly otherworldly voice came from the other side, a bell like feminine voice that would garner the attention of any man.

"Go ahead." Shirou noted the honorific but kept a small semblance of guard just in case. He knew that Sirens lead men to their deaths with their so-called heavenly voice and thus wanted to double and triple check to be sure. If he died prematurely then the lives of others would suffer for he will not be there to save them like Kiritsugu did with him.

The doorknob was turned and a beautiful woman beyond even the most beautiful mortals came in. she had slightly longer than shoulder length golden hair tied with a black and silver trimmed ribbon in the back and a smaller fluffier ribbon of the same color. Her dress was rather revealing for an angel, a black and gold trimmed dress with an extremely short skirt and had 2 diamond-shaped cut out slits revealing some cleavage and her belly button. The bangs of her hair is long enough to cover her forehead and the bridge of her nose. Her face didn't look natural like she was a living being rather her perfection was akin to a marble statue carved and chiseled into the right shape. Over her dress is a ruby red overcoat giving her an oddly professional look despite the revealing clothing. Her arm was covered in long black elegant gloves that most likely long enough to reach just below the armpit. Over her stockings were greaves of silvery platinum and gold. The right was the silver greave with the head of an undead Dragon as a design on where the knee was, and the left was a golden colored greave that had a fiery maned lion. Her skin was unnaturally pale almost like a Vampire and hasn't touched the sun even once and her eyes were multicolored from blood red to pink and the bottom golden yellow like her hair.

She immediately bowed like the maid earlier confirming his thoughts. He was of high rank for the inhabitants of his Guild, so it stands to reason that his position of Guild Leader and the only Player that exists currently makes him the top of the hierarchy… for now. Who knows if they decide to succumb to their own desires like all living beings do. Faust certainly didn't consider his Homunculus Mephistopheles to turn out the way that he did and there was nothing to stop his and his friend's NPCs from going independent.

"Dispel, the Lord Overseer at your command Supreme One." Her voice was filled with subservience that threatened to throw Shirou out of the loop.

"Rise," Shirou ordered, his voice oddly had a more charismatic quality than the one he had as a human. Perhaps this was the Avatar of his character was affecting him and gave him more than just physical changes… he'll have to think about that later.

Dispel the NPC created by Betatron gracefully rose to feet and awaited the orders of her superior. "At your command." She repeated.

"Have you noticed anything… strange in Valhalla in the last hour?" Shirou asked as politely as he could to avoid angering this beautiful but ultimately inhuman being.

"…Nothing besides the Sub Lord of the 3rd Layer being more hungry than usual. Why do ask such a thing Lord Above all?"

"There's something odd in the 'taste' of the air lately. I suspect we aren't in Asgard anymore. Take some of your former subordinates from the Feel of Heaven and investigate the area. This goes without saying but if you encounter anyone with intelligence do not provoke a fight and question him through charm spells if necessary."

As she exited the room to fufill her superior's orders, Shirou pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Is this a sick joke or this is just a chance to start again? Either way, I doubt anything good will come out of it."


	2. Players Assemble

Enri Emmot ran as fast as she could with her little sister Nemu in tow. They were trying to get away from the armored knight that were chasing after them with a frightening expression on their faces. While she had higher physical capabilities compared to other women and even some men that lived in the major cities, but at the end of the day she was still just a farm girl which doesn't compare to a formally trained war hardened soldier.

When one thought of knights, one would consider them the noblest and most powerful of warriors that possessed unrivaled courage to even face a dragon for a princess. Girls her age every once in a while, would talk about their fantasies of being whisked away from their village by a gallant and handsome knight and have a happily ever after with a couple of children. But that was the least of her current thoughts, armed men with their swords and spears drawn with the intent to kill brought a cold chill down her spine.

Those rotten bastards! Enri's parent were probably already long dead at this point, killed by these soldiers that didn't have even a smidge of regret. Why? What did they do to deserve this fate? Was this divine retribution of some kind? Today started just as any other day would, the plainly garbed blonde village girl had her world change in that very instant.

"You can run but no matter what, we'll catch up little miss," One of the soldiers shouted with a bit of glee. She could hear it plainly just from the voice. "Hell, the boys and me might get a chance to have a little fun before disposing of ya." Enri didn't turn around or reply to that remark, but she was confident that he was smirking and leering at her.

But she and Nemu might have a shot at survival seeing they were close, very close to the outskirts of the village. Once they reached the forest, then the sisters might have a chance of slipping past them in the confusion. Many monsters and Demi-Humans lives in the Forest of Tob but as one who lived adjacent to said forest, Enri knew the relatively safe areas while the knights would have to treat every situation with caution. That would most likely slow them down enough. This is what is called home field advantage and believe her, she'll use any advantage she could get her hands on.

* * *

Shirou Emiya spent the past few days within his Guild base training or visiting the various Lords that governed a Layer or a special designated area within a Layer. From first impression alone, the sheer loyalty he got from the NPCs was still staggering to him, to the point that he almost didn't believe it or rather, he didn't want to believe it. Granted there was still the possibility that they would rebel against him seeing that they are still technically living and intelligent beings. Though as NPCs, they might very well be existences that are hardwired to be loyal to the Guild. If that was the case, then he would be ultimately responsible for them should they go rogue or misinterpret his orders.

Walking to the sink within his bathroom which looked more like a carved fountain made out of black granite than just a sink. Such extravagance seemed something more in tune with the likes of Gilgamesh or perhaps Ozymandias, pushing that thought aside, the Mage then washed his face. The cold water calmed his nerves, even if his face didn't produce any oils that would require cleaning in the first place. Looking at his reflection on the pristine and stainless mirror, Shirou's golden draconic eyes glowed like that of a demon's. It was an indicator that he was an inhuman being of some kind and terrified him. He was afraid of the effects on his mental state as his experience fighting those with inhuman blood like the Dead Apostles or Oni hybrids were never a good one.

Wiping the water dripping off his face, the Magus rubbed the back portion of his neck where the port for the Neuro Nano machine was. It was same port that allows Players to access the game Yggdrasil. The fact that it was still attached to his body implied that this was his human body somehow, but when he used the Structural Analysis spell on his body he found all the unique aspects of his Yggdrasil Avatar.

Could it be that his Human body was the base?

Going off of what Dispel the creation of his former Guild member Betatron Prime, her surveillance of the near by areas, none of the land matches Earth or Yggdrasil. It is very likely that outside of his city fortress would be an entirely new world. That terrified Shirou much more than he expected, on one hand he was free from the contract with the world Alaya but on the other hand, the rules of this world might not support his magecraft as well as his original world had.

Even with all the Yggdrasil upgrades to his powers and abilities, Shirou couldn't consider it a suitable alternative to his original skills. There's simply a versatility and potency that his unique Element, Origin and magecraft provides that couldn't have been compensated by any Yggdrasil powers should his original magecraft get downgraded. Even if there's nothing wrong with his Tracing based on the brief moment he used it a few days ago to replicate the Guild Weapon, there's no guarantee that other aspects of magecraft won't be negative affected or even perhaps get rejected by the world entirely.

Underneath his floating base was a giant forest that simply didn't exist on Earth anymore due to Human growth in terms of population leading to the further destruction of the nature of the planet. It had gotten so bad that he could no longer sky gaze with Rin and Sakura even 70 years back. It was a damn shame really, even the Amazon ecosystem was long gone and that was unfortunate. Even if Shirou held no love for the land, the people ought to preserve the planet instead of fueling their short term greed. The Faker had killed a Native American Divine Servant there with the Traced copy of the spear Longinus, the spear that pierced the side of the Abrahamic Messiah, even if it was a degraded copy the powers was more than a match for a fallen god. It was the closest he had gotten into tracing a Divine Construct, by Tracing an empty shell of the Divine Spear, the portions of the construction that he could comprehend anyway, and then adding the history of other spears with similar abilities and the use alteration on said Divine Construct, Shirou could get pretty damn close to the original in terms of power.

Apparently from the report Dispel gave him, there were spotted certain species that were from Yggdrasil as well, that once again supported his theory. Somehow Yggdrasil was carving its system almost like the laws and will of the planet was being supplanted by the dead video game. As absurd as that theory was, it was a theory that made sense based on the information collected.

"Vulcanus Sama, we have prepared the **[Mirror of Remote viewing for you]** , I recalled that your unrivaled self mentioning that you wish to survey the areas with your own eyes." Dispel spoke to him through a message spell.

The Guild Leader cleared his throat with a slight cough. "Yes, but I meant by that is that I wish to exit Valhalla and see it personally, not through a lens." There's only so much information one can get through a screen in place of setting foot on the location. Shirou was still not used to the amount of respect he was getting and to be completely honest with himself, he doubted he'll ever will. The best he can do is try to ignore it and keep a straight face on.

"Please reconsider Exalted Vulcanus Sama," Dispel interjected firmly. "As the final of the Supreme Beings left on Valhalla, your worth to us denizens is insurmountable. We cannot allow you, our absolute ruler put himself in harm's way."

The Japanese Magus was tempted to say, "Good luck with that" but he held his tongue. While he was nowhere near as reckless compared to his early days, Shirou was ultimately a person that lived trying to help others. He was simply forced to stop when his body no longer possessed the strength to continue and he had also gained other priorities in life.

Instead of that distasteful quip, Vulcanus instead said this, "You already surveyed the area a few days ago, no? Then you and those from the Layer, the Feel of Heaven should know that the inhabitants of that forest are of no match for us. My safety is all but assured if the highest level monster is only around the 30s." Vulcanus tried to reason logically to the blonde angel seeing that emotions never lead to the best possible decisions. That was perhaps one of the only lesson that he agreed on with his future self.

The Guild leader couldn't see her face but for some reason, he imagined her biting her lower lip as she processed his desire.

It grew a bit tense for him but eventually Vulcanus heard her sigh in defeat. "…If that is your wish then as an NPC of Valhalla, I'll do my best to fulfill your desire One above All."

"Thank you Dispel, I'll meet you in the Round Table at the 13th Layer then." Shirou was in process of ending the Message before he heard the Fallen Angel speaking again as if she just remembered something.

"Ah, before we end this message, the Lords of the 11th layer Artoria and Altria Pendragon wishes to have an audience with you."

"…Those two," The Doppelganger was a bit conflicted. "Tell them to meet us at the 13th Layer. as well. Might as well use our time in the most efficient way possible and kill 2 swallows with one sword." Like Zel Wretch, the Sub Lord of the Library, Artoria and Altria Pendragon (Saber Alter) were his personal NPCs that were based on people he knew in life. The Faker could never forget the day he summoned his former Servant which had shaped his life far much more profoundly than anything else besides perhaps his adopted father Kiritsugu.

"Understood." Dispel then cut the message.

Shirou sighed and left the room, mentally preparing himself with the fact that he was meeting a creation based on the King of Knights.

* * *

Enri ran as fast as she could from the opposing knights that wanted nothing more than to slaughter them. She weaved through trees and foliage in an attempt to confuse and trick them, anything that gives them a chance at surviving. The village girl barely had any strength left while the knights while slightly winded were more than ready to keep pursuing. Enri bit back a curse or cry of despair, the blonde could only imagine what Nemu was going through if she herself was this exhausted much less a girl that's not even ten.

Sweat soaked trough their clothing as if they just went to the lake and took a dip, it was disgusting feeling, but she could care less about that at the moment. No matter how much she ran, the distance between them had not changed, as expected of a trained warrior compared to a common villager.

Let Nemu go. A small voice in the back of her mind told her. Those treacherous words echoed over and over and even went as far as offering legitimate reasons why she should do it.

Her death will slow them down. It spoke again almost taunting her in that matter of fact voice.

You can out run without having to worry that a little brat, whether or not she's keeping up. Who knows? It might very well be safer you two split up and went your separate ways.

Enri ignored the words and tried to accelerate but she was already going max speed. The knights would simply speed up using Magic or Martial Arts if she even accelerated at all which made her wishes a moot point.

Let your sister go, do wish for your family's sacrifice be in vain?

"Shut the hell up, just SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Enri screamed like an enraged beast that even gave the trained warrior paused despite them going around killing Humans and Demi-Humans alike on a regular basis. But that was ultimately nothing more than a momentary discomfort and they quickly chased after the pair once their military training kicked in.

Nemu's hand was not an illusion, the warmth of it and all of it's entirety rested on her the older sister.

"Keep running, it won't matter." The soldier arrogantly smiled despite the fact that Enri nor Nemu could see as they're too busy running. "Bright side is when you're all tired out, you'll put less of a fight when catch up."

Enri could sense his lust at the end, it made her shiver in terror. Is all she can do run and pray for a miracle? If only she had more power, then… then perhaps things wouldn't have progressed the way they had.

Her lucky streak had come to an end when Nemu tripped on the root of a tree. Enri paused trying to get Nemu up but by the time she did, the knights were already behind them.

"Heh, I'll have you know I actually enjoyed that little cat and mouse game," The knight shrugged and leered at her body. "But like I said from the beginning, it was pointless girl. Tell you what? You willingly bend over, and I MIGHT spare your sister… granted she'll be a little slave for men over 40 but hey, not a bad bargain, right?"

That set Enri over the edge and she punched him on the face with all of her remaining strength fueled by rage. A brutal snap sound was heard which was either his nose, her knuckle or both. But Enri could care less. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Nemu said bur the sound of unsheathed metal shook them to the core. Enri shielded Nemu but her back was slashed violently as a result.

Fortunately, the wound missed the vitals and wasn't immediately lethal, but she had a feeling the next one will.

The knight licked the bloodied sword with a twitching eye. He was filled with immense shame that a village girl managed to break his nose and was extremely ashamed that he dropped his guard enough to let it happen in the first place.

There… there was nothing more she could have done. All she could do was accept her fate but if that meant that she could buy extra time for Nemu than she'll even smile as she exits this world. That was all she could think of as her final thoughts.

The silver long sword fell with the intention of severing her head and neck from the rest of her body.

Then the sword paused as a whistling sound pierced his armor with a loud metallic clank sound. The projectile was enough to puncher through the front and the back of the full plate armor and was lodged in causing the knight to choke on his own blood.

Enri opened her eyes in shock seeing the arrow was more like a highly deformed sword despite not being well-versed in weapons at all. Whether it was intentional or not, the sword arrow looked extremely brutal.

* * *

"Momonga Sama," Sebas said reverently. "I understand that you just returned to Nazarick very recently, but I propose that we offer some sort of aid to these villagers." It was an act and decision that his Lord Creator Touch Me Sama would have done without hesitation and in his opinion, there is no greater being than the World Champion.

"I believe that is a poor course of actions," Demiurge countered. "If it was for the cause of gathering information on this new world we find ourselves in then, perhaps that would have been worthwhile, but our master has all the information he needs from living in this world as long as he has." Demiurge stated while looking at Sebas with an arrogant condescending smile to the head butler. Just looking at his self-righteous face made the red suit clad demon's skin crawl.

Sebas simply seethed internally. "You bastard!" He didn't voice his feelings in the event that it might displease their master but the Dragonoid simply couldn't stand the Demon. It was illogical considering that many of his fellow Nazarick inhabitant has similar… sentiments regarding others not of Nazarick like Shalltear Sama the strongest Guardian or Solution Epsilon, one of his personal subordinates but it's almost as if some outward force is compelling him to dislike Demiurge and vice versa.

Momonga simply snapped his bony fingers regally and reprimanded them. "It's relieving that you, the creations take after your creators but now's not the time for such a display here." While in actuality, the Undead being was rather amused and relieved that they resembled his comrades in behavior, the Overlord had no intentions of allowing another Touch Me and Ulbert type of tension fester within his glorious Nazarick.

They immediately bowed.

"My sincerest apologies Momonga Sama!" Their prostration caught him off guard and his emotions fluctuated wildly until the natural inhibitor regulated it once more. While Momonga was quite used to the Humans treating him as an insurmountable Hero of that surpassed even the realms of legend, this behavior was not something he was accustomed to. Still, for the sake of the denizens of his Nazarick, he must act like a worthy ruler or else their perceptions of him would surely be shattered leaving them disappointed in him.

"Enough, I have to get back to the city of E-Rantel before those girls get suspicious of me. I'll leave Nazarick to Albedo's and your capable hands, Demiurge. Hmmm, if you need assistance which I sincerely doubt, you may have permission to ask the Area Guardian of the Treasury for assistance… personality aside, no doubt that child has satisfactory abilities." The Overlord rose with the graceful air of a ruler and took out a silver wrought extravagant ring with a red gemstone bearing the black insignia of his Guild.

"How could I, a Lowly Guardian possibly accept such a gift!" Demiurge uncharacteristically stuttered, for a moment the King of Death thought Mare and Demiurge switched places. "The ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is reserved for only the Supreme beings."

"Hoh, it is simply to make your tasks at Nazarick easier, it is rather troublesome to move around without the use of teleportation after all. If you still feel that you're unworthy of the ring then simply work harder to prove your worthiness." The man once known as Suzuki Satoru stated with the most eloquent line he could think of on the spot. "That was Ulbert San's personal ring by the way, make sure to return it should he ever return to Nazarick."

"This Demiurge offers even deeper loyalty to you, the only Supreme being that stayed behind." Every movement that Demiurge made had a flair and sense of style that Momonga was honestly rather envious of, he had to practice in front of a mirror for hours to have the same affect _. "Ulbert truly spent a lot of time in Demiurge's settings, as expected of the self-proclaimed 'most evil player of all of Yggdrasil'."_

"And besides, it appears that we no longer have to get involved with this mundane matter." Turning back to the mirror of remote viewing, a soaring sword was launched and killed the knight with ease.

With that in mind, Momonga teleports away using his own ring. He had other important plans that were in motion and he didn't feel anything regarding the deaths of those villagers anyway, such is the byproduct of becoming an Undead being. Oh, how he somewhat envied the daughter of Perorocino, Shalltear Bloodfallen who didn't have to deal with emotion regulators.

* * *

Reaching the Round Table, he saw Dispel placing the mirror of remote viewing on the table.

"Welcome Vulcanus Sama," The Fallen Angel greeted the master of Valhalla. "The **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]** can give you an bird's eye view so to speak on the area. While it may be more time consuming than what you would have wanted, but the guarantee of your safety would certainly put our hearts at ease."

"You value me too highly, but you have a point, risking one's self pointlessly is counterproductive." Shirou sat on the throne reserved only for the Guild leader. Placing his arms on the arm rest, he rested his head on his right knuckle. "I have never operated this item before, so I will have to leave that matter to you."

"Of course, regardless of how tedious a task it might seem, it is a honor to serve the Supreme ones such as yourself."

"Before we start, where Artoria and Altria? With Merlin, they could teleport anywhere within the base?"

"They will arrive soon, we could wait a minute for them if that's what you wish." The Aesphere responded coolly. Her multi-colored eyes hardened for a moment before she regained her composure.

"Is something the matter?" Shirou asked. He could sense the displeasure of the Lord Overseer. The Magus couldn't ignore what just occurred and pretend that it didn't happen. While she wasn't human, that was a very human like response that Shirou had witnessed in others.

"It's nothing Milord." Dispel said with a slight delay compared to her usual speaking style.

"It's not nothing, tell me."

She looked to the side looking almost nervous like she was afraid that he was going to hit her. It made him feel like a Shinji… that made him feel a bit uncomfortable realizing that he was being a bit forceful. That and technically speaking, none of NPCs can be considered older than twelve.

"Forgive me, you don't have to speak if you don't wish too but I promise that I won't get mad at your answer."

"…It's just that," She hesitantly started.

"Go on," He gently coaxed like he was talking to a child. In a sense, they were children since Yggdrasil NPCs are no older than 12, sure through flavor text and character bios one could shape their experiences, their souls on the other hand are almost as young and pure as a Homunculus.

"Your NPCs are not… the most ideal people to work with, most of them don't respect my authority over them and do as they please." Dispel sighed. "How envious, free spirit was not something that my creator Betatron Prime Sama considered to be necessary when creating me."

His Guildmate, to be fair, didn't consider the fact that NPCs to become sentient and treated the as they are, merely data in video game. Shirou couldn't fault them for that type of thinking.

"I see. Unlike Betatron, while a bit embarrassing, I take great pride in the amount of effort designing the personality of my NPCs and the Layers that they preside in. I'm not saying Betatron was wrong, but I'll be sure to value your point of view and take them into consideration." Shirou shrugged, he might need the blonde angel more than he initially thought due to her settings and her flavor text given skills.

As long lived as he was, the Faker is not used organizing and maintaining a large group such as his Valhalla. The times he fought in war as an assassin or his time helping the Enforcers and Executors with Dead Apostle hunts, Shirou was never the one in command. It is an… alien concept to him besides holding the contracts of hundreds of Servants in Chaldea and even then, he never commanded more than 6 at a time. Though the relationship between regarding the NPCs and Servants are different since NPCs are naturally subservient entities as opposed to the more equal in position Heroic Spirits.

"Surely as the ruler of All things, your view regarding matters would surely be of more value and the better course of action?"

"Like I said, you overvalue me. I'm quite reckless as an individual." Shirou admitted. "Having other more reasonable people around might just make live longer."

"T-this is no joking matter!"

Shirou was about to apologize but the sound of footsteps gave him pause. Considering the setting, the Magus doubted it was an intruder and taking the metallic clanking, it was probably Artoria and Altria who finally made it up to the 13th layer.

Shirou was mesmerized by the very presence of them, in the settings, he had written that Artoria had an "aura of a king and proud knight" but to think that the NPC had a larger 'air' around her than even the original.

"Sab- ahem. Artotia and Altria Pendragon, it is nice to see you again. What was it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"I have heard the news that we of Valhalla are no longer in Asgard or any of the nine realms and thus in this New World, I wish to reaffirm our loyalty to you my Master."

Atria merely hmmed with her gold eyes looking unimpressed. Her expression seemed to say, "No need to state the obvious."

Shirou wanted to cringe at the bowing of Artoria's head, he knows that this wasn't truly Saber but for such as strong and noble individual to bow to him…

He would rather bang his head on a wall a hundred times over than to see someone bow to him. He wasn't someone worthy of that type of respect.

"I look forward to work with you in our time together." He extended his hand to her just like how he did after the meeting with that Fake Priest. Not to his surprise, she started to stutter and refuse the gesture like all NPCs do. This built in inferiority complex to the 'Supreme Beings' is really starting to get old with him. Why couldn't they see that they were people now and not his slaves? That thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Altria mere rolled her golden eyes and grabbed Artotia's hand and forced a handshake between him and Artoria. The King of Knights reddened at the contact with her creator which put an almost amused cold smile at Altria's face.

Perhaps this was that freedom that Dispel was talking about earlier? It was more than welcomed in his opinion and was very refreshing at that.

"Well then, Dispel and I were about to operate the **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]** to survey the area. while it may be redundant after the initial scouts giving us a detailed report, but I wish to see it with my own eyes to make a decision."

"Ignorance is the enemy. Your decisions are correct as expected, my Master." She nodded and walked all the way until she was behind him standing like a secretary would.

"It was Dispel's decision not mine… while we're on that subject," Shirou coughed to clear his throat. "I have heard that some of you (NPCs) aren't listening to her orders. Dispel is the administrator and the NPC that was created for the defense of this base and I can't have this sort of behavior should there be an enemy infiltration. You must obey and respect her authority when the time comes."

"I am simply your Servant Lord Vulcanus but there's no reason for me to be submissive to a being that I could swat like a mere fly." Altria stated with no inflection on her voice. It was flat like how one talks about a rainy sky.

"I have followed her instructions in the past Master, even if I disagreed with it in the past." Artoria replied with a somewhat troubled expression. "This sword and I will try our hardest meet your expectations, even if I have to grind this tiny body to dust."

"I will start operating the **[Mirror of Remote Viewing]** now, Vulcanus Sama." Dispel glared at Altria for a moment, the aura around her flared for a split second which put Shirou and Artoria on guard while Altria lost interest when it dissipated.

What he saw left him disgusted, it was an act that went against his nature. He had to do something and got up with a determined expression on his face.

"Fiends," Artoria growled, feeling just as sick as her Master. "And they dare clad themselves in the armor of knights. These monsters don't deserve that status, what is a knight that no longer adhere to the laws of chivalry?!"

"I take it that you intend to help them?" Dispel played with the bangs of her golden blonde hair. She merely asked as a part of formality, there was no one as kind or gentle as the only Supreme being left in Valhalla and she genuinely believed that. Not even her god, Betatron Prime could compare to the leader of the Supreme ones Vulcanus Sama. "I'll have Zel Wretch prepare a Gate for you, One above all."

"Master, I can't simply stand by and watch all this savagery," Artoria unconsciously hardened her eyes and the air of an honorable knight erupted around her. "I am well aware that I am overstepping my bounds as a mere servant but please master, allow me to stop this injustice."

"Nothing will make me happier," Shirou agreed instantly. "Go and get ready as soon as possible. Once your armored, contact Merlin to open a **[Gate]** for you."

"Should I ask for our younger sister Lily?" Altria looked as indifferent as always but Shirou didn't put that against her. He did design her that way, in her settings he had placed a similar backstory for Altria based on the real Saber Alter. The NPC became 'tainted' from All the World's Evil and bathed in the blood of the vilest Dark Dragons from the Siegfried Ritual and thus can be considered the Guild's trump card. In base stats, she truly is the most powerful NPC of Valhalla when paired with the 2 debuff focused NPCs, Artoria's Commander Skills and Jeanne's Dragon Witch enhancing capabilities.

"No need for her to see the horrors as of right now," Shirou shook his head in negative. "But give her a harsher training regimen, I have the feeling she'll need it in the near future." The Faker trusted his gut and while he didn't want his creations to lose their innocence, there's only so much coddling he can do.

That was a lesson that his future self and his Servant Saber had to learn the hard way and he's not going to have that cycle repeat itself.

* * *

"Fucking bitch," The Knight snapped and prepared his sword to stab that cunt's heart. He was from the greatest human nation on the known continent that are the true disciples of the 6 Gods, she on the hand was a mere village girl that would have to whore herself off to live.

He stared at her eyes which seems to be signaling the younger girl to run, he wanted to snort. As if he'll let the brat escape, he was about to end her pathetic life before an arrow just punctured through his armor.

Feeling the life leaving his body, he struggled to try and reach the potion at his back pouch. Another just as fast and accurate sword arrow burrowed through his skull ending him in an instant. Blood and brain matter dripped out of the remains that could barely be called a human head scaring the second knight.

"Where the hell is that archer!" He looked around frantically with his sword shaking crazily from his fear and paranoia. The small rational part of his mind that remained told him that judging by the trajectory, the arrows came from above. The bowman was probably a mage that could cast the 3rd tier fly, most likely a warrior/mage hybrid.

A black portal sprung forth in between the Slane Theocracy warrior and the village girls.

It was a **[Gate]**. The most powerful transportation spell in Yggdrasil and had no limit in distance and can even be used for someone other than the caster of said spell.

"I'm right here," Shirou looked at the man as if he was mere trash. His golden eyes glowed in reaction to his righteous wrath showing his inhuman nature. The draconic features boring into the soldier was so terrifying that the man pissed himself. "You'll pay for your crimes." The Magus spat out.

The knight hesitated for a moment seeing the man that just appeared before him, he was an intimidating sight to say the least. A red coat over black armor made of a strange material that he never seen before and steeled toed boots.

The man was exotic, dark tan skin was a rarity, the clashing pure white hair swept up gave him a fearsome appearance combined with his physique. The man towered over the knight in height and was over 6 feet tall and ripped with bulging muscles that brought a sense of inferiority to the knight. While it was nothing to the larger species of Demi-Humans like Ogres, Orcs, Trolls and Giants, those sculpted biceps made him want to do push-ups should he survive this encounter.

The soldier's legs trembled but after a monument of deliberation, he charged. The archer before him had draconic or reptilian features, he was the same as those savage Demi-Humans! As a chosen follower of the 6 Gods, it was his duty to wipe out their disgusting kind from the face of the planet to show human supremacy. "Praise the 6!"

"Zealots," Shirou clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Not as annoying as the Fake Priest but they're a close second with how loud they are."

Just as the knight brought his silver coated sword to cut off Shirou's neck, the Player simply took his staff and slammed the object at the attacking limb and broke it instantly.

"Arggh!" The knight fell to his knee clutching the broken limb. The sound of bones breaking almost made Enri fall unconscious or vomit but luckily, she didn't.

"Ahh, I would have to control my newly found strength in the future." Shirou thoughtfully talked out loud. "I could have really hurt someone who doesn't deserve it if I didn't test it out on you."

"You Bastard! Who are you?!" The knight screamed trying to keep his pain in manageable levels. He pushed to move backwards using his legs. There's no way he's going to die in a no name village like this, he needed to live and propose to the love of his life by buying jewelry from his pay from this mission.

"Where you're going, you don't need to know my name," Shirou narrowed his eyes at the pathetic sight. While the man under him deserved death, Shirou didn't like watching the fear in his eyes or suffering and decided to end it quickly.

"You move like the sniveling worm, a fitting reaction insect." Altria bland voice came out of the Gate and a second later, her sword of black and red pierced the skull of the knight killing the man instantly. "Weakness, that in of itself is a sin that I detest." Altria retrieved her sword with a simple flick of the wrist ignoring the spurts of blood and brain fluid.

He immediately registered the Divine class sword and felt it enter his Reality Marble.

Deathcalibur. The illusionary sword Caliburn/Excalibur made from the real Excalibur. When Altria bathed in the entirety of the World's evil represented by a burning hellish flame and cooled by the negative energy of the Underworld Helheim. Despite Excalibur being split from Altria, the image of Deathcalibur remained and Excalibur too had changed forms to a new sword that better fits Artoria's fighting style.

It was the history that Shirou gave the sword back in Yggdrasil, it appears that this New World takes the written history and laws of Yggdrasil as fact. The sword boasts power and dps that far surpassed average Divine Class items and had the ability to summon Undead creatures to support Altria in battle.

Enri flinched at her cold words.

"Altria," Shirou said in an almost scolding manner. "Are you alright?" He noticed the wound on the village girl, but he didn't carry any healing items with him in the moment. His character build was made to be as versatile as possible and to survive as long as possible and so there was simply no need for him to carry such items.

Well, Artoria and Dispel should be coming out of the Gate out shortly so they might as well test out their healing spells. He could also Trace some Noble Phantasms, but he didn't want to show all his abilities just yet, Magic exists in this world and it wouldn't be strange for there to be scrying Magic as well. It would be odd for it not to exist actually.

"- **[Create Mid-Tier Construct, Iron Golem.]** " As a Half Golem, this was one of Shirou's skills which creates a creature a part of the Construct class, from weak Wood type Golems to even the fierce Einherjar to support him in battle. Iron Golems are level 30 summons that have high defensive capabilities on par with a normal level 45. In the game, Iron Golems are only useful as cannon fodder or as shields to block on attack but considering how weak the soldiers were, it was more than enough to take care of the rest unless there's a stronger warrior they were hiding.

The armor of the Slane Theocracy warriors melted into a liquid puddle before slowly dripping off the corpses of the men and merging together into a sphere of blinding light. When the golden light faded, a Iron Golem wielding a tool axe was standing in place not moving an inch until it got the command of its summoner.

"Go and attack whoever is wearing armor, make sure you don't kill the villagers. Now go." Shirou commanded watching the summoned being run with surprising speed considering that it's a solid heap of steel.

Artoria and Dispel came out of the Gate in their full combat gear looking ready for battle. "Artoria, can you heal the girl?"

"It is no problem, Master." Artoria walked to where Enri was and inspected the wound. "No curse or special status effects so a simple 1st tier spell would be enough." She placed her armored hand on the wound which caused Enri to wince lightly. "[Light Healing.]"

A soothing green glow erupted from the wound and closed up in a matter of seconds. Enri widened her eyes and touched where the wound was just to make sure it was gone and let out a disbelieving breath. "…No way,"

"Are you fine?" Artoria asked with a barely noticeable smile.

"Yes, I'm fine! Thank you so so much miss…" Enri didn't know what to call the younger looking blonde knight. The straw blonde village girl was taken back by her beauty, by all those women's beauty actually. She felt a bit envious and inadequate, but her appreciation of her saviors outweighed those emotions by a landslide.

Nemu bowed her head too as if to emulate her sister. "Thank You!"

"It is natural to help those in need." Artoria brushed off their thanks of gratitude but accepted them anyways. "Where are my manners, I am Artoria Pendragon, the knight of my Master Vulcanus."

" **[Shield Wall, Anti-Life Cocoon, Wall of Protection From Arrows.]"** Multiple domes of light similar to a Bounded Field enveloped the pair of siblings. The multiple spells meshed together and protected them from just about every conceivable form of attack and Shirou felt a tiny bubble of pride within him watching the thoughtfulness of Artoria.

"That should suffice, Vulcanus my Master, Elder Sister, let us continue." Artoria was itching to put those knights in their place.

"Wait! Please save our parents!" Enri lowered herself to the ground to the point that her lips was a centimeter or two away from touching the dirt. Nemu emulated her sister again and lowered herself even lower practically kissing the dirt.

"We won't promise what we can't guarantee." Altria stated bluntly.

"If they are still among the living then we'll save them," Dispel added making eye contact with her fellow blond and black garbed female. Altria grunted finally showing a smidge of emotion, she almost seemed exasperated that she was actually agreeing with the Fallen Aesphere.

From the way their eyes widened and the dejected expressions that came afterward, they perhaps already knew that they are dead. Enri gathered her remaining strength and courage and simply asked her saviors this. "Can I have the names of my heroes."

"I am no hero but sure, while Vulcanus is technically correct I prefer Shirou Emiya." The Magus gave her his more human name and the name that he was more attached to. "The other two is Dispel and Altria."

"Let's go." Shirou Traced the 2 married swords and started to sprint towards the center of the village. He could hear the scream of men indicating that the Golem was more than powerful enough to handle the professionally trained soldiers. Strange, the average level was around ten which made Shirou wonder if he over prepared. If professional soldiers are only level ten, does that mean that there was nothing to fear of this world? The Mage quickly squashed that type of thinking, the best way to survive is to operate as if you're not the strongest being and prepare should they appear. Shirou was weak, really weak compared to the existences back in his old world and based his fighting style to fight opponents that outmatch him just about every way.

* * *

"What the fuck!" A man screamed before being cut in half. The top portion of his body hit a tree and slid down leaving a slick line of blood on the bark.

The Golem ignored the now very dead man and set his sights on the next closest one raising his gigantic axe. The axe itself had no notable enchantments but the sheer size and weight of it gave it strength that surpassed even great beasts with one swoop.

The construct was given the order to decimate the armored warriors from its creator and it shall. While it was more or less a mindless being, it probably felt the closest thing to satisfaction following the will of Vulcanus, its creator.

The soldier screamed in maddening rage and decided to charge against the Iron Golem placing his fate to the 6 Gods that his people worshipped. His sword shatters the moment it made contact to the giant of steel and didn't have even the time to scream once the Golem smashed through the helmet and skull in one effortless swing.

Londes Di Gelanpo cursed the 6 Gods he worshiped his whole life around a dozen times now, how was this his promised salvation? He had killed in their names and called others who didn't worship them idiotic fools, but his service amounted to nothing.

A poor village like Carne shouldn't possess the wealth to have a Iron Golem, even the Wood Golems cost thousands of Gold at the bare minimum!

He and his knights were given the task to kill the and pillage the village which was an easy task and one that they did multiple times in the past. Compared to the farmers wielding pitch forks which were unwieldy compared to the war tested tried and true spears that they held, the villagers never stood a fighting chance to begin with.

Now the situation is reversed, now it is they that were being systematically slaughtered. That monstrously sized axe butchered all of them regardless of strength and the durability of their armor, they were butcher as if they were nothing more than animals.

The faint ammonia smell indicated that either Londes' comrades pissed themselves or the villagers and he couldn't blame them. That slab of junk metal was a being that couldn't be overcome with their strength even if there were a thousand of them.

Some of them even just dropped to their knees and accepted their fate, the only upside is that they'll now join their Gods in the higher planes.

"Hold the Golem back, Men!" A desperate man shouted till his voice grew a bit hoarse. Like the rest of them, the man knew that he stood no chance against that steel giant and facing it was certain death.

It was Belius, their so-called Captain. Belius was from a rich but otherwise unimportant family, it was due to that wealth that he even managed to be apart of this unit in the first place. The unit had gone to hell with his inclusion.

He was the type of person who got angry when the girl he was trying to rape resisted and killed them in frustration.

Belius was the type of man that Londes hated. The sad part is, Londes was not above Belius in terms of moral clarity, he too had killed and raped without much thought and perhaps that's why he hated the man so much.

"I'm not someone who should die in this shit littered place! Be my shields peasants!" He screamed in an off-key note. "Hurry up and protect me!"

Not a single one of them moved, while he was technically the leader, Belius was not liked in the least. Who in the world would risk their lives for a person like him? Not to mention he just insulted them and called them peasants not even a minute ago.

Belius screamed on the top of his lungs when the Golem decided to set its sight on him. In any other less life-threatening circumstances, they would laugh at how hysterical he was.

"Money! I have money. I'll give you 200 no! 500 hundred gold pieces to those who save me!"

That was a lot of money, 3 pieces of Gold can pay for a month's worth of food for a family of 3 if budgeted correctly but no one helped the man. What use was money if one was dead? And to try and save the man was the same as a death sentence.

The Golem grabbed Belius and grabbed him and tore the man in half causing guts and entrails to spill from his corpse.

The Golem will not allow any survivors, those were the orders given to it by his creator.

* * *

Shirou and the NPCs traveled through the thick forests and come closer and closer to the village that those 2 girls escaped from. While he had no idea where the village was, he could more or less tell its general area by following the corpses. It was a sight that Shirou was unfortunately so familiar with and such that it didn't evoke a change in facial expression.

To him it was the same as seeing a cat go meow or nyah, it was a scene so common that his very first memory was walking over the burning bodies of mothers, children and elderly just to save his own self.

Inside however, he was furious at those so-called knights, they take pleasure in such a meaningless slaughter. Behind him, Artoria had a similar expression to what he was feeling which warmed his heart, truly NPCs embody the wishes and desire of their creator. Dispel and Altria however, had an indifferent expression and peering into their eyes, Shirou could tell that they were similarly unmoved by the scene.

This is what he gets for creating a NPC with negative Karma and he had no one to blame but himself. What the hell was Betatron Prime thinking making Dispel? How on earth did that Elementary school drop-out make a Fallen Angel with Negative Karma in the first place? Shirou is hoping that he'll encounter another player soon, so they could actually get some answers and not run around blind like he did in his Grail War.

* * *

Momonga despite being an Undead sneezed, he had a feeling someone was talking about him. He really should get back to his adventuring team soon, but it would be a shame to depart so soon after reuniting with his no, his friends' Nazarick recently.

The sky even in the morning was so beautiful and bright, his old world had nothing on this unblemished world. It made him recall the old conversations that he had with his comrade Blue Planet and his love of nature, after experiencing this world, Momonga found the words spoken between them to be infinitely more profound.

* * *

An average black haired Japanese male in his early thirties felt his Neuro Nano Machine vibrate for a few seconds, it was a message. Getting a message that wasn't worked related was something of a rarity these days and the sender was a person that he can call an old friend despite never meeting face to face.

The sender id was Momonga, a name that he hadn't heard from in years after a fight with THAT person and thus quitting the game Yggdrasil.

Slightly curious whatever the message was about, he opened said email eagerly. Reading the content, the male's light brown eyes widened in shock. "Yggdrasil's ENDING!?" He shouted scaring the life out of those bystanders that happened to be passing by.

"It is time for I, Ulbert Alain Odle the evilest, most vile Player of Yggdrasil to resurrect again!" The now named Ulbert Alain Odle dashed for the train with speed that betrayed his lanky skinny and over all unathletic build and went to catch the next train.

"Hey, you forgot to pay!"

Ulbert Alain Odle was long gone.

"Get your ass back here you Sonuvabitch!" The shopkeeper screamed. "Or else, I'll call the cops!"

There was no response, there wasn't even a hint of the presence of the man that was just standing there less than a minute ago.


	3. Origin: Ainz Ooal Gown

**You know why you're here. Hopefully.**

* * *

"You're under arrest," A rather aged police officer spat. "I'll be taking you to the station now." The silver haired neatly trimmed elderly man hand cuffed someone he actively despised, the man that had an alternative name that is Ulbert Alain Odle. Ulbert's head was slammed against the hood of the car and the male in his early thirties knew that it was intentional, it was the only response that their current relationship allowed and Ulbert wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ugh, why did it have to be you of all people that I have to run into?" Ulbert was internally seething. Just looking at his ugly mug was enough to piss the man off. "Shit, get rid of the cuffs and I'll pay that guy in cash, that sounds good to you? You really want to deal with this shit so late at night ''buddy?" Ulbert struggled a bit but there's no way he could break metal. It was an honest mistake that he didn't pay for his meal, his excitement to talk to Momonga one last time took over him causing him to forget.

Touch Me didn't respond, this was simply one of Ulbert's tactics that he had been using for years now.

"…Really, Touch San," Ulbert clicked his tongue in annoyance. "This is precisely why that guy left the game, you're such an unreasonable existence." Ulbert could feel that he was getting under the Police Officer's skin despite the fact that Touch Me didn't show any outwardly signs of being affected by his words and took some vindictive pleasure in it. "Maybe this is why you're going through a divorce, chances are, as a father you're never going to see your kids again. You know how the law works, right Mr. Policeman San?"

He knew that he wasn't doing any favors for himself, but he just couldn't help but screw with Touch Me. It was almost as if the universe made them to be polar opposites, their first fight was so long ago that neither of them knew who started it but they have been fighting ever since.

"Shut up." Touch Me simply punched Ulbert square on the face knocking him down to the ground with a bloody nose. This drew the horrified gasps of the civilians that happened to be nearby, but they didn't pay any heed to it.

"He he he," Ulbert laughed despite the blood that was dripping out of his nose like magma hitting the concrete in continuous rhythmic drips. "Man, you never change even after all these years, Touch San. You're so thick headed that I almost don't want to laugh."

Another punch landed on Ulbert's cheek. "Same here." Touch Me grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to the point that their noses almost touched. "What are you doing in such a hurry, Old 'friend'?" He asked.

"Oh, what do you want to know buddy?" Ulbert smirked playfully. "Knowing you, you probably like me in chains, you little sadist."

"I'm not going to ask again," Touch Me warned. "Tell me the truth and I might be inclined to let you go with a slap on the wrist."

"...You should already know." Ulbert replied ambiguously. "You probably got sent one too. I mean you're the knight in shining armor to that man."

"I'm still not following." Touch Me frowned. "Speak clearly or your ass is coming to the station with me. I'm not nice enough to ask a second chance."

Ulbert could tell the older man was serious and decided to not screw around. "Momonga said that Yggdrasil was ending and asked me to come and so I am. It might have been over 4 years since I left, but I would like to say that we're friends… well that depends if you'll let me go or not." Ulbert clicked his tongue and scowled. The ball was at that man's court now and there was nothing he could do but accept whatever decision Touch Me made and they were as different as water and oil.

Touch Me hesitated at the sound of Momonga's name, it was one of their mutual friends after all, perhaps in another world, he would deny Ulbert out of spite but here in this world, he made a different decision. He swallowed his resentment of the man beneath him and let him go. "You're going to have to pay that shopkeeper tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ulbert waved it off or at least tried to but he was still handcuffed. Unfortunately, Ulbert won't be around to pay the poor shopkeeper and unfortunately, Touch Me won't be around to arrest the man.

* * *

Momonga sat on the large exquisitely carved black stone table where all his Guildmates used to sit by the tens, now there were only 2 of the 42 seats (Plus Akemi's seat) occupied. One of the seats was his own and the other seat that was used was HeroHero, a man who he hadn't spoken to in over 2 years.

The Overlord hasn't seen HeroHero due to the change of his job in the real world, still at least that was a reason that he could understand. There were those that simply quit without a reason why leaving a deep wound in Momonga's heart.

The Ooze sounded tired and Suzuki did not envy HeroHero's circumstances. The poor man sounded like he was 3 steps away from his own grave, but the man had no choice but to do this job. His old job from 2 years ago simply wasn't cutting it anymore.

"I hope we can play Yggdrasil II one day," Those were his last words before he logged out for good. A faint bitterness erupted from Suzuki Satoru, one that he held in for so many years. "If nothing else, lets meet up some time?"

"Yggdrasil II huh? Even if those Devs decide to make that game, what are the chances that we actually play them together?" Momonga sighed heavily. It was a very nice thought but that was nothing more than a fantasy. A fake sentiment in an even faker world.

He wanted to ask HeroHero to stay but after hearing that man's fatigue the words wouldn't leave his mouth. That would have been a very selfish thing to say and take up the little rest that HeroHero could get and he needed every bit of it to keep his job regardless of how physically intensive it is and how it was wrecking his body.

"As if I'll meet up with you guys again, you couldn't even be bothered to meet with me outside this game." Momonga slammed his fist on the table. Those were same words he heard over and over, and now, he was truly alone again.

Biting back the bitterness that was seeping to the surface, Momonga rationalized their leave but it didn't matter, the one thing that made his life worth living no matter how pathetic was this game. "Was our bond really so easily severed?"

Grabbing the Guild Weapon, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga made his way to the throne room. Reaching the hemispherical dome shaped hall Lemegeton which was named after the lesser key of Solomon, he reached the door and pushed it open.

Momonga was over taken by the vast beauty of the room, from the hanging flags with each of his former Guildmates to the chandeliers, truly this was the pinnacle of artistic talent. Reaching the top of the ivory set of stairs, Suzuki sat down on the Obsidian throne carved out of a singular piece of crystal and also happened to be a World Class item.

Deciding to be selfish one last time, Momonga checked the setting of the NPC Albedo who was created by Tabula Smaragdina and was promptly embarrassed by the ending.

She was also a Slut.

Feeling that the Overseer of all the other NPCs besides the Maids and Sebas, Momonga decided to change the settings to a more respectful alternative.

She was in love with Momonga. She is also very flirty, mature and affectionate with her beloved.

A part of him felt like he was ruining Tabula's work but its not like he'll ever find out, besides if he truly cared then he would have shown up.

To hell with it, let's get crazy. There were many NPCs he was curious of now, if that mess of a character setting came from one NPC then who knows what else the more… questionable Guildmates wrote down. Might as well go out with a bang, Nigredo another of Tabula's creation always freaked him out. His final moments in this game that he valued more than his life should be perfect, Momonga took it upon himself to perfect this Nazarick before getting deleted.

After 20 minutes, Momonga decided to stop messing with the settings and gotten bored after his second NPC. Tabula's NPCs were needlessly complex and decided to stop there, as a Guild master he intended to stay till the end in this Guild base just in case any one came but no one did. 2 other people came before HeroHero and left which wasn't the ideal way to end but it was better than nothing and Momonga if nothing else, appreciated the gesture.

Ainz Ooal Gown was once ranked 9 at the prime and now was in the late 20s which wasn't bad since only he played the game consistently out of the 4 that remained. Still, to know that this Guild could have been much more if everyone stayed filled his heart with a profound sense of loss. They could have easily reached the top 4 Guilds if he managed to keep things afloat.

The ending of Ainz Ooal Gown's golden era wasn't rare or even surprising in Yggdrasil. In fact, it ranked among the older Guilds before it fell at the seams, Guild break apart at the same rate new ones are being created. It is among hundreds and even thousands of other Guilds now sharing the same fate.

"At the end of the day, we're nothing more than a relic from the past, huh." That thought made Suzuki feel empty and hollow. If nothing else, at least Nazarick can boast of being unconquerable till the end, it was a fun memory remembering how the other Players a part of that 1500 raid complained to the developers about Nazarick being rigged.

"Heh," Momonga gave off a genuine laugh for the first time in months. Those shitty Devs actually gave those players the digital middle finger and REWARDED his Guild with the Strategic Siege Golem Gargantua which they used as the 4th Floor Guardian.

Those were good times.

* * *

"Cheh," Ulbert clicked his tongue. "Why did you have to come to my house of all places." While he didn't give a crap about what Touch Me thought about him, his house was rather messy due to him being rather lazy these past few weeks.

"I really don't want to be in there," Touch Me sighed. "My wife-"

"Was your wife."

"FORMER wife is in there." Touch Me finished. He knew Ulbert was a petty individual that likes getting under his skin and be an overall nuisance to him. Feeling that it wasn't worth it, he lit the obvious provocation slide off and ignore it. "Besides, what the hell do you know about couple issues anyway? You, Momonga and Perorocino are not the most… experienced of individuals regarding women."

"Can't speak about those 2 but I'm getting married in 6 months." Ulbert shrugged feeling good about himself. If it were the him from 2 years ago then perhaps he would have gotten worked up. Well… he was pretty damn sure Perorocino is still a virgin, Ulbert had even accidentally went inside his room once and couldn't look at Perorocino the same way again.

"How the hell did that happen?" Touch Me looked at Ulbert in disbelief.

"To be honest, I really don't know myself." Ulbert shrugged "Want Sake?"

"I'm good, I don't drink."

"Whatever, so we doing this or what?"

"Hold on, it says that we need to install the updates."

"Your serious man? The game is literally ending in like 30 minutes." Ulbert groaned. "We haven't played in years!" The evilest Player of all of Yggdrasil could only imagine how long it'll take to update the game. "Forgot to mention this Touch San but my Wi-Fi connection is a bit slow this past few weeks."

"If we miss this, I'm blaming you."

"We'll beee finnne… probably."

"Sooo, how's the kids?"

"Ulbert San, you're not good at small talk, are you?"

"To be fair, I don't many friends."

"Not surprised."

"Fuck you." Ulbert groaned, now he definitely needed the sake if he's going to interact with that man in any length in time.

* * *

Momonga was bored, extremely bored, this was the last day and he doubted anyone else after HeroHero would show up. Messing with Tabula's NPCs also tired him out making him rack his mind to understand Tabula's fetishes and interests. They were pretty strange and to be completely honest, Momonga was better off not knowing.

The Overlord also counted the 41 flags who knows how much now, there really wasn't much to do in the Guild base besides giving them a once over but Momonga didn't feel like doing that. He knew Nazarick like the back of his hands at this point, it would be the same as man visiting his corner store.

"I'm not spending the last moments of Yggdrasil like this!" Momonga hopped off the Throne of Kings with more energy than he felt all day. He wanted this last day to go out with a bang with everyone but that didn't happen quite the way he expected and decided to ditch his duties of a Guild master for one final memory of this game.

"Come on Suzuki, one last time!" He activated his Guild Ring and teleported to Nazarick's central Mausoleum which was the closest area to the entrance.

Casting a [Fly] spell, Momonga accelerated to the doors of the entrance as fast as he possibly could. If he hurried then perhaps, he could have one last PK. He was already at Negative Karma and the game is literally ending in a few minutes so there was nothing to lose.

Leaving the great underground tomb, foggy swamps came into view and the Overlord was ready for the epic battle that was about to ensue. He didn't have to worry about the generated monsters because this was the last day so he expected Players to come by the droves, so they can be the Players of legend who managed to be the first and last ones who beaten the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick breaking the perceived invincibility that is the greatest achievement of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Except there was one small problem.

There was no one here. No one could have been bothered to come.

"That was mildly disappointing," Momonga sighed. "Well, I have all these fireworks I bought in the Gachapon so it'll be a shame to not use them."

Placing the cylindrical shaped objects in a cluster, the Japanese salary man pressed the button down and watched the fire works shoot up into the air as fiery balls. Using all of them from his inventory, there were over 5000 cheap fire works that just shot up. He wanted to have the experience with his Guildmates, but they couldn't have been bothered showing up one last time.

* * *

"Yes! The updates are FINALLY DONE!" Ulbert laughed like a maniac and clicked the Yggdrasil icon as fast as humanly possible.

"Fuck my ears!" Touch Me shouted at Ulbert. Clicking on the Yggdrasil icon as well, they both launched into the game literally 50 seconds away from shutting down.

* * *

"Huh, when they're all clustered like that, they look like that Super Tier Spell Fallen Down." Momonga commented. "Shit, I'll have to wake up at 4 or else." Momonga, no Suzuki Satoru didn't like his shitty job even if it paid decently. Too bad there isn't a spot where he could get HeroHero, while the job wasn't terribly interesting, it was bound to be better than that HeroHero has right now. If only Suzuki Satoru was a bit higher up on the food chain and not just some cog that could be replaced at any time.

 **[00.00.01]**

"Huh?" Momonga checked his watch, that was strange, he was sure that he timed it correctly for the last second of Yggdrasil. "What is going on? Don't tell me those shitty Devs pulled a prank one last time." Momonga was more than a little annoyed and then he felt his emotions get forcibly altered. That was strange.

Looking down, Momonga was still floating in mid-air but that wasn't a surprised about that. He did cast [Fly] just a few moments ago but what was underneath was what gave him pause. It wasn't the familiar foggy swamp where Nazarick rested on but some sort of ruin. A former city based on the Dark Ages from the looks of things, strange. Yggdrasil was more Nordic in nature as its name implies with some artistic liberties. Nothing in Yggdrasil was one hundred percent accurate due to the fantasy direction that the game took.

An entire city was in ruins, almost like a sadistic earthquake erupted breaking the civilization and returning it to the stone age.

"What the fuck?!" Was this a new area of Yggrasil, even the Devs wouldn't do that for a game that's ending. The company itself has decent amount of money so it'll be better suited to start new project instead of one last prank.

He tried to open up his console, but nothing showed up. Panic arose within him, was this some sort of bug or some kind of teaser for a new project? Even the [Fly] spell felt much more advanced than how he used it with the console, almost like he was just flexing his right hand, the new [Fly] mechanic felt infinitely more advanced. Even so, he couldn't even use the emergency log out feature, it was almost as if he was out of Yggdrasil's system entirely.

* * *

 **[00.00.01]**

"Wow, we must have been gone for a long time Touch San, cuz I don't recognize anything here." This area that the 2 were in didn't look like any of the 9 realms that he seen. "Ugh, what's that smell?" Ulbert cringed and gagged, he wanted to throw up. The smell that went through his nose was the worst smell that he ever smelled before. It was that discrete smell that one doesn't notice until it feels like its choking your throat and has an almost physical presence to it.

"…I smell it too." Touch Me said thinking of it's implication. "Something's wrong here. Ulbert, I don't like it one bit"

"Yeah, I agree with you for once." Ulbert surveyed the general area with his eyes. "Smell and touch was never a function in Yggdrasil or any recent game I played for that matter." While like Momonga, Ulbert too had never went beyond Elementary school for an education but he wasn't stupid.

That sort of technology might very well be a decade from being developed based on the rate technology currently develops at. Unless some sort of genius miraculously had a break through, the people won't be see that advanced tech for a long time to go.

"We're out of luck," Touch Me grunted. Agreeing with Ulbert was an unpleasant feeling. "The console isn't working."

"Maybe we aren't doing it right," Ulbert offered, though he doubted it. His gut said so. "We haven't played the game in years, or maybe they changed the controls?"

"Maybe." Touch Me saw the Great Wall in the distance and felt a bit wary of approaching it. It was obviously made from some sort of advanced civilization. "I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Didn't you eat like 2 hours ago?" Ulbert looked at what the paladin was looking at and was immediately interested. "Let's go to that wall." Just looking at it pissed him off, the small part of his brain told him to just nuke the entire structure with his [Grand Catastrophe] attack that surpassed even the power of Super Tier Spells. "Seems really interesting. There's no way people would build a wall that large for no reason and Demi-Humans are more tribal than anything else. This is probably a Humanoid based settlement."

In Yggdrasil there's 3 basic types of Humanoid disregarding sub-types like light and dark variants. Those are Humans, Dwarves and Elves, Heteromorphs could also be the ones who built this wall structure, but he doubted it, for some reason, his mind is screaming at him that this was a Human settlement.

"That seems dangerous," Touch Me disagreed. "We could get PKed if we entered that place and we can't teleport anywhere if we don't know where we are."

"We can't just stay here." Ulbert argued. "Those hills don't strike me as particularly friendly either." Ever since he came here, Ulbert felt great and he felt powerful. Even role-playing back in Yggdrasil didn't give him this much of a rush. Was this real? A part of him wanted to say yes, there's something so complete and filling that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"You're probably thinking of it too, right?" the insectoid paladin asked though it sounded more like a statement. "This feels real, from the wind, from the saliva in our mouths and the very dirt under our feet. There's no way the technology is capable of replicating the world to this extent."

"…We might very well be stuck in these forms Touch San." Ulbert blinked as if he just realized something. "Oh shit!"

"What!" Touch looked alarmed and looked for his non-existent sword. He just remembered that he had given all of his items of value to Momonga before he logged out and he had a faint suspicion that Ulbert had as well.

"We're naked!"

"What?" Touch Me said incredulously.

"We're NAKED! Butt naked!"

"…We did give our equipment to the Guild but I do feel a draft down there."

"…Me too."

They both looked down.

"We're never speaking of this again."

"Agreed."

Ulbert coughed awkwardly until he remembered a spell that he could use. "[Create Greater Item!]" Motes of blue light in the form of fire erupted around the Demon Lord's frame and when it dissipated, Ulbert was clad in his gear.

While it may resemble his old gear, the similarities were only physical, when one compared the stats of them, the previous set far outclassed his current set. That was only to be expected, his old equipment was Divine Tier crafted from the best Data Crystals that he had farmed in Muspellheim. His set currently was a whole tier behind and was a mere legendary, but even so, Legendary Tier was what most level 100 players held.

Most Players only have perhaps one or two Divine class items, very few Playes have a full set of Divine Tier equipment like that farming nut Momonga. The Demon wondered if that guy ever fixed his hoarding habits.

"Now this is a garb that is befitting for the Demon King Emperor God!" Ulbert laughed manically sebding chills down Touch Me's non-existent spine. "I am the World Disaster, Ulbert Alain Odle. Keeper of Man's Catastrophe."

Touch Me shook his head in exasperation. Ulbert was in individual that harbored delusions and was into Role-Playing way too much in his opinion. If there is one this he's willing to concede to that man, then it would be his sense of style.

Wearing his usual old styled black suit with many gold accessories and buttons, an x shaped crossing belt with a brilliant circular gold buckle with a ram's head carved in, Ulbert had a very intimidating and sophisticated appearance.

A velvet cape that was black with a crimson interior was wrapped loosely on his shoulder with gold chains connecting it to his attire. The belt had red leather like strips capped with the same gold colored ends connected to the suit making it more stylish and secure. A red rose is pinned to his left shoulder like his old equipment but this one had a few petals surrounding the flower giving the illusions of them falling.

A top hat with yet again, gold stop-watch on the center gave a menacing presence was between his 2 ram horns making Ulbert look larger than he actually was. A crimson and golden mask covered one side of the Demon's face giving an appearance of a bird's beak was strapped on with a red leather belt.

Each of his fingers which held claws that resembled silver scimitars, contained silver and platinum rings with alternating colors of gemstones. To finish the look, even Ulbert's hooved feet was armored with a black metal giving him the option to strike with his feet without the risk of damaging them.

"What about you?" Ulbert asked. "I could make equipment for you too." His [Create Greater Item] spell was superior to Momonga due to his superior build and World Disaster class which boosted his power in exchange for MP consumption rate.

"As if I want to be indebted to you."

Ulbert shrugged losing his interest on the matter. "Suit yourself. You could make an exoskeleton like Warrior Take Mikazuchi's NPC Cocytus since you're an insectoid race but I doubt it'll be that good without any Data Crystals around."

Natural Armor and weapons are sometimes granted by certain Races, like Demons, Insectoids, and Vampires but those will never be on par with crafted weapons from hours and months' worth of farming.

His claws can be considered natural weapons but Ulbert rarely uses them in favor of just blasting his enemies to ashes… well pixels.

"So? We going to that wall or what?" Ulbert spread his arms wide dramatically. "If we want information, then we should go there." It was more than likely made by an intelligent civilization, it is only natural and the best course of action to scour for information. They were good at that too considering Yggdrasil kept their secrets hidden and the Players were left on their own. It's nothing new to the former members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Still seems a bit dangerous to simply barge in." Touch Me argued. "If there were more of us, then perhaps I would have considered that option. Look at that fortress on the side, that doesn't strike me as too friendly." Why would they need such a large wall anyway? He could only imagine how much funds and manhours it took to construct something so massive. There was something disturbing happening to need a wall in the first place.

"We'll be fine. We could check out their levels with a Spell and bounce if it's too much for us to handle. For crying out loud, we're a World Champion and World Disaster class top Players respectively."

"Ulbert, we're not even sure if this is a game. We could be extremely weak compared to them, this isn't Yggdrasil, remember that."

Ulbert grunted at Touch Me's obvious lecture. To him, there's no need to reiterate the fact that this wasn't Yggdrasil. "We're not going to agree on this are we?" Not that that was a surprise to the two, they were as different as oil and water in terms of personality.

"Sounds about right. It's a regular occurrence before, why would that change now?" Touch me agreed, he was trying really hard not to start something with Ulbert while they're in this situation. While they disagreed with each other on principle, they couldn't deny each other's prowess as a Player. Ironically, their build mixed with each other quite well. Ulbert had pure concentrated power and is unrivaled in terms of AOE, While Touch Me has the greatest physical Skill that was single target. Touch Me was also a decent Tank allowing Ulbert to charge up his Trump Card.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ulbert offered. If the rest of the Guild were here then they would have simply done a majority vote but this had to suffice for now.

"You want to risk our lives on a game of Rock, paper, scissors?" Touch Me looked at him with an indiscernible expression as if he's measuring the Sorcerer. "Are you serious?"

"How is this any different compared to Momonga's majority vote?"

"In Yggdrasil, we don't die Ulbert."

* * *

Momonga deactivated the [Fly] Spell and used the ruined houses as cover, one could never be too careful when exploring new areas. Being in an open area left one susceptible to being PKed which is something he wanted to avoid in the off chance that this wasn't Yggdrasil anymore.

It also didn't help that Suzuki was a rather paranoid individual. To his credit, his skill which detected the presence of the Undead, existences the same as his Avatar picked up a reaction. Momonga knew that there are monsters around and that made him a bit hesitant in exploring the ruins. If he had a party of 6 with him then perhaps he could be a bit calmer regarding the situation. Casting the spell [Perfect Invisibility] Momonga's metaphorical heart calmed down a bit.

With both his [Fly] and [Detect Undead] abilities confirmed to have worked, the Overlord was tempted to summon an Undead minion of his own, perhaps the defensive oriented Death Knight which also had a skill that saved it from certain destruction no matter how destructive at least once. That'll have to be an area that was a bit more open than this narrow corner that could barely fit his frame much less a large hulking Death Knight.

Maybe a Hanzo might be better suited?

Still, the Undead that his Skill picked up was moving with no rhyme or reason indicating it has little to no intelligence. While the chance that this Undead was a lower type Undead was high, Suzuki Satoru didn't want to make assumptions, there's the chance that Yggdrasil rules don't apply here. One flaw of his detection Skill was it didn't tell him the level of the Undead near him and while he had spells that could, that meant that Momonga had to get him close and that was out of the question.

Mentally going through his list of Spells that was in his disposal thanks to [Dark Wisdom], Momonga eventually found the perfect one that can solve his problems.

[Distant Vision] A spell that gave him the information of all those within a certain radius. "Okay, Suzuki. Let's do this me!" Activating the spell with eagerness, Momonga couldn't help but exhale in disbelief.

The Spell obviously did something but it operated far differently than what the Undead was used to. In the game, a console screen would have shown up giving him the ability to adjust certain settings and the range. Now the Spell meshed with his own sight which was an odd sensation but it wasn't too different with the use of the Neuro Nano Machine but it wasn't exact causing a minor discomfort. The feeling of using it was almost second nature like an extra limb sprouted out and receiving brain waves to move.

Still, despite the differences in how the Spell works, it managed to accomplished what it was intended so Suzuki brushed off his curiosity and analyzed the nearest Undead reaction and sighed in relief.

"Stupid Zombie," Momonga muttered feeling a tiny but annoyed. "I was on edge for a Zombie of all things." Since both he and the Zombie were both types of Undead, there were little chance that the Zombie would attack him. Both are beings that expelled Negative energy, the less intelligent Undead like this Zombie prioritize being of Positive energy like the living. These Undead beings also gave other more intelligent Undead like Overlords for example somewhat of a bad rep in Yggdrasil and the lore made by the Shitty Devs.

Well, the name of the Zombie was blue in color so even if it was an aggressive being, Momonga would be able to deal with it with ease due to the level difference. With that out of the way, he felt much safer now and could devote the entirety of his attention on the ruined city that he was on. He sincerely doubted this was still Yggdrasil based on his evidence and deductions.

Momonga wondered if he even wanted to go back to his own world, all that would await him was a job he could care less about. Due to circumstances, the salary man never finished his education beyond Elementary school and that wasn't even a rare occurrence back in his world. A hundred years ago or so, people went to college by the millions and now, only the richest and those with connections like Touch Me's family could afford college. He, Ulbert, HeroHero and most of Ainz Ooal Gowb with a few exceptions like Garnet like wise never went to college either.

Disregarding that, his world is suffering from the near destruction of nature leaving little to actually enjoy. That is why DMMO-RPGs are so popular these days, it offered an experience and a rush that couldn't realistically be found otherwise.

The area he was investigating truly felt like a fantasy setting, the technological aspects of this city felt extremely low compared to what he was used to like he was sent centuries back into the past. Though to be fair, it wasn't as primitive like the cavemen and was built by people with intelligence. It was rather humbling actually, to see how people lived before the modern era, the concrete didn't look reinforced with metal mesh or rebar, there's no pipes so he doubted there was plumbing either. No cables, no electricity or anything that he would have expected in a city. Momonga knew it wasn't time travel due to the presence of the Undead Zombie earlier so he could cross that out. Was he dreaming? Maybe he fell asleep after diving and this was a lucid dream.

Momonga flinched when his [Distant Vision] had picked up another reaction. It was another Undead being but it was different from the Zombie from earlier which moved erratically with no goal in mind. This being moved with purpose and speed that was superior to that Zombie and Momonga now knew what to do.

* * *

"I win, we're doing this my way." Ulbert grinned showing rows of his sharp teeth. "O' Humans, know the lord of Disaster marches forward." The Demon flexed his claws which sparked once they scratched against each other.

"Still think this is a poor course of action." Touch Me's voice sounded a bit muffled since he grew a silver exoskeleton. Knowing Human nature, the Warrior was certain that they were most likely going to shoot first and ask questions never. "How in the hell did you beat me? Your luck is not exactly the greatest thing around." And that was putting it mildly, Ulbert's luck is almost as bad as Momonga's chances as the Gacha. Touch Me could remember the poor man just spend his Summer paycheck on the cash shop to get one item.

"Luck of the Devil." Ulbert grinned as he set his sights on the fortress. "Besides, unlike me you as an Insectoid needs food and where else to get food besides the Human market?" If the lore of Yggdrasil could be trusted in this New World, Demons don't need sustenance and has no definite lifespan even if they can eat for pleasure, it isn't necessary.

"Maybe, we can hunt a boar or something?" Touch Me had no real hunting skills but he was sure that farming in Yggdrasil was a decent enough of a practice. Add in the range of Skill, he was certain that he could take them by surprise.

"Who needs a boar when you can have a prepared ham sandwich? March Onward!" Ulbert sniffed the air. "I smell females." He could sense women more strongly most likely due to the fact that the stronger signatures were female making their scent register much more to the Demon. 3 signatures in particular stood out, 2 of them felt… divine if he had to put it. Touch Me also gave that sort of vibe and judging by that, it was probably due to their job classes.

"What?" Touch Me gave him a look despite his face not changing, the Demon could tell the Silver Paladin was dumbfounded.

"Demon senses. I can smell them and men too but they smell like a sceptic tank." Ulbert used [Mass Fly] and looked over the area to see anything interesting. "How are you going to fight without a sword Touch Me? I don't want to babysit you the whole way." Ulbert would have offered to make Touch Me equipment with [Create Greater Item] but he was sure Touch Me would simply turn it down again.

"It's called the fists of justice." He slammed his fists together causing a sonic boom.

"I don't recall you taking any Monk classes, that's why you made that Sebas butler."

"I don't need Monk classes to know how to punch." Touch Me was a Police Officer for decades now, that was the reason why he could become a World Champion seeing his real-world experience could transfer over.

"I think you're stubborn."

"Pot meet Kettle."

"Hmph, let's be real, we're both hypocrites." Ulbert grunted, he really didn't know how to deal with Touch Me in long periods of time. Trying to be polite to that man was putting a bitter taste in his mouth and it was probably the same for him as well.

Ulbert saw some Demi-Humans in the background. They were some variant of Snakemen, a close relative of Lizardmen. "Wonder what snakes taste like." Ever since he got this Demonic body of his, he felt a bit more malicious than usual and it didn't help being in so close with that person.

"We're not eating them." Touch Me said with finality. "Seems to be immoral to eat something intelligent."

"Not that different to me. We crush ants when we're kids and I don't feel bad about it." Ulbert shrugged.

"Trust me Ulbert and listen to me for a second, It's different when you kill a person. You might be able to act like you're some tough guy in Yggdrasil but can you live knowing that the blood of others stains your hands?"

"O-of course I can," Ulbert stammered. "I'm the evilest Player of all of Yggdrasil."

"You stuttered for a second."

"Tch, shut up. We're getting pretty close to the fortress."

A projectile was launched and hit Ulbert square in the chest and splintered off into different pieces upon impact. Naturally, it didn't do any damage but it managed to annoy Ulbert. "It appears Humans are just as undesirable to be around in this world too." Back in the early days, Heteromorphs were easy targets for other Players due to Pking them has no penalty to one's Karma and it was even encouraged due to certain classes need Players to kill Heteromorphs a certain number of times to meet the requirements.

"Let's not start something we'll regret here." Touch Me added with a sharp look. It was hard to tell due to the facial expressions of insects were practically nonexistent. Ulbert got the message.

Another arrow hit Ulbert on the face. It was starting to get really annoying, for some reason all the arrows were targeting the Demon as opposed to Touch Me.

"Demi-Human scum! This country does not welcome your filthy kind, LEAVE AT ONCE!" A bark like yell cut through the chaos. The man who spoke was visible located roughly center of the fortress which made him stand out amongst the other patrol units. That was a bad move, Ulbert was certain that these people would run around like a headless chicken once he took out the commander.

"Demi-Human?"

"What, don't tell me a Bafolk like you can't even comprehend something such as a category? Talk about stupidity." Mocking laughs was heard all around, it was sad considering the massive gulf concerning their strength compared to the 2 Players.

"Ulbert," Touch Me said warningly.

"C'mon that guy is asking for it."

"I told you it's a bad decision to come here."

"It depends on how you look at it. The way I see it, we're still in the clear." Ulbert flexed his claws. "It's not like these low-level noobs can even put a dent on us." The strongest Human there was only level 28 and Ulbert doubted that their big guns could even harm them.

"Even so, we shouldn't antagonize them needlessly." Touch Me argued. He was well aware in the disparity of their respective strengths, that was all the more reason to leave quietly.

"Stop ignoring me Trash!" The male leader barked again. "Leave now or get shot! Especially the Bafolk."

"You seem to be mistaken, I'm not a Demi-Human. I am the Demon Lord, and secondly, you will comply with our demands Human."

"Demon!" There was a palpable fear surrounding the guards when that word was used. Demons are among the stronger races that the Holy Kingdom faced. This nation was born from the reign of terror that the Evil Deities of legend brought and that was precisely why the military power was based on Priests and Paladins.

"We are the devote followers of our God! We won't fall into the temptations of your wretched kind Goat Face!"

That response brought up the morale of the men in the fortress unintendedly and shouts of similar phrases filled the air much to Ulbert's annoyance.

"Archers, Ready and Fire!"

A rain of arrows was launched at the 2 who didn't even bother moving and letting their physical nullification handle the matter. Each and every one of the projectiles bounced off their bodies or splintered upon impact leaving the Players unharmed.

* * *

Pavel felt his fingers shake when he saw those arrows did nothing to harm the Demon and that insect man. Even the magic enchanted arrows like fire, ice and even the Demonic bane Holy magic had no effect on the Demon which was frightening to consider. Either this Demon had somehow mutated and has the ability to ignore Holy Magic which was the core of the Roble Kingdom's strength or he was so powerful that the attack just couldn't harm him.

Both those possibility was troubling, either way they couldn't let it live. If it had children, in the future, the Holy Kingdom would be threatened by waves of Demonic invasions. Their resistance to Holy essentially makes them the worst type of enemies for this country to face.

"Are you quite done?" The Demon simply brushed off the dust on his expensive looking clothes with a dramatic wrist motion. It was odd, like he was deliberately trying to be the center of attention. "You attacked us without even listening to what we want, maybe you people should be wiped off the face of this planet for your sheer stupidity. Are you TRYING to make an enemy out of every nonhuman out there or are we just the exception?"

"As if we could trust the words of a Demon!" The General tried to raise the fighting spirit of those under him with little success. "This isn't the first time we fought your god forsaken kind, and we'll prevail again for our PEOPLE ARE BLESSED BY OUR GODS!" This time, that did increase their fighting spirit judging by the cheers. The Roble Holy Kingdom is a highly religious country almost as religious as the Slane Theocracy and as such they believe in the afterlife and being rewarded after death.

Pavel Baraja gripped his bow to the point that it almost splintered. Even if he was out-matched by those 2, he as a man has an obligation to protect his wife and daughter. He was no fool, he could feel the power silently radiating from those beings and how insignificant he was compared to them but the imagination of the destruction those 2 can cause brought out some of his steely resolve.

"We don't wish to harm any of you, all that we ask is to grant us some food, water, equipment and a map and we'll go on our way." The Silver Insect man started trying to calm the situation down with his words. He didn't seem as malevolent as that Demon next to him but there was simply no way the people here would ever listen to his words. Humans of this world don't even trust the words of other Humans from other nations much less something monstrous in appearance.

"We won't fall for your lies scum," The General spat. He couldn't believe the audacity of these mosters, simply barging in to this place just with the two of them. Demi-Humans has tried every trick in the book and he could recognize that those monsters were simply trying to get them to lower their guard. That goat Demon looks like he's about to gorge himself in the blood of this country's people.

"Touch, I'm gonna shut this fool up now," The goat Demon locked eyes with the General. The poor man shivered and almost soiled his own pants, Ulbert's Negative Karma mixed with his demonic presence made him to be a very intimidating presence.

"Don't kill them." Touch Me said. "This isn't game, remember that."

"Keep your lectures to yourself." Ulbert teleported right in front of the General with a frown. "You bark too much, boy."

The soldier drew their swords, axes and spears and launched themselves at the Demon who had his hands around the General's neck. The talons for claws nicked him a bit and drew blood, the General choked out a few sounds before he passed out.

* * *

 **[Double Slash.]**

A man wearing light leather armor came in armed with 2 short swords and activated his Martial Art. His swords glowed with a purple radiance filled with his righteous power. Rolas was simply a trained civilian that guarded the wall this week and he cursed his luck that he had to face a Demon of all things. Demi-Humans while possessed superior strength compared to Humans, they were easy enough to deal with due to them being rather primitive. A Demon was an existence that possessed powerful magic and often possessed an intelligence that surpassed Humankind.

Ulbert looked rather curious at the technique and made a bring it gesture. Rolas growled and swung his swords in an x shaped slash.

Chrkk.

The swords were blocked.

Faster than what his eyes could perceive, Rolas let out a disbelieving breath. He couldn't follow the movement of Ulbert who simply brought his claws at the last possible moment and deflected the swords with ease.

[Magic Arrow]

A bolt of magical energy shot Ulbert's top hat and fizzled out of existence without leaving the scratch.

The Magic Caster looked at his staff and back at Ulbert's undamaged form. "…Fuck." She said simply. This was clearly a high leveled Demon, far stronger than what she had faced when she was an Adventurer. This was going a bit far but she couldn't but think that this Demon might very well be superior to even Remedios Custodio, this country's greatest Paladin which she also admired. Personality aside, there's no greater time to be a woman in the Roble Holy Kingdom than right now. The current Holy King was female, so was the head of the Paladin Order and High Priestess.

"Oi, Touch Me." The Demon called out.

"E-excuse me." The Mage squeaked out.

"Not you." Ulbert made a shooing motion. "You're cute and all but you're not my type."

"What?" Touch Me somehow found and equipped himself with a shield and punched a soldier's gut knocking him out in one attack. The insect then smacked another armed man's nose flooring him.

"That move that guy did, think it's a Skill?"

The hell was a skill Rolas thought. Shaking his head, he cleared his head and relaxed. He had to defeat these monsters.

 **[Capacity Building]**

 **[Ability Boost]**

 **[Fatal Edge]**

Rolas let out a battle cry filled with spirit and put everything he had into this one thrust. Packing his strength in one attack he aimed for the weak spot of the Demon, no of all living things, their throats.

"It connected! I killed it!" Rolas cried out. Now surely women will now pay attention to him. The fame of the man that slayed a Demon who claimed to be a Demon Lord would surely give him a bit of prestige in the pub.

"Think again." The Goat Demon smirked tauntingly. This brought back some nostalgic memories for Ulbert, reminded him of the times he went PKing, he could still hear the shouts of disbelief of the Players when Ainz Ooal Gown tanked their trump cards.

Rolas put some distance between them. "How did you live!" Using 3 Martial Arts at once was his trump card, he should have least damaged him. Rolas didn't see the demon use any magic and there was no way he could have with the distance between them.

"Let's finish this." Ulbert extended his hand and everything went black for them all.

"…We accidentally killed some of them." Touch Me lowered his head in shame. It was more than he was comfortable with, Touch Me had killed people as a law enforcement officer but this was on a whole different level. This body he now had, was far more lethal and deadly than he could have ever imagined.

"Even as a Magic Caster, my physical strength was far superior to the strongest warrior." Ulbert said. "It couldn't be helped. I overheard that the hills were home to various Demi-Human species, if we wanted information about the world we're are in, in any great detail then it was inevitable that we showed up here."

"…Even so," Touch Me accepted Ulbert's points. "That Archer was a noble man. A shame that his life was snuffed out." At least he managed to give that archer a warrior's death but that still didn't make things right. He and the few others died because of Ulbert and himself crossing over.

"You saw the way he was glaring at us. I might be a Demon now, but that guy freaked me the hell out." Ulbert shivered. "Like that NPC Tabula made, what was her name again? Nigreedo or something."

"That prankster… has some interesting tastes to say the least."

"Let's just get a map and get the hell out of here." Ulbert had dealt with enough stupidity for one day and he would rather not deal with these zealots again. Seriously, its like common sense just bounces off them like they were coated in oil. They should have realized the disparity in strength and simply acquiesced to their demands. Surprisingly, Touch Me disn't give him as much shit as usual was it due to him being right or because of the blood spilled?

Ulbert didn't feel anything when he killed those people, no guilt or pleasure… was his Demon body changing him? It was a terrifying thought to think about. Whatever the case may be, he had a feeling that he should shut the hell up for the meanwhile and work with his least favorite borderline hated enemy Touch Me until they had a grasp on their situation in this strange New World.

* * *

What ever this Undead being was, it was clearly intelligent. He couldn't tell its overall level but judging from the color of the information given to him by [Distant Vision], it was stronger than the Zombie but less so than him.

And it could tell that it was weaker than the Overlord because it was running away from Momonga as quickly as it can.

Momonga will not let an opportunity like this pass by him. He needed the information and he'll extract it from that Undead entity. If he approached it calmly, the less likely it'll attack him who was also a fellow Undead being. There was some sort of kinship from entities borne from Negative Energy after all, like how whales would occasionally let Dolphins join their pod despite being different species.

Casting the [Fly] Spell once more, Momonga took off into the skies. The Undead that was running away from him had a familiarity of this city indicating that it was a native of this world as opposed to a possible Undead transported from Yggdrasil like he was.

But that mattered little, not only was his speed superior to the other Undead and also, the Overlord had a bird's eye view along side the information given to him by [Distant Vision].

Using all that to his advantage, he eventually cornered the Undead in a shabby run-down alley. It bumped into Momonga full-force and it literally bounced off of his abdomen and landed on its butt.

It was actually a she judging from her pristine golden blonde hair, it was so gold in fact that je almost though her hair was sculpted from the precious metal itself when it was still molten.

She clutched the top of her heads in pain with her tiny arms and let out a pathetic cry, that made Momonga feel a little guilty instantly. Suzuki Satoru wondered if this is what they called the instinctive feeling of protecting children despite her being technically an Undead monster. He wouldn't know since he never had children of his own or younger siblings either.

She sniffled.

Quick Satoru! Ask a question before she starts crying!

"um… Hello child," He tried to act nonchalant. He hoped that his voice was steady, the last thing he wants is her trying to run off again. "Good evening, it's a bit cloudy but um… nice weather, tonight right?"

Damn it! He blew it.

She didn't answer. She seemed tired as if she was trying to catch her breath which was strange, according to Yggdrasil, the Undead don't tire regardless of how much they move around… perhaps she's a newly turned Undead?

A Vampire or a Dullahan most likely, judging her Humanoid appearance.

"I have some questions that I would like to ask and I wonder if you could answer them?"

She nodded. Good, it appears that she understands what he was saying. He was a bit scared since judging by her golden hair that she was a foreigner of some sort. Or would he being called a foreigner be more accurate? Japanese isn't a widely spoken language compared to other western languages, while he had some English skills, he wouldn't call himself fluent by any means.

"Firstly, I would like to introduce myself," Momonga started. "I'm… Suzuki Satoru, what's yours?" He decided to use his Human name instead of his Username just incase his Username might sound fake to her. She might not believe him if there's a slight delay from picking his name to go by, while Momonga was practically second nature to him, Suzuki didn't want to take any chances.

"K-no." She whispered.

"Hmm?" Momonga let out a confused noise.

"My name is Keeno Fasrith Iberun."

"I see, I don't suppose you have any parents do you? I'll take you to them if you do." Momonga doubted it, even if they were still alive in this ruin of a city, he doubted that they would care for an Undead being.

She confirmed it with a shake of her head. There was tears in her inhuman crimson eyes threatening to fall.

This tugged a bit at his non-physical heart. He himself only had a mother in his childhood but she had passed away from exhaustion from her job and he was sent to an orphanage soon after. That thought and the fact that his Guildmates abandoned him caused Suzuki to extend his hand to this fledgling Vampire.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you'll accompany me then?"

Despite the hand just being skeletal, to Keeno, that hand might as well be a hand of the Gods themselves. Whether it be a Monster, Undead or Demon, none of that mattered to her. She hesitated for a short moment before grabbing on to it as if it held the key to salvation itself.

* * *

 **Here's the new chap guys, sorry for the fact that the Ainz portions were practically condensed versions of the beginning of Volume one and the Twitter Side Story but to be fair, the events weren't changed so it made it difficult to write something new and still call it the same Ainz Origin. Yup, Momonga is the same Momonga that got sent back 250 years into the past. The reason I did this besides Evileye being the best Waifu, Shirou has a significant advantage against Ainz from his combat ability and experience alone, while this doesn't make them equal... I like to think it somewhat bridges the gap.**

 **The reason why Nazarick got transferred to the New World in the first place is technically, not due to Ainz but rather Touch Me and Ulbert who was stuck in the loading screen during the Yggdrasil Server Shutdown which technically made them in and yet not in Nazarick at the same time. That in turn, caused the 2 of them to be transferred to another location than the Tomb or Katze Plain.**

 **I think I didn't do a great job at Ulbert's character but I wanted to emphasize his dislike of Touch Me alongside his Chuuni qualities that he was stated to have lol. I would like some advice in that regard.**

 **Unfortunately, there just isn't much to work with regarding them besides one flash back back in volume 5 or 6 and those Blue Ray short chapters.**


	4. Return to the Main Plot

**Here's a new chap ladies and gentlemen. Before we start so to speak, I was wondering if you readers could like think of a character build for Shirou's NPCs. It would be preferable if they fit into the mold of their Fate counterpart's abilties to the best that the overlord and Dungeons and Dragons system can offer. Im not well versed into Dungeons and Dragons and never played that game in my life besides some lore videos on youtube.**

 **Btw, to all FGO players, tell me the results of your Summer pulls if you did pull on that banner that is. I got everyone but the one I absolutely wanted. I really wanted Kiyohime Lancer due to her saving my ass back in early game but I'm not a fan of the Beserker life due to how normally fragile they are. Well besides Cu Alter, that man is a beast.**

 **With a little less than 460 quartz, I pulled both versions of Anne, both Lancer and Caster Tamamo yay, now I got NP2 Casko ftw. One Rider Son and another Trap Deon. Overall not bad considering the CEs as well so I won't complain. But sucks I couldn't get Kiyohime. Been saving since the end of Jalter bannner besides the use of the tickets for yolos getting San Xuang and Mama Raikou. Yknow, there are times I regret not rolling like Cu Alter's and Ozymandias. They are beasts that I'm stuck relying on supports.**

 **Don't have any quartz left for the other part of the banner coming out which is a shame but im satisfied with the results. Besides its not like these limited Servants wont come back in like 2 years but still.**

 **Finally finished the Camelot chapter a few days ago and man, the knights are just cunt pricks especially Tristan.**

* * *

Shirou and the 3 NPCs reached Carne Village and saw the absolute gore that the Iron Golem had inflicted on the so-called knights. Very few them had survived the systematic discriminate slaughter of them and yet Shirou didn't feel any sympathy for them. Like how someone wouldn't feel bad for a verified murderer being handed the death sentence, his only regret that its because of Human nature like that prevents the ideal utopia all of Mankind should strive for.

"W-we're SAVED!" One of the Slane Theocracy knight cheered eliciting similar outbursts from the other survivors. Some of them even took the time to leer at the NPCs, he wasn't surprised at that, NPCs are created to be as perfect as possible if one put in the effort, that artificial sculpted beauty similar to a Homunculus. Naturally, they surpassed the natural beauty that is born rather than art taken form.

Despite understanding that, it did nothing to curve the annoyance of inferior beings gazing what belongs to him. ?! Belongs to him? That sudden way of thinking was not something that the individual known as Shirou Emiya was capable of in the past, he had never objectified people before, but he was clearly doing so right now.

Was his draconic blood that his Avatar bestowed affecting him now? He'll have to deal with that later if it gets out of hand but right now, he had other things to worry about. Like those knights who thought that they were there to save them.

Ridiculous.

"Your mistaken, we are not here for you." Artoria stated with all of her Kingly authority that made them all want to bow. "In fact, that Golem is only here due to it heeding the orders of our Master." Our, was regarding to her elder sister Altria and the Fallen Aesphere Dispel but they got the message from inference.

They paled. If the Golem was already this much of a monster, then they don't even want to guess how much more powerful the Master of It was.

"I'll spare you if you disarm yourselves and remove your armor." Shirou stated with finality. He didn't want to spare such scum, but it would be more useful if they carried a message to their superiors.

Clank. One sword was removed and that caused a chain effect causing others to disarm as fast as possible.

"Tell whoever gave you those orders that I, Shirou Emiya dare them to attack again. This village is now under my protection and I protect what is mine." The Magus glared at them with a but of blood lust in his eyes to carry the message.

"…Don't you think your heads are a bit high to the Master who rules over us?" Altria stated with a bit of annoyance in her otherwise monotone voice. "Kneel before, the one who's strength surpasses that of Dragons."

They instantly kneeled and bowed their heads to the point of them trying to fuse with the ground.

"That wasn't necessary Altria," Shirou said. "Leave." He ordered them, and they ran as fast as they physically can, bringing a cold laugh from the black clad knight.

"Trash." Altria sheathed her sword. "They possess neither physical strength or even mental strength. Sparing them is not what I would have done."

"Are you saying that your decision is superior than that of the Supreme One?" Dispel said coldness dripping from every word. She glared at Altria who looked at the Fallen Angel with faint curiosity. The Aesphere's multi-colored blood red, magenta pink and golden eyes flared with ferocity as opposed to their more feminine charm.

"I simply stated my opinion, you should learn to not read insinuations that are not there."

"That's enough break it up." Shirou ordered. Dispel really seems to dislike some of his NPCs due to their more willful nature compared to herself. That is something that has to be dealt with sooner or later but for now, the villagers take priority.

"You can rest easy now," Shirou assured them with a slight smile. "I'm confident in my strength and rest assured, there's nothing you have to fear with this Golem as your protector."

"Oooh!"

"Y-you are?" The chief looked at him warily.

"I am a Mage who happened to see what was happening during my scrying, so I felt obligated to help."

Despite saving them, the villagers didn't seem to trust him. Relief on their faces were obvious but they were wary and on guard despite their salvation. Artoria noticed this and looked at him. Her gaze was asking him permission if she could take over.

He nodded. Artoria was designed to have max charisma making her more than ideal to explain things to the villagers. Her character bio had the equivalent Yggdrasil history as historically possible regarding the middle ages which includes the castes systems set in place like the Feudal lords and peasant taxing in exchange for protection. This made her a natural with matters like these. The real Artoria had also taxed her people so she could fund her army to fight off the Saxons.

"While we may have saved you, know that this wasn't for free. We expect to be compensated by this labor."

The villagers immediately relaxed upon hearing the callous demand for money despite the tragedy that had befallen them, but it was perhaps Human nature to doubt something as unconditional aid from outsiders. That doubt had kept the species alive in spite of the countless number of predators that surround them in this world.

The doubts and twinge of fear disappeared from their faces, even if they were worried about the money, they could rest easy knowing that the ones who rescued them asked for a very understandable reward. After all, who doesn't want money, the possibilities on how to use it was borderline infinite. To these poor villagers, the thought of not wanting money was a foreign concept to them. Though how to pay their saviors and have enough to pay for the repairs was a worrying topic that would need to be sorted out.

"Master, I suggest pillaging the arms and armor of those 'Knights' to bolster out military might and make Golems out of it." Altria tip toed and whispered into his ear. She spoke loud enough that the enhanced inhuman hearing of the other NPCs can listen in but low enough that the people of the village didn't. "If we were transferred to this New World then the possibility of another Guild or Player Entity also exists. We should prepare while the world does not know of our existence and take advantage of our anonymity." She glanced at Artoria speaking to the villagers allaying their fears before losing interest entirely.

"An excellent idea," Shirou agreed. "Dispel gather their equipment and have Zel Wretch or Merlin open a **[Gate]** to Danzo's and Babbage's Layer."

Dispel had a troubled expression on her face before agreeing to the order, she bowed slightly and walked off with her gigantic lance on hand. The Angel really did not like Altria and Shirou didn't know how to handle that. Naturally, as his personal NPC and having a familiar face on top of that, Shirou is inclined to take the side of Altria in most circumstances. As the head of a group, such blatant favoritism will lead to future issues and fractures and that is something that absolutely cannot happen.

As the Guild Master, he is ultimately responsible for the actions of Valhalla's inhabitants, from the NPCs, to summoned Mercenaries and the pop-up spawns.

"Village chief," Vulcanus called out. "I have saved 2 sisters and we'll negotiate the terms of payment later."

The elderly man could only nod, nervous of his viilage's fate. It would be difficult to repair the damages done if they are forced to pay too much. It was something that they were unfortunately used to as taxes for the Kingdom was very high. At the very least, they can say the money that was taken was in exchange for their well being instead of simply funding for the yearly war with the Baharuth Empire.

* * *

The chief had a very humble house near the village square, though considering the fantasy like medieval setting and village setting at that, it might be considered upper end but not by a significant margin compared to everyone else. The living room was fairly large for a house for only two people, the wooden table and chairs were old but not to the point that it was step or 2 away from breaking.

Living in the 22nd century, Shirou found it very noticeable lack of technology. Considering magic is very wide spread, he supposed that it was only natural that the advancement of mankind hasn't spread to the point of endangering the planet. Besides the material weapons were made of, mankind hasn't truly begun to advance till significantly after the Age of the Gods.

Taking a seat, the 3 NPCs quickly followed after placing their weapons to the side but still within arm's length just in case of anything even remotely threatening their lord Vulcanus.

He smiled a tad bit remembering their stares at the weapons that the 3 NPCs had. Besides Dispel's Lance Satanael, Shirou created the 3 swords.

Altria's sword Deathcalibur, the sword of Underworld containing Demonic and Negative energy extremely potent towards Holy entities and can summon beings of the Underworld for assistance.

A majestic bastard sword that can be comfortably used whether one handed or two handed. A sword of black darkness combined with the appearance and brutality of a dragon's hide. Truly, it can be said to be the manifestation of Altria's philosophy of one's inner strength and her conviction.

Artoria's Excalibur Yggdrasil and Excalibur Aeros of the Excalibur series.

Excalibur Yggdrasil, the former sword of Altria before she became 'corrupted' as part of her character bio.

Excalibur Yggdrasil was forged by the God of Forging Vulcanus [himself] after he and his Party murdered the previous Forge God Volundr. The shell [Item Sleeve] of the Holy Sword Excalibur Yggdrasil was the reward after completing the quest in Jotunheim. The blade is so sharp that it could even pierce the roots of the World Tree.

A sword of pure gold, whether it be the glorious blade itself and event the hilt was gold beyond compare aside from the real Excalibur owned by Saber. The guard was shaped to resemble the wings of a fairy as homage to the original creators of the original Holy sword of the planet.

The only part of the blade that was not gold was the green plate containing 3 orbs made from the Prismatic Ores that his Guild World Searcher had collected over the years. One of the ores was made out of Celestial Uranium which was found in the 7 hidden mines that was once owned by Ainz Ooal Gown before the use of the World Item Ouroboros which was considered a one-use item a part of the Twenty.

In other words, this sword was made from a World Item known as the **[Caloric Stone]** , initially Shirou had thought it was wasteful to use one of the Twenty to claim the mines of Ainz Ooal Gown after his Guild laid being beaten in the 1500 unit raid of Nazarick. It was petty to get worked up over a situation that occurred from one's own decision and to be honest he was more than a little annoyed that his World Item was used without his consent but looking back, the near limitless amounts of **[Caloric Stones]** was worth even the use of one of the Twenty.

The other Orbs that form a trinity was the **[Polaric Stone]** and the **[Exothermic Stone]** borne of the Prismatic Ores other than Celestial Uranium which the **[Caloric Stone]** was based on.

The **[Polaric Stone]** was made from the Prismatic Ore Scarletite and the **[Exothermic Stone]** was made Apoithakarah. All these Ores had in common was that they made even Adamantite soft in comparison. In other words, this sword was almost even on par with his Guild Weapon which was a scary thought. Technically speaking, back in Yggdrasil, Artoria had a better weapon than he did seeing that practically no one ever brought out their Guild Weapon to battle outside of a Guild raid.

Excalibur Aeros was humbler in comparison, borne of the recycled Data Crystals of other weapons such as Caliburn Prototype I, Galatine II, Arondight IV, Secace, Grail Lance Percival and left-over Data Crystals no one used in their personal weapon.

As one played Yggdrasil more and alongside the patches developers add in, there's always the possibility to craft new gear that surpassed the equipment that Players use and thus their older equipment becomes obsolete. Sure, one can reharvest Data Crystals but usually it would be counter productive to do so and thus most Players shove them into their inventory as a back up or sell it to less experienced players for gold.

Unlike Excalibur Yggdrasil, Aeros wasn't made for power but for speed and the ability to inflict status ailments. Every touch of the sword to another individual, the chances of getting a status ailment increases due to the speed of the weapon and near guaranteed of paralysis or bind from the slightest of touch.

The sword was a brilliant silver long sword that had a small fuller to reduce a bit of the weight, so it can be used left or less dominant hand without issue. The blade itself had a diamond cross section and a golden guard in the shape of a upside down crown with a diamond shaped ruby in the center and a long metal gold plate that extended into the blade itself reinforcing the construction and aesthetic. In fact, the guard itself looked like a mini-sword much to Vulcanus' amusement. The hilt was a pure white ivory that gave the sense of holiness despite the fact that an animal, a Demonic Beast God died for its construction.

It was rather amusing to remember the reactions of his former Guildmates when he gave the swords to Artoria. The complaints of an NPC having superior equipment compared to them Players was one of the more recent nostalgic memories he made after his retirement.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, Shirou Sama." The chief started. "There were certain matters that required my attention."

He had tan skin but not to the point of the darker tones that he had similarly to EMIYA due to his extensive use of magecraft. The chief had a more natural sun baked tan from working in the fields his whole life compared to the artificial darkening that he had.

As someone who lived a life on a village and little money, and one who did manual labor to get by, it was natural for him to have a muscular and strong build despite his advanced age.

Shirou felt… empathetic towards the man as he too knew what it was like to have had an aging body and how it would get in the way. Ever since his human body took on aspects of his Yggdrasil Avatar, his body not only became far stronger, but it took away the concept of aging away entirely.

While some Heteromorphs like Deathvines, Doppelgangers, and Insectmen have very long but ultimately determined lifespans, Half-Golems and the Dragon derived Races did not and are considered biologically immortal.

The chief looked like he had a large weight on his shoulders, most likely due to his worries on the price that he thought Shirou would impose on them.

The Player did not know how to handle this situation, the younger part of him wanted nothing more than to say that he did it for free and to help them was natural. The more experienced part of him realized that it was better to leave the situation as mutually beneficial to not have issues later on. During his time in the Mage's Association, Shirou experienced something that was somewhat of alien concept to him despite seeing Saber practice it.

Sometimes, one's pride is as important if not more important than their lives. While ordinary people are not as drastic compared to Magus especially those with prestigious blood ties, pride was something tied to Human life.

"Here." The Chief's wife offered him a crudely shaped wooden cup. "Please help yourself. Or would tea would be better?"

"Water's fine." Shirou smiled to assure her. "Though can you get some green tea for my companions here?" Tea was a great drink that he preferred over coffee, a hot steaming cup truly calmed his nerves many times in the past.

"Of course, no problem." The village chief's wife went up and looked for the best tea leaves that they have on hand.

"H-how could we assume to be your companions, as equals to you the Supreme one?" Artoria said while trying to keep her composure infront of the village chief. She did a remarkable job of saving face despite her words indicating her lower position to the Mage. "We are your servants, we are the swords to serve your noble form. Your form is justice incarnate."

"…Quite the devote servant," The chief said after a few moments of silence. "Your relationship is truly enviable. Shirou Sama, are you perhaps a noble or are you simply a man that women can't resist?" Though after seeing his power through his Iron Golem summon, the chief had no doubt that the man before him was powerful. Perhaps even powerful enough to be considered a man of legend.

"…Our relationship isn't as you imply, old man," Altria spoke up. She sipped the green tea gingerly giving her the image of a kitten lapping up water. A very feminine movement despite her inclinations in acting similarly to a man. "Our connection is far deeper than that. From the beginning of my earliest memories, I had always known my duty was to serve him… though if he wanted that type of relation, I won't refuse his advances."

If Shirou was younger, he would have undoubtedly blushed but… he was a far more experienced as a man now. Besides, would the NPCs he created be considered akin to his own children? While some of them held the forms of those he admitted were beyond simply beautiful like the snake like lithe charm of Medusa, the elf like charm of Medea or even the mature radiance of Scathach.

"Sister!" Artoria almost coughed out her drink. He was secretly glad that Dispel wasn't here, he had grasped a portion of Dispel's personality and he was almost positive that the Angel would have made a scene concerning him sitting down on a shabby house and the service.

"We gotten off topic," Shirou coughed to clear his throat. "Let us start with the negotiation for my… no, our labor regarding the safety of this village." Shirou needed to ask for an amount that wouldn't be insultingly little but also not to heavy of a payment that he would hinder the reconstruction of the village.

"Yes, but before we start that… Thank you very much!" The chief bowed to him.

"Hmm?"

"Without your help, this village would have surely perished by now. You have our deepest gratitude."

"There's no need for you to bow to someone like me," Shirou attempted to ease the man. "Besides, there's no need for thanks for paid service."

"Even so, we still want to thank you, our savior."

" _Such modesty, such humbleness."_ Artoria was positively glowing hearing the praises sung of her lord. Truly, Vulcanus was the kindest of the 100 Supreme Ones, that fact was undebatable even if those other NPCs borne from the other Supreme Ones argue it.

After all, among the 100, it was her lord and her sister's lord that stayed behind not them, the other 99. It was Vulcanus Sama that gave them their life and their will, a free will that surpasses the others whose NPCs are akin to slaves, knowing only to sing empty praises of a master that no longer cares about them. Artoria was sure, that Altria and Vulcanus' other creation felt the same way.

"I'm sure as the chief, you have other matters to attend to." Shirou laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them easing into a more relax posture. The Magus felt cold sweat drip down the back of his neck when he felt a certain gaze on him and it was unpleasant.

Artoria was frowning heavily at him the moment for some reason and he had no idea why. She was just smiling at him radiantly just a moment ago! Why did she change moods so quickly? Shirou knew that this person wasn't really Saber but it was hard for him not to treat her as such. In a sense, this Artoria was no different than Mordred the knight of Rebellion. A fake, a very convincing fake but a fake nonetheless.

Why did she start frowning? Was it the change in his posture? As a king, she must have taken a great deal of effort regarding her image and how people perceived her. She even hid her gender for goodness sake. Truly, that was one of the universe's greatest question, how did Artoria and so many other heroes managed to hide their gender! Their faces just screamed woman to him.

The Player decided to put his theory to the test. It made sense in his mind and now it was time to confirm his suspicions.

Vulcanus immediately straightened up as fast as possible without drawing attention to his unease once again adopting a more respectable and perhaps even regal posture and just like that, the storm that was Artoria's displeasure evaporated, once again smiling albeit not as widely as before.

The Doppelganger didn't know how to respond to that, to be honest, in life Shirou never had the qualities of the king or the innate skills to inspire loyalty of others. He had led people in battle, whether it be Human wars or a group of Enforcers that didn't mind working under an Oriental and a first-generation Mage without a Family Crest at that. He found that people who put their lives on the line, even Mages tend to be more reasonable than the nobility.

It was honestly rather uncomfortable to try and pretend to be something he was not. He was a fighter, not a king. Shirou has more affinity to be a Rouge or an Assassin than some sort of ruler. He'll have to be honest and tell Artoria that after this, while it wasn't unpleasant to have the admiration of others, the NPCs were crushing him with the weight of their devotion.

Vulcanus coughed into his palm. "As I was saying, what sort of compensation can I expect?"

"I'm not certain but if everyone chips in then perhaps we can gather roughly 3000 copper pieces." The chief responded after a moment of deliberation. "It might take a while to gather anything of a higher value besides silver. This village haven't bought anything of a high value so gold and platinum pieces aren't used but I'm certain that we could exchange the copper in the nearest city."

He recognized the metals listed, that brought a bit of relief to the Player's mind seeing there is at least a bit of familiarity. Copper while sounding common in this New World, that metal while paling in comparison to silver and gold, in his old-world copper was used in electronics especially the cables bringing in a hefty price. At least hefty in the homeless community seeing that they could make a quick buck going around and stripping wires of plastic and harvesting the metal material within.

If he remembered correctly on the history courses he took in college, back in ancient times, merchants used scales to weigh coins from foreign lands to determine their worth. They even used gold and silver like this New World was doing even thousands of years ago.

Shirou hadn't touched physical money in a century as digital type currency became more popular back in his world. That and scammers became much more intricate in faking physical money like bills seeing the materials used is worth next to nothing compared to the material cost of metal coins.

"…I see, that sounds pretty heavy. Carrying 3000 copper pieces isn't ideal and I have the sneaking suspicion that that amount is a bit steep to your pockets. All I would ask of you is enough of these pieces to travel to the nearest city you mentioned for me and my companions."

Shirou paused thinking on what to say next. Obviously, he's not going to go out of his way to say that he's from Yggdrasil or even from another world if he didn't have to. Even if the Half-Golem was pretty certain that these people are not fellow Players, he didn't want that secret of him to spread. His Avatar merged with his real body somehow through unknown means, he bets it's that blood sucker Zelretch but the point is that no one would recognize his appearance as the Guild leader of one of the top ranked Guild World Searcher Vulcanus.

Besides his Golden Draconic eyes, Vulcanus looks like a splitting image of the Counter Guardian EMIYA. He found it ironic that his class in game was World Guardian and his alternate self is a Counter Guardian, its as if a higher power was trying to say something to the old Japanese man.

"…That's." The chief hesitated. No matter how one looked at it, that was a low price, too low of a price for the deed of saving the lives of villagers. His villagers, the gratitude that he felt to that young man couldn't be explained with words. That feeling the chief felt was salvation and to his savior, what he felt was akin to what a follower felt when he discovers his calling to religion and whatever god that religion revolves around.

"That is to say I have another price," Shirou held his hand up to interrupt the chief. "I don't know if you noticed by now, but I am not a pure-blooded human." The Magus pointed to his eyes. Technically true, since his main Human body was a part of his new body for some strange reason, Shirou can claim to be part Human. "Due to my Draconic ancestry, I have a longer life span than most. I'm not familiar with the world at large and neither are my subordinates. I have spent over a century in isolation and even before that I'm not aware of the changes in this world from my own lack of desire to get involved with the the politics." Technically true, but he mixed in a bit of falsity to make sure that he doesn't drop the fact that he wasn't originally a part of this world.

There was a slight pause to consider how to continue and to allow the village chief and his wife to digest the newly revealed information in small increments.

"Because of this, I find it more worthwhile and valuable to obtain information in place of money that can be earned with enough time." Shirou said mixing in the truth and diverting the question and thought processes of the 2 villagers. Rin had told him that EMIYA often used this half-truth tactic against her in the course of their Grail War and through his experience, a lie with a sprinkle of truth is much more believable anyway. The art of deception is not lying in of itself but rather getting the person to believe and think a certain way and they'll miss the more important bits.

"I see! Wait here for a moment please." The chief got up from the table and proceeded to another room, most likely his bedroom. His wife followed him, perhaps having a vague idea of his thought process through their many years of marriage and decided to help him look for whatever he is trying to find.

* * *

"That is slightly displeasing." Altria gave an unsatisfied face, a stark contrast to her usual bored expression. "To think these peasants are speaking to you as if you are equals. My master, you are on the same level as a god if not higher. They should be on their knees like the rest of them."

"That's enough." Shirou scolded her, though his scolding tone held no heat. It sounded more exasperated, like a parent trying to get rid of their child's embarrassing quirk. "I enjoy that more than prostration. I wouldn't mind if you NPCs adopted that casualness either."

Altria looked at him with widened eyes, it was a strange look that seemed to say, _"Who is this person?"_ It was a similar look Rin gave to Fuji Nee at times. Shirou smiled wryly mentally, amused by the memories flowing in.

"A king is a person and a god is a person, there's no difference between that." Shirou cracked his neck and every single finger on each hand. "Haven't you preferred you subordinates treating you regularly? It is the same for me."

"But," Artoria protest, almost meekly. That sort of attitude didn't fit the original Saber and caused Shirou to do a double-take. "You are my Master, my God."

"Vulcanus," Altria tested slowly and feeling it with her voice. "Hmmm, it feels strange. To not add the honorific at the end."

"Indeed," Artoria nodded sagely. It was the same nod when Saber agreed with his decisions on those rare occasions. "It feels off somehow and it is too informal for my taste."

" _Even though Saber preferred calling me Shirou,"_ Shirou sweat dropped. He was about to retort but stopped when he felt a **[Message]** connect.

" _Lord Vulcanus,"_ Dispel's voice echoed a bit in his mind like she was in a cave. It was strange, but no stranger compared to Servant connections to him or Chaldea's communications _. "I have transported those Human filth's equipment and carcasses to Valhalla as ordered."_

"Good Work," Shirou nodded. "Though, it's corpses not carcasses, carcasses are used to describe the dead bodies of animals."

" _Indeed, at least according to Human terminology but to us NPCs of Valhalla, there is no distinction between Humans and beasts."_ Dispel said without pausing or even joking. _"There is no point in creating a new word for those inferior life forms milord who rules over me."_

Shirou decided to ignore that remark and move on. Strange, Dispel doesn't refer the Human NPCs he made the same way despite her issues with their free willed spirits that he bestowed upon them.

"Ahem, I messaged you to inform your exalted self that your creation Zel Wretch and Paracelsus has taken in interest in experimenting on the carcasses of the Humans." She cleared her throat. "I wanted your approval before handing them over in case you had other plans with them."

Shirou didn't really care about their bodies if he were to be honest. He showed no reaction regarding the collapsed bodies of his schoolmates back in his days of his Grail War when Rider sucked the energy out of them following Shinji's orders. That was especially true when he was well aware of how the soul leaves the body to join the Root.

"Permission granted. Though I will have to ask why." The original Zelretch while a Mage, hated experimentations with the human body and preferred the use of crystals like Rin to make his Mystic Codes. His dislike of using the Human body probably had to do with his turning into a Superior Dead Apostle by the Crimson Moon when he battled the Type.

"It appears that they wish to either use it for material or experimenting with them to create new types of Undead creatures. Either way, they desire to put their skills to the test and strengthen the defense of Valhalla."

"Acceptable. Give them the go ahead." The Doppelganger nodded despite the Fallen Aesphere not being able to see him during a [Message].

"I will relay your will to them." Dispel agreed and sounded perhaps even eager to be his messenger. "I'll group up with you as soon as I can Supreme One and shield your form once more."

"Wait, before you do, can you bring me the World class Item Holy Grail from the Treasury to me?" Shirou then cut the message before he could hear her stutter and protest the use of a World Item on 'mere' Humans or praise him for his generosity. Those grandiose speeches and remarks are just embarrassing and tiring at times.

If he remembered correctly, the World Item Holy Grail was considered the ultimate healing and resurrection item that broke the rules of the game. Normally resurrection burnt off 5 levels of experience, in Yggdrasil it was of no concern seeing that it was easy to grind those experience back. However, in this New World, Shirou wasn't sure how it experience is used up here.

Even considering magecraft, his innate original abilities, there was simply no way for the Magus to resurrect someone especially considering the number of villagers that had been killed. There was a Rune of Resurrection that could be inscribed prior to battle that he knows but it was ultimately a spell that is used on one's self.

The Guild Leader of the Guild World Searcher paused to digest the intentions of that Vampire Zel Wretch and the master Alchemist Paracelsus with a thoughtful look on his face. There were many examples of the bodies of beings being used to augment magecraft and he supposed that even the game like system of Yggdrasil and this world's rules are no different. From the earliest example he could think of, Shirou remembered Caster, Medea using the tooth of a Dragon to create skeletal construct Familiars in the Grail War. In Yggdrasil and the New World classification, they should be considered a form of the Undead.

Frankenstein's Monster was made from corpses of dead Humans and was resurrected with Alchemy and the harnessing of a bolt of lightning. In that sense, it was logical for Zel Wretch to work with Paracelsus regarding the creation of the Undead seeing their fields do overlap a bit.

"Undead huh," Shirou muttered unconsciously. "Could be troublesome."

"Vulcanus Sama?" Artoria gave him a questioning look. "You look a bit tense." Naturally that made her stiffen up as well, if something as powerful like her creator was tense, surely whatever was on his mind was a weighty thought.

"Well… from a certain point a view, Undead are very useful creatures and assets but… let's just say that I have less than fond memories of those types of being." Dead Apostles, truly they were annoying enemies to deal with and are borderline unkillable in the full moon.

"Should I tell Dispel to cancel the affirmation?"

"No, it is foolish to let my personal feelings to interfere with Valhalla's prosperity." The Player affirmed his previous agreement. Plus, from a Magus point of view, it would be a waste to not use the potential resources that comes from Human Corpses. His own magecraft and Rin's never needed biological based materials to work with besides some blood or semen which of course they used their own.

A tinge of redness appeared in the King of Knight's cheeks. "How should I say this? For a moment there, you sounded like a true king."

"Ha… is that so?" He let out a chuckle. "You honor me with your words."

* * *

"Sorry for the wait, Emiya Sama." The Chief came back with a map and a few books in his hand. Shirou cracked his neck in anticipation, information was power after all.

After roughly an hour or so of the Chief explaining the world to Shirou, the Player walked out of the house to clear his thoughts. It was a informative conversation to say the least and while it wasn't the most information that was forced upon him at once, it still was a significant amount that he had to cram in.

Currently, he was in Carne Village which was a part of the Re-Estize Kingdom and this country had less than stellar relations to its neighbor the Baharuth Empire. It was a bit saddening that Humans would fight each other in a world that was filled with countless number of enemies, but he wasn't surprised one bit.

To quote his father, well the Kiritsugu Emiya who became an envoy of the Counter Force like his future self to be more accurate _"Human nature has not moved one step forward from the stone age."_

That didn't include his issues with the Slane Theocracy but Shirou wasn't a fan of religion in general, so he could be biased in that regard. A country that went out of its way to kill anything non-human and enslaved Elves is simply abhorrent to him but from what he could tell, they were also the foundation of Humanity's prosperity to a degree.

The Player honestly felt like sighing, while this information was very useful, it wasn't nearly enough. He couldn't interact with this world at large without knowing the risks he could be placing on the NPCs. In a sense, those beings were nothing more than children regardless of their character settings and he felt obligated to ensure their safety.

He felt like an uncle trying to take care of children while keeping his secret life of crime hidden at the same time.

He'll have to gather more information on this Draconic Kingdom especially, Dragons were one of the strongest phantasmals out there whether it be in the Real World, Yggdrasil or this one.

"Hahhh, I really need more information." Shirou sighed deeply. "The question is where." The most obvious and most likely choice is the Re-Estize Kingdom which this village is a part of, but the Magus should keep his options open. Especially since his Guild Base Valhalla is a floating city which could travel unlike the other more hidden dungeons.

That brings another question to mind, while they had only been within this world for a few days, surely a giant city blocking out the rays of the sun and casting a shadow over the earth would surely be an odd occurrence. He had so much on his mind that he didn't consider that anyone could figure out the location of his base and that was very troubling.

It was so troubling that he messaged Dispel.

* * *

Grabbing the World Item Holy Grail as per her god's instructions, Dispel ran her hand over the engravings of the ultimate resurrection item of all of Yggdrasil. She was stunned at its beauty and its larger than life aura that it casually emitted.

Beautiful, it was so beautiful even if a bit gaudy and to think Vulcanus Sama would use this item on lower life forms like those mere Humans. In her humble opinion, this item is too good for them and probably too good for even existences such as her fellow NPCs.

Surely her lord had a deeper meaning in using this item other than saving a few Humans. That was her folly, to think she could match a god in intellect, she now knew that it was a fruitless endeavor but even so, she'll try to at least reach her god's feet, so she can be of use to him.

Vulcanus was her only god, all others had abandoned them, the 99 Supreme Beings were gone and left them without meaning. The Fallen Aesphere felt nothing but contempt for them, she had no need for gods that abandoned her. The other NPCs defended them but Dispel scoffed at them, why would they defend trash? Even her own creator Betatron Prime was an inferior being to the One above All Vulcanus who's authority was highest of all the Supreme Ones.

That is why, she must please Vulcanus to the best of her ability, for him to stay, even her body's purity was a price she was willing to pay. That is so that he won't leave like the others, not that he would seeing that he is the kindest and gentlest of the 100, despite being the most powerful and most intelligent of the Supreme Ones.

The Guild World Searcher was the second highest ranked Guild of all of Yggdrasil, and that was due to her god's leadership. The only Guild that out ranked World Searcher was the Trinity Guild made up of 300 members and thus is made of 3 composite Guilds. In a sense, World Searcher is the highest individual Guild out there.

Sometimes, she wondered if there's something wrong with her compared to the others, the other NPCs never spoke of their creators in a negative light. It made her feel almost alienated compared to them who were the crystallization of their creators' hopes and ideals as opposed to her who was made out of her creator's spite.

It was before her time but, Betatron Prime was the former leader of the Seraphim Guild before getting ousted in a clan betrayal. That was the reason she was created as a Fallen Angel, to mock his former comrades and to take their souls away. Her beautiful golden wings became wings of glowing darkness with a red outline as if her wings were made up of solely of energy. She became stained with the souls of demonic beings and her fellow Angels as she devoured their souls and take their abilities for herself.

Her very existence, her soul was as vile as her creator's hate and then some from her own actions. Her core was warped from constantly feeding on Players and NPCs, like a jar filled with myriad colors of paint until it mixed to form a deep unfathomable black. Truly, she was an ugly existence despite her pretty exterior, even so, even so.

Vulcanus never looked at her in disgust. How she wished that she could have been his creation instead. How enviable compared to his personal NPCs, they don't understand the honor of being his.

* * *

 **Just to clarify in chapter 2, the arrow that was shot prior to Shirou coming out of the Gate was from one of his sniping skills being tested. He shot the arrow from the roof of the Guild Base before stepping into the transportation spell.**

 **Realistically regarding the Momonga situation, YES, no matter what I do, Shirou simply is a superior fighter no matter how much I try to power up Ainz so to speak but I just wanted to give him a fighting chance so to speak. Well, whether they fight or not is yet to be determined seeing that I'm still thinking on how I want to proceed the plot. And the fact that the Twitter Side Story was just a fascinating what if scenario that I felt should be explored.**

 **otherwise, it would be the typical opposing MC being transferred to the New World alongside Ainz shtick. Dunno why but I usually stay the hell away from OCs replacing Ainz or rivaling Ainz fics. I much prefer Xovers far more than OC Overlord protag. Well that's practically half of overlord fics lol. I think Ainz is in character trying to power up in some way whether it be Magical Items, information gathering and etc, He's too paranoid of a character not to do that I feel.**

 **Yes to Ainz buy Runecraft tm, that shit is to hilarious to leave out. Might have a rivalry there lol. New World Rune Weapons vs Shirou's Nasuverse Mystic Code Sale wars. ULTIMATE COLLAB in existence if they pair up as buisness partners lolm**

 **Great to see that Ulbert's and Touch Me's introduction was well received for the most part. They were fairly fascinating characters that would probably not get explore further in the Overlord light novel which is a shame. I chose those 2 because of their beef with each other and is decently fleshed out compared to the other Supreme Beings.**

 **I can't stand Perorocino in fanfics though, he's reduced to a horn dog monster that just thinks of banging chicks, I mean, that's in character for the most part but He lacks a lot of depth. If I wanted that type of character then I might as well write about DxD and Issei lol.**


	5. World Searcher's Holy Grail

**Sorry for the late update guys, been kinda lazy for a few days but got off my ass today and finished it since I had roughly 85 percent done for like 3 days now. Also, RNGesus has blessed me with Kiyohime Lancer after Yoloing all my remaining tickets and 6 Rainbow Apples aka Saint Quartz just in case. I feel like I'm bragging but my I want all of your support when I roll again for part 2 of the summer gacha.**

 **I got like 10 tickets and 6 Quartz so I'm probably won't get anything besides a CE but again, wish me luck anyways, Ideally I'll get Artoria but I'm satisfied with the result of my pulls from last time so I can't complain even if I get straight up trash.**

* * *

The more he heard Dispel speak, the more Shirou realized how intelligent Dispel the Fallen Angel was. She had foreseen the issue of something as gigantic such as Valhalla blocking the rays of the sun, naturally that would bound to gather the curiosity of the native inhabitants of this world. She had had Merlin the Half Incubus Druid mage to cast the 6th tier spell [Control Weather], 4th tier spell [Control Clouds] and the 7th tier spell [Create Light] to fox this issue.

Both create spells were really handy for that situation, especially [Control Weather] which was used to mimic the weather that his city sized Guild was potentially blocking and [Control Clouds] was used to gather the clouds and cover up the entirety of the base of the guild preventing prying eyes. While it is odd to see a gigantic mass of clouds huddles together, it was for the best until Shirou had the time to create an artificial sky via Super Tier spells and some Bounded Fields.

It was the perfect opportunity to test out his skill sets as Shirou Emiya the Human Mage and Vulcanus of Yggdrasil.

The last thing he wanted to do was to have his subordinates being threatened and assaulted by the inhabitants of this world and he would retaliate should they even attempt to attack his base not only as a Guild Leader but as a Magus and soldier. This was his territory, akin to his workshop practically and to actually enter another Magus' workshop without permission is a sin worthy of death.

He wasn't a person who jealously guarded his research and even only ever kept his father's weak Bounded Field as the only source of protection in his house in Fuyuki but it's a bit different when hundreds and thousands of beings were counting on his strength and judgement. If he had to describe his mindset, then it could be best described as his 'battle' mode like his mindset confronting other Servants and Masters but less naïve and foolish. That was the mindset of a king guarding the borders of his country and Shirou was willing to spill blood over it. In a way, he could understand Saber a little bit more now, she really did her best in a poor situation.

He still believed in his ideals, but he had come to terms to the harsh reality, not all lives are equal. At first, he believed that he could save everyone but that went out the window after 2 or 3 years of experience after the Grail War. He had seen children used as target practice, prostitute mangled even worse than getting eaten by wild animals by bandits in the middle east. Whole villages being starved to death by armies and arriving to late to be of help to them. Cities being infected by the vampire spawns due to a careless mage trying to achieve immortality through the Dead Apostle research.

Seeing that. Shirou could no longer spout nonsense about saving everyone and shifted to trying to save as many as he possibly can. But even that resolution was shattered by the weight of Human nature. If he had the choice to save a hundred people or 2 doctors, he would save the 2 doctors without fail. Long term, the doctors would save more lives than the initial 100 but Shirou above all else would save his family and those NPCs are akin to his children.

Granted they were based on people he knew in life and treated him as if he was a god, but they depended on him like they were children. Perhaps even more then that, it has only been a couple of days, but they live only to serve him, that was the general uniform consensus he got from them. Like ants serving their queen which was a more apt comparison rather than a lion and his pride. The hive will only survive as long as the queen survives as opposed to the lion's system which allows for replacements.

In his old world, Shirou drifted apart from his children due to them either preferring to dive head in to magical research, them being embittered by him being somewhat absent in their lives from taking multiple jobs that required him out of the house and out of the country for the most part. He tried to be a good father, but the damage has already been done and he hadn't spoken to his children over 30 years.

It was saddening and unfortunate, but it was due to his own personal choices at the end of the day and he must accept the responsibility of his own actions. That was the message of the game he played over a hundred years ago back in 2006 where this weird game about a blue haired teen shooting himself in the head to summon gods and demons to fight. He forgotten the name of the game, but the message of the game spoke to him back then and resonated with his way of thinking.

He was about to head back inside and tell Artoria and Altria to head back to Valhalla, they were no longer needed since he had determined that there was no threat in the village that was remotely possible of harming his new and improved body. He was pretty sure that they were uncomfortable here however slight, they had never once been outside the Guild Base and it must be hard to even considering relaxing in a foreign environment. He too would leave once he finished the experiment of resurrection with the Holy Grail.

Even if it fails, Shirou would at least be satisfied knowing that he prevented a massacre, but it would be ideal if he could resurrect them. He had seen multiple children and women corpses and it made him feel sick that such an act could have been done without remorse despite him witnessing that scene so many times in his old life.

* * *

He opened the door to the Chief's house and called out to his creations. "Artoria, Altria. You may head back to Valhalla now. You have performed your duties."

"…Ho?" Altria let out a noise. It was a mix of surprise and interest. It was a verbal tick that he programmed her to have after seeing Saber Alter in Archer's memories and the first Singularity, Singularity F which contained an alternate version of his Grail War with different classes to Servants that he was well versed in knowing.

"You speak as if you don't plan on returning with us, Master."

"Yes, I have one more task that I would wish to do before leaving Carne. There's no need for you to be here longer than you have to. I know that you would rather be back in Valhalla than here and that's understandable, Valhalla has been your one and only home after all."

"We should return Together!" Artoria retorted. "How can we as Lords of the 11th Layer as well as the creations of the 100 Supreme Ones leave you unguarded?"

"Indeed, sister."

"You two have seen the lack of strength of the villagers," The Player gave an apologizing look to the chief and his wife. "They don't have the means to harm me."

"We're grateful to our savior, even if we did possessed the means, we still wouldn't want to repay kindness with malice. Carne village will work to repay this debt to you Shirou Sama."

"I believe in your good natures," Artoria assured the couple. "But it is a matter of principle. As a servant and as a knight, it would be against my vow to leave my Master unguarded and unattended."

"Hmph, you almost sound like a maid now sister," Altria said amused before a thought came to mind. "Yes… a maid. Perhaps I should garb myself in such clothing. In a sense, they are the embodiment of law and order, it wouldn't be odd to refer them as a military force in my opinion." She was speaking to herself more than anything.

"Ignore her, she's a bit strange at times but she means no harm." Shirou gave a tired smile. _"For now that is, knowing her less restrained nature, it would only be matter of time Altria does something that causes excessive damage."_ Though that maid comment bothered him, for some strange reason, that maid comment made his brain hurt. For some reason, the thought of Saber Alter wearing a maid uniform was familiar and terrifying at the same time… almost as if he experienced it before.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, a villager came in most likely looking for the chief.

"Chief, sorry to interrupt you and you guests but the others are ready for the ceremony." The villager was around his later thirties or very early forties. His clothes had small holes in them, not that big of a deal but still rather noticeable and covered with a bit of dirt. Most likely from either farming or from burying the dead.

Since this was another world from his own, Shirou wasn't sure if the 6-foot rule was customary or not. Still, he has to have Dispel hurry back with the Holy Grail.

"I'm terribly sorry but do you think you could wait a bit? I promise I'll conduct the burial ceremony as fast as possible."

"I'll have to ask you hold off on that," Shirou raised his hand elegantly as if he's practicing some warm up martial arts. "I might have the means to resurrect them, that's why I sent my subordinate Dispel away earlier." Technically she only went back to gather the knight corpses and their equipment, but they didn't need to know that. While he doubts that they'll have complaints about him using the bodies as a form of experimentation, mages no matter the world or location are bound to the path of research and thus it wouldn't be out of place for him to acquire them.

But at the same time, he doubts that they would be able to stomach his intentions of cutting them up to make Undead. Dead Apostle research was taboo in his world universally after all. All in all, it was better that the villagers remain ignorant on these matters.

"Resurrection." The Chief's wife whispered hoarsely. "Is that even possible? Only the pinnacle of Humanity, the ancient heroes can perform resurrection… are you saying that you're on par with those heroes?"

"My Master lord Vul… Emiya is the strongest of the 100 and one with the highest authority among all of Valhalla. The 100 are existences that kill gods on a regular basis, to compare them to mere heroes is tantamount to sin." Altria boasted with a slightly narrowed look. She was giving the Chief's wife the stink eye. "He is the definition of power, he is the physical incarnation of that word."

Shirou placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her passion fueled speech, odd. Altria is usually indifferent in most matter, even when she's excited, she will usually never directly show it just as she did now. And another thing, Altrdia for better or for worse is in actuality stronger than he was without his Tracing abilities which they aren't aware of yet.

Most likely, they would assume that his Tracing was nothing more than the [Create Greater Item] Spell that he had in his arsenal.

He gave a wry smile. "Really, Altria." He crinkled his nose a bit which substituted a sigh. "Flattered that you think of me in that light but there's no need for them to know that." He whispered that last part to prevent them from hearing.

The villagers are Humans and he lowered his volume to the point that they couldn't hear his words but still within the range of hearing for Draconic beings. Many of his personal NPCs were of Draconic descent which Altria and Artoria were a part of. The Player was fascinated with the Draconic derieved races due to Saber having the Factor of the Red dragon and lore wise, Draconic beings were the strongest existences of Yggdrasil, growing more powerful the older they got.

"Sorry for my servant, she holds me in a bit too high or a regard."

"A person as great as you should naturally get praised. My sons used to do the same for me." The Chief said chucking with amused which elicited a frown from the gloomy looking Altria.

"It's natural for children to admire their parents huh," Shirou felt a bit bitter on the inside from remembering his children. "How enviable Chief."

"Can you really do it? Resurrecting them I mean."

"Like my sister had said, Shirou Sama is the definition of the word power." Artoria spoke up sipping her tea calmly. "I believe that my Master is the type of character that wouldn't claim something that he can't fulfill."

"Can you?" The Chief asked again, not that he didn't believe their claims but rather, this felt like aa dream than reality. He had never experienced unconditional kindness before from those born outside this village and to the point that he almost blurted "What's the catch?" but he held his tongue. To be quite honest, this felt like this was one of those sell your soul in exchange for a wish demonic deals if not for the relaxing almost holy aura that was coming from Shirou Emiya. Sure, Altria herself had a rather menacing presence despite her tiny frame as well as that other blonde female Dispel but deep down, he felt that he was fine, and this deal wasn't sinister.

"Well not me personally," Shirou admitted. "I have a rare magical item that has the power to do so however and it's not limited to how many uses so there's no cost to the ritual than say perhaps a recharge time." He could use Resurrection spells and hypothetically speaking if his original build couldn't, then there is bound to be a few builds within his Doppelganger repertoire that could. The reason that he was using the Holy Grail was due to the level decrease that Yggdrasil spells entail, and he wasn't sure what that meant. As a rough analog, he supposed that experience was probably the strength of the body and perhaps the soul as well, but it was better to let the Grail do the heavy lifting this time.

"Ah, I see now." The Chief brightened up and sighed in relief. He could at least understand his reasoning for his generosity, if his magical item was among the limited use category then no doubt even someone like Shirou Emiya would have second thoughts of using it. But apparently that item can be used more than once then there's no real cost to using it. Truly, he felt a bit ashamed at doubting Shirou Emiya's sincere generosity.

* * *

Roughly half an hour later, Shirou finally received the Holy Grail from Dispel who took her time doing her administrative duty as the Overseer and Defensive leader of this Guild. He supposed if it was that reasoning then he shouldn't be too annoyed. His NPCs have quite… colorful personalities to say the least and it is hard to give orders to people with those… quirks.

The Player hated paper work to be honest, he could do them just fine, but he was a fan of more mundane tasks like cleaning or cooking. Both of which he couldn't perform due to the maids and chefs claiming that he shouldn't do such mundane and servant type work which honestly made him a bit displeased, but he acquiesced to their pleading.

From what he can tell, NPCs hate not working, even asking for [Rings of Sustenance] so they can WORK MORE! It bothered him because he could understand that view point, back when he was working as a free-lancer, one skilled enough to inherit the Magus Killer title of his old man, even when he did his absolute best minimizing the amount of casualties, he was never satisfied.

He hated himself for not being more efficient, the same type of feelings must be present every time he asks them to take a must needed break. The sad part is if it was one of the NPCs he made, he would have understood that they simply inherited that aspect of him that hates relaxing when there's work to be done but it wasn't just his NPCs. It was every NPC, mercenaries and summoned monsters within Valhalla, even the 99 Homunculus Maids that he didn't make.

He couldn't bring himself to take their jobs away from them after a few of the maids started to tear up like a baby who lost her candy. Which was a bit of a shame even disregarding the fact that he found cooking to be a very relaxing hobby and life skill for him to calm his nerves after a hard day's work. He wanted to see if he could make his cooking skills increase even further if he changed forms to have a build that is centered around cooking.

"Ok, start digging back up the buried." Shirou said almost sounding like an order than anything else and he suppressed a cringe. "Wouldn't want them to revive only to be unable to breathe after all."

Shirou was not liking the changes to his personality, he felt a bit more… distant to the Humans even more so in his original world. His personality didn't change all that drastically, but he felt a bit more cynical and his humor leaned towards the darker side than usual. At the very least, he wasn't thinking them as food like a regular dragon would or simply masks to use like a regular Doppelganger, but it is something that is worth monitoring.

Morally speaking, he was more or less the same, he was angered by those 'knights' killing these helpless villagers and was willing to revive them even if he wasn't in possession of the Holy Grail.

The villagers sped up the digging to get their fellow villagers out of the dirt, they really wanted to believe that this man was capable of bringing a miracle and bring back their brethren. It was only natural; Carne Village was a relatively small village, and everyone knew everyone after all.

"I don't understand what the purpose of resurrecting these pigs, Milord." Dispel shook her head and looked at the humans with disgust. Even the act of sweating was enough to gross her out. "There's no real benefit in helping them even further than you already have. They were already grateful for your initial act."

Shirou looked at her with an indescribable look, it wasn't a look of disgust or judgement… to her anyway but there was something deep within his Draconic slit irises that made the Fallen Angel pause a bit. It was a strange and resigned look like he was used to someone questioning his motives.

" _But that didn't make any sense,"_ Dispel frowned. Vulcanus was the strongest Player of World Searcher and the one with the highest authority, just what cur was brazened enough to even question her lord? If it was his fellow Supreme Beings, then even her who was meant to serve the 100 would not be able to hold her tongue. Vulcanus is the only one worth of the title Supreme Being, an entity with over 50 known forms aside from his own, the World Guardian class being that slaughters even gods. He was so skilled at killing gods that he earned the epithet 'Boss Killer' by the Guild.

"…There's no complex reasoning to help these people." Vulcanus let out a deep breath. "There is no benefit but there's no drawback either, am I wrong Dispel?"

"…You are correct. This particular World Item is not among the one time use items which the other 'Supreme Beings' have dubbed one of the twenty."

"I believe my Master is very kind." Artoria was busy eating some kind of beef like meat on a stick. Some strange fantasy equivalent of barbeque it looks like. "To walk away doing nothing is almost the same as committing the act itself. That and I've come to appreciate the simple way of life these villagers possess, and I'd hate them losing that quality."

Artoria came out of nowhere, she and Altria managed to sneak up on them despite not possessing any assassin class points and wearing metal armor. It honestly brought a smile and amusement to his face seeing them stuff their faces with food while trying to act as a regal king. It was a rather large dissonance to the Magus but fortunately he was quite used to it. After the Grail War, Shirou spent a long contract with the King of Knights in the Chaldea crisis and let's just say he learned quite a bit about Artoria and discovered sides to her that he didn't knew existed.

"What do you think, Elder Sister?" Artoria asked the NPC based on her Altered form who chomped down on a fried chicken thigh like there was no tomorrow.

That brought a judging look from Dispel as she narrowed her multi-colored crimson, pink and golden eyes. "Why did you design Altria and Artoria that way my Lord?" She must have been repulsed by their lack of table manners despite the lack of a table.

Well, it was rather telling about how they view Dispel when they shown that side to the Fallen Aesphere. The 2 do in fact have table manners but they either feel comfortable enough to discard them around Dispel or they simply didn't respect Dispel enough to maintain an image around her.

The Player wasn't sure about Artoria but he was almost certain that Altria Pendragon didn't respect Dispel to care what she thought of the her. It was a flaw in Altria's character, but she doesn't listen to anyone who she deems to be a weaker existence than her, combined with her usual indifferent mask, Shirou could understand that she's not the most liked individual.

"What Lord Vulcanus does with his possessions is none of my concern." The corrupted NPC flatly stated with a bit of grease on her cheek. "While his decision isn't something I would have done personally, the absolute authority which includes the use of items of the Supeme Being PlzNewds is a very kingly trait. Very impressive, taking PlzNewds item and using them without permission… you should exhibit more of that uncontained will my Master."

"…You're showing disrespect to the Supreme Beings if you don't use the Sama honorific, Elder sister." Artoria chided bonking Altria on the head lightly.

The Corrupted servant clicked her tongue. "Supreme Beings? There's nothing Supreme about them." The Human with Dragon's blood looked at the chicken bones within her grasp and looked around for a trash bin before simply growing tired and burning the bones to ash with a low tiered fire spell.

Dispel let out a snort of amusement shifting a few strands of her golden blonde hair slightly. If nothing else, that was something that they both agreed on, there was only one Supreme Being, Lord of Lords Vulcanus. She noticed the lack of response from the King of Knights which indicated her unconsciously agreeing.

"Okay, we dug up the bodies as you requested Lord Emiya." The Village Chief notified the Player eliciting a nod. The NPCs noticed that their true lord had a complex almost lost look when he stared at the World Item and it pulled on their heart strings to see their master look so uncomfortable like he was in pain.

Vulcanus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The World Item glowed with an intense golden light that blinded everyone looking at it. "Activate, O' Holy Grail."

* * *

Opening his eyes again, Shirou noticed that the light of the Grail dimmed after its activation, most likely waiting for the will and order of the user holding it. The Magus noticed the pair of siblings he saved, Enri and Nemu Emmot kneeling rather close to the freshly dug up corpses, most likely the one among the former buried were their parents.

Considering the Holy Grail was a World Class Item, no matter if its among the lower tier, the visual aesthetics were rather lacking and bland. The gold light was just a palate swap of the regular resurrection animation with a bit more feathers and sparkles.

The Holy Grail was more of a reactionary World Item than anything, it was most likely created by the developers to keep a small modicum of balance to counter the Longinus instant kill, and the 2 World Items of the twenty that made changes to Yggdrasil's combat system which was also in his possession.

The Grail spun in his hand a bit before shooting out golden beams of light which pierced the chests of the deceased. For a moment, they didn't respond and stayed still like they were still simply corpses. But that had changed once the wound the gold light caused closed, healing at an insane pace like regeneration or perhaps even Heracles' Time Reversal through his Noble Phantasm.

A young boy about the age of 6 opened his eyes showing a confused and tire expression despite not being conscious or alive for hours. "What's going on?" The boy yawned loudly not even bothering to cover his mouth. "Why am I in the dirt and why am I hungry?"

A sharp choking sound came from a villager, it was the boy's mother. She ran down to the dug-up hole tripping on her long skirt multiple times in her frantic movements. She finally reached the young boy and scooped him up to her arms and kissed his forehead multiple times not even minding the dirt on him.

Soon, the other children started to resurrect too eliciting the same reaction to the other parents. "Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!" They showered the Magus with praise which he accepted. He didn't do it for a reward but seeing their happy faces was enough for him and his NPC Artoria was simply happy for the praise her master was receiving further cementing her impression of Vulcanus' noble and pure heart. It deepened her already unfathomable devotion to her creator and she swore as knight that she'll serve him to the best of her ability.

"As powerful as this item is," Shirou started after the crowd died down a bit. "It can only resurrect so many people per day. Those who died and weren't resurrected, please bring their bodies here so I can cryogenically preserve them until this item recharges." Seeing that the Holy Grail wasn't a sword or a weapon, he couldn't Trace its powers, a bit of a shame considering that he could have brought back everyone within 15 minutes if that was the case.

He'll have to experiment with making replicas another time, while he couldn't call himself an expert by any means regarding Alchemy, he did learn a bit during his missions from Alchemist who taught him the basic alongside the payment of straight cash… which Rin "borrowed" and never returned.

He never gave much of an argument seeing that Rin was in debt despite the yearly royalties of the Tohsakas she gets from the Association. Gem Magecraft was truly an expensive field to study in and even more so as one of the disciples of the Wizard Marshall. That bloodsucker's pranks were mostly harmless but in his opinion, it was worth it even simply just for the protection from one of the most powerful beings on the planet. As arrogant as Mages were, even they were wary of the man who once pushed back the freaking moon by himself.

"…I do not know what this Cryogen thing is but once again, I thank you for your kindness." The Villagers bowed towards the Player earnestly. They had resolved themselves that many of their friends, family and loved ones were no longer among the living. Even when their savior said that he was capable of the legendary nigh mythical resurrection magic, they were still skeptical. Seeing is believing after all. "We'll get started soon with moving their bodies."

* * *

While Shirou was a bit embarrassed by the constant show of gratitude, he was getting used to it enough to the point that that emotion doesn't show up in his facial expressions. It felt… nice to see their joyful expression with no drawbacks. Shirou had resolved himself in accepting that the lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few but this power, the power of the Yggdrasil Magic system was a few steps away from the 3rd Magic Heaven's Feel, resurrection with no negative side effects aside from the loss of 'levels' which were mitigated by the Holy Grail.

He didn't hold it on par with the third Magic, but it was comparable, though he had to say that Heaven's Feel was far more powerful and versatile with the right individual.

It was something he'll have to tinker with, Magecraft is a whole different subset under subsets of magic which we're so complex that some of the schools aren't even compatible with each other much less an entirely different school of imaginary magic born from a game. "Look at those smiles, Vulcanus Sama," Artoria said after the villagers left. "Truly, you are magnanimous. But I have to ask, what are your intentions with this village? Even if we saved them on a whim, we cannot protect them forever… especially if we have to look over our shoulders for rival Players."

He understood her points, to keep the Guild functioning, he'll need to have a steady source of resources such as money and materials. To maintain such a large structure, costs will inevitably be expensive especially seeing how much real money he invested into the dungeon and expanding the original area.

His Guildmates were young relatively speaking and had complained that he was using too much of the NPC data for his recreations of people he respected in life and so he used his own money separate from the Tohsaka and original Emiya family resources to fund his entertainment. His house that he inherited from his adoptive father Kiritsugu was large but held the basic necessity besides the upgraded kitchen with a fridge that made Beserker look tiny. Other than that, his money was largely just sitting in the bank and collecting dust.

"My normal response would be, it doesn't matter but it is troubling if an entire Guild gets transported to this world and end up our enemy." Altria murmured softly and almost inaudible even to their inhuman enhanced senses. As powerful as her creator was and as powerful as she was, they were ultimately one individual, they aren't above being ambushed and regrettably not above tasting defeat.

Altria herself never been defeated but there was one time that a Guild of Birdmen and other flying type Player entities managed to breach up to her Layer and wounded her so badly that she would have died from one more physical Skill. This was before many of her creator making more of her fellow kin, her fellow NPCs to improve Valhalla's defenses.

The black knight swore in her heart to never experience that again. She won yes, but only with the assistance of Merlin the half Incubus Druid magic caster, her sister Artoria who was made for her extremely high charisma and Commander Class skills and the Dragon Witch Jeanne who greatly enhanced all Draconic type entities. Altria, Artoria and the youngest child Lily were all of the Draconic based Races… at least in part.

If only she and the other NPCs at the time fought better so they wouldn't have worried their gods, to think this blunder forced Vulcanus to use the otherworldly wealth to enhance Valhalla. She didn't know what this 'yen' currency is but she heard the 100 Supreme Beings complain about it multiple times during her life. Something about almost not having enough for the month's rent or something along those lines, at first, she thought that some of the 100 were poor but that couldn't be right. Surely, it's her limited knowledge that gave her a imperfect interpretation. Yen must be some sort of rare material that functioned as money as well, how else could it have expanded their home Valhalla if that wasn't the case.

"That is troubling to think about." Dispel agreed. "And I have no desire to be on the defensive… I'm sure you think the same way Vulcanus Sama?" The Fallen Angel while originally an Angel, they were tainted in the sense that they had tasted the 7 sins, and in her case, it was pride and lust. To play the defensive was tantamount to saying that Valhalla was equal to the other Guild and that is unacceptable. It was one thing to play the defensive in their base to rid themselves of intruders, but the Supreme Beings were supreme. Who cares that there are other fellow Player entities, they were inferior to their gods.

"Let's not talk about hypothetical enemies for now," The Magus shook his head. "And I don't wish to make enemies if we can avoid such a thing, I'm not so prideful to endanger you all." He wasn't prideful at all; besides his Reality Marble, he hasn't found anything worth being proud at. He wasn't like Rin or orthodox Mages; his thought process was radically different from even other Humans after all and that was what gave him his World to begin with. He could only hope that his Races of his Avatar wouldn't alter his way of thinking too much but he could already feel the effects of his Draconic blood.

"Let's forget that for now and just enjoy the setting sun." Shirou mused seeing the sky being dyed red and orange. It was a beautiful sight if he ignored the fact that some people were moving the dead bodies in the background, but he was sure for better or for worse that his NPCs didn't really care about that much the same way people didn't care for the ants crawling on the sidewalk.

* * *

Ulbert knew what he had to do, find some gear for that man with a Justice fetish Touch Me, find some food for that idiot as well and get his hands on a goddamn map.

He had been in a foul mood since He and Touch Me had ran into those soldiers defending the giant wall earlier. The Demon really didn't know what those peoples' problems were, but they were utterly unreasonable to the point that he just considered using his [Grand Catastrophe] to silence them for good but he managed to hold himself back.

As much as he hated it, he knew that idiot Touch Me was the voice of reason. As a Demon, Ulbert had no real way of knowing when too much is too much. Besides that, general who was an utter fool incapable of reading the situation and that Archer Pavel Bara-something that had a murderous expression which bored in to the World Disaster, Ulbert really didn't have the desire to kill them. Some of them were similar to him and Momonga in the sense that they were natural born losers, the bottom of the barrel. Utterly unwanted besides their skill in killing the Demi-Humans and defending the border.

Still… it was an impressive wall to say the least. Ulbert Alain Odle, the strongest Magic Caster could at least admit that. Still, why go through the trouble of such a structure, as someone who lived a life bouncing from job to job and played video games on his spare time, he wasn't exactly the most intelligent of beings.

If he remembered correctly, he heard BukuBuku Chagama once played a role in a eroge where a country made fortresses to defend against Demon Monster things… only for the princess (Who BukuBuku Chagama voices) gets captured by them and the beast do R18 actions on her.

Perhaps this is what's happening here… minus the R18 actions, this wasn't the world wasn't the one he grew up in. fucked up and corrupt as it was, his old world was at the very least predictable to a degree. This New World was far more similar to Yggdrasil and retains a fantasy like element to it. The World Disaster decided that the best way to experience this world was to turn his brain off and so nothing can really surprise him if he didn't place any boundaries to the possibilities.

One thing that he did find strange however was the fact that these people who were native to this world knew perfect Japanese despite them probably never coming in contact with a nation even remotely similar to that eastern nation. Perhaps this New World has some sort of automatic translation effect on all intelligent species.

If that was the case then he, Ulbert Alain Odle found this world even more pathetic in a sense. To have a greater understanding without the need of translation between nations would have been so useful in his world's ancient history. He didn't blame these Humans entirely, its rather hard to trust beings who would rather eat them instead of having a conversation. Of course, he could very well be simply reading too much from that singular encounter with those people on the wall but it seemed to be a universal agreement to shoot first ask questions never from all of them.

"Thank God that you knew the invisibility spell Ulbert San," The Silver Paladin spoke up finally after moments of silence. "It was really hard not killing those Paladins." As a level hundred warrior, even a nonserious strike broke the shoulders and limbs of the highly trained warriors even with the [Fortress] Martial Art despite actively trying to restrain his strength and it didn't help that he was a World type Player as well. He and Ulbert with their respective classes were really broken in the sense that they lose the Skill Points for their character build while RETAINING all the abilities from the classes despite being lowered.

"Seriously, that general thought I was a Balfolk… a Balfolk of all things." Ulbert muttered like a child. He could have been louder seeing that he also casted a [Silence] Spell as well preventing any noise to leak out and alert. "I get that he assumed I was a Demi-Human coming from the hills but c'mon man. I felt… insulted."

The sky was so clear, so beautiful and pure. Ulbert couldn't help but be awed at such a sight. Before, he was too obsessed with himself and his position in the social hierarchy to truly understand what his Guildmate Blue Planet lectured him about the environment. But he could understand now, he'll do everything in his power to preserve the beauty of this world and not let Human greed contaminate it just like it did in his world. This he swore.

"Well… you are a goat so it isn't so outlandish. Besides, he thought I was a Demi-Human too." Touch Me shrugged. "Let's just get some supplies and get out of this place. All this religious zeal from these guys is getting a bit annoying to deal with."

Ulbert snorted playing with his rings that he made from his [Create Greater Item] Spell. "Kinda ironic seeing you're a Paladin as well but let's just drop that. Oh, I see a store there, if it's anything like Yggdrasil it should contain most of what we need."

Touch Me doubted it, in the Middle Ages and before mass production, people had stores built around their sole profession. A leather worker would make shoes, a blacksmith would make weapons and perhaps armor if he was skilled in that as well etc. It wasn't quite the same with modern convenience where one can simply order all they need online.

"Ulbert… how will we pay for the gear we're taking?" The former police man asked. "That place doesn't look all to wealthy to me."

"Can't you figure it out with your fancy schmancy college degree?" Ulbert grumble letting some of his bottled-up dislike of that man to surface. "Relax. You saw me create my full equipment with a Spell, while I can't exactly make money, a platinum ring is ought to be enough no?" The Demon was sure that the materials that the Mana takes form has value all on its own.

Well… Touch Me was correct in the sense that this store didn't strike Ulbert as a place with money rolling in. Considering the Medieval esque background, it was still looking in rather rough shape. The store was decently sized, but the wooden log construction was half rotting and old from water damage, the windows had a yellowy tint to them as well.

Touch Me's stomach growled. He could smell the cooked food that was emanating from the gaps of the door and the open windows.

"I wonder, how does being an Insect man change the way you eat food? I mean, you'd probably have different taste buds compared to your Human body."

"We'll find out soon enough, just have those rings ready."

* * *

"I believe we accomplished all we can in this village for now," Shirou said looking at the sun. his legs felt a bit stiff from standing so long and began some basic stretches. "Let's go home girls."

"…Master?" Altria asked after a moment of pause.

Judging from the tone of her voice, there was something she wanted to ask. But he recognized that tone all too well, it was hard not to. No matter what form she took, all Artoria Pendragons loved food and that tone meant something food related. He fought the urge to let out his amusement, something told him that Altria wouldn't have appreciated someone laughing at her than with her.

"What is it?"

"These villagers made something called fried chicken and I was wondering if you can add some of those chicken birds as a part of the payment from these… people?" The black armored clad NPC seemed mildly embarrassed asking a bit of pink showed in her rather pale complexion. if he didn't know any better than the Player would have compared her to a Vampire in terms of skin tone or a fairy overall with her lithe build and how light reflected from her almost bleached white blonde hair.

"I see no problems with this, perhaps I'll try out (Making) it myself." Shirou replied feeling his thumb and index finger twitch in anticipation. He hadn't cooked in so long and his friends' NPCs refuse to let him do what he loved doing.

"Lord Emiya!" A villager cried out. It wasn't good based on the tone in his voice.

Altria looked vaguely annoyed at the interruption. "Tch, these roaches are certainly more than a bit noisy… perhaps the light roasting from the breath of a Dragon would do the trick."

"Lord Emiya! A group of warriors on horseback are approaching the village." He panted. "The Chief told me to get this message to you and is willing to pay whatever for your services again."

"Relax." Shirou assured the younger man. "Whatever it is, I'll handle it."

"Chickens, Lord Vulcanus… chickens." The Player can just hear the desire within the blackened NPC's voice. "This seems to be an ideal situation to barter for those tasty creatures."

"Perhaps the Iron Golem you summoned should suffice?" Dispel suggested. "There's no reason for you to get directly involved. This situation is beneath a person of your stature."

"Nothing is beneath my stature. Besides, perhaps this situation won't need to devolve into bloodshed. Of these people are reasonable then the Iron Golem is not a being that is capable of smoothing things over."

"Then allow us to negotiate in your stead." Dispel offered. The Angel seemed hellbent on not letting him work. As a subordinate, it was natural for them to try and lessen the workload of the king but Shirou didn't trust them to successfully negotiate with others. They were too prideful and dismissive of others to trust them to get an ideal ending. Seeing how the villager specified that they were warriors instead of knights made him worry if they asked for their bodies as payment.

Even in the modern civilized world, some men would take advantage of women and it was more so in the past seeing they had less rights back then. Cu Chulainn had taken Aife as lover after threatening to kill her. Siegfried had held a woman down for his friend, the king of the country he resided in to consummate etc. Heroes don't always mean moral.

Once those words were uttered, Shirou was pretty certain a bloodbath would occur. Artoria could probably handle it but it was far better if he himself took matters into his own hands.

"Tell the chief to hide the rest of the people in his house, he and I will handle it in the front."

This village seemed rather popular with all the attention it was getting. Shirou mused. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Carne Village had even worse luck than he did.

* * *

Demiurge was a rather weak Floor Guardian, he was still a powerful force to be reckoned with but compared to the NPCs that were created with combat solely in mind, Cocytus of the fifth floor. Shalltear of the first 3 floors or even Mare who was considered the second strongest NPC after that vampire he was not much. In place of his lower stats, he was very versatile and very intelligent, absurdly so but that was precisely how he was designed by his creator Lord Ulbert Alain Odle, the World Disaster.

"Albedo has Momonga Sama left Nazarick Yet?" The Demon asked the Guardian Overseer. Technically, that Succubus out-ranked him outside the situation where Nazarick is being invaded but their positions is a bit more complex than that.

All of Nazarick, the Sacred home of the Supreme Beings viewed Demiurge as the being whose intelligence reached closest to the minds of the vastly superior Supreme Beings who were their gods. This alone made him highly respected even more than the Guardian Overseer and they both knew that.

"He just left." Albedo informed the Guardian of the 7th floor. She glared at the ring that Momonga Sama gave Demiurge. She glared at it for 2 reasons, one was the fact that she was envious that her beloved Momonga gave a ring to Demiurge instead of her. She remembered the Supreme Beings at one point talking about the symbolism of a ring when a male gave one to a female. Supposedly, it indicated or could indicate a union between them.

Ohh, she could imagine it now, her Momonga giving her a ring and take her as his. The second reason was it was Ulbert's ring. They occupy the Overlord's heart, but they never have once reciprocated his loyalty and that angered her to the point that she wanted to storm into their 40 other Supreme Beings' room and destroy everything within.

"I see, that is something I cannot fully comprehend Momonga's reasoning." Demiurge admitted. "What are his intentions regarding his involvement in this Human world?" No matter how intelligent the Arch-Devil was, he still couldn't reach his master's feet, but that was hardly something to be ashamed of. It was only natural that he was inferior compared to his gods but even so, even if it was a fool's errand, the Guardian of the 7th floor would strive to become better to better serve his god.

"Demiurge, we cannot interpret his actions."

"Indeed." Demiurge mused. "Even so, I cannot help but try. To earn the praise of the Supreme one because one's own actions… isn't that what all of Nazarick's denizens desire?"

"That is so," The White Devil agreed. "…If I had to pick a reason why lord Momonga would even bother interacting with the society of inferior beings such as Humans is to take it over. I believe he was hesitant to take dramatic steps due to being alone and unprotected." Tch, if only the other Supreme Beings were there for the beloved, his goals would have been achieved long ago.

Well it wasn't all bad, now they could serve Momonga and act on his will in place of the Supreme Beings and engrave themselves to his heart.

" _I'll be loved by him."_ Albedo moaned wetly which didn't even garner attention from Demiurge. While he was mildly annoyed that this type of behavior ate away her efficiency a bit, her intelligence still was on par with his own and is unrivaled in her administrative abilities. At the end of the day, Albedo was a Succubus and it was only her nature to act in this matter.

"… _Strange, I didn't remember her race affecting her before."_ Demiurge thought. But on to more important matters. Taking over the Human world, it all made sense now! If one took into consideration the conversation that he had with his god a few days prior about the sky's beauty, then it made sense. Momonga wants this world!

Not to mention the wishes of his Creator Ulbert Alain Odle and the other Supreme beings. Demiurge could never forget the excitement of his Creator when speaking to Belriver Sama and Luci Fer Sama about taking over all of Yggdrasil one day and this wish of Momonga's was fulfilling his creator's desire at the same time!

It truly was ideal and blissful, to be the Avatar of the Supreme Beings' wills. Demiurge smirked as he started thinking of multiple plans to begin the conquest of the New World.


	6. Warrior Captain

**Back Guys, here's another chapter of Fate New World. Fun fact, this fic was originally called Imitation is a Form of Flattery but I changed it last minute because it was just too long and not very catchy. Obviously, it was a reference to Shirou's Tracing abilities and new Doppelganger traits.**

 **Speaking of Fate, did get Archer Artoria but only NP1. Well, I was broke on tickets and Rainbow Apples so I shouldn't complain. A shame that the event ended before I can clear out the shop but eh, my fault for not grinding too much.**

 **I heard Shirou Fujimura's mother needs a surgery so if if any of you have money to spare, please donate to his which is in his latest update. I had my Grandpa in the hospital a few weeks back so I can understand the scare even if a little.**

 **Im planning to write a P3 FGO crossover in the PersonaxFSN section soon once I plan it out a bit more so if you're interested stayed tuned. Another Fun fact, before this fic I was working on that but it didn't flow the way I wanted and wasted a months worth of writing on that. 50 k words at least, probably closer to 60 k once ill edit it.**

* * *

Momonga loved Nazarick, even after 200 years of separation, that fact has not changed. It was the crystallization of the effort he and his comrades of Ainz Ooal Gown, which was perhaps the most infamous Heteromorphic Guild in all of Yggdrasil. Its fame came from the success rate of PKing they did, and that reputation grew even larger from that failed 1500 party raid against their Guild.

That remained one of the fonder memories that Momonga held close to his non-existent heart. That was when the Guild was in its prime and golden years before everyone left one by one. It was only natural, to them Yggdrasil was just a game and nothing more, it was only natural that if they had to pick reality to a game then they would have picked the former. That didn't make it hurt any less for Suzuki Satoru however, to him Yggdrasil was the meaning for his life. It was the only comfort in his life, the only enjoyment from being simply a cog in the machine, as a mere salary man. That existence wasn't horrible, but it was bland, meaningless.

So much so that he actually relished being in this New World in place of waking up to work at his shitty job at 4 in the morning. He was happy, even with the Undead emotion inhibitor on. It was a shame that he couldn't share that happiness with anyone, especially HeroHero of all people. While it was true that he didn't sign in over 2 years, that Elder Black Ooze still was one of the only people who even bothered showing up at the end of Yggdrasil's severs and that gesture meant a lot to the Overlord. Getting stuck in the New World would have meant HeroHero wouldn't have to endure his loy paying body breaking job of his any longer, to have god like powers and all that he could have dreamed off… if only he stayed a mere ten minutes longer… if only.

He was tempted to take the name Ainz Ooal Gown as his own, so he could have attracted any of his old friends if they were also transported to the New World but decided against it the last moment. AinZ Ooal Gown was a Guild name, a name meant to symbolize the unity of 41 beings, it would have been ultimately meaningless if he shouldered the name meant the combined effort of the 41 as an individual. That and he was pretty sure that some of them would have been a bit mad if he did do that, so he didn't.

Looking back at his, no his friend's Nazarick one more time, Momonga took a deep breath. While he had only been back for a few days, he had to go back. Keeno or Evileye as she goes these days was with the other members of Blue Rose and was scheduled to arrive in E-Rantel today at the Shining Gold Pavilion today at noon. It was… nostalgic if he had to put it into words to go adventuring with those people. It felt like he was in Yggdrasil again just goofing off with his comrades. Lakyus was like some sort of strange fusion between Touch Me's Ideals and Ulbert's and his Chunni dark past. In a sense, it made him feel less embarrassed making that guy in the Treasury.

Garagan was like a female version of Warrior Takemikazuchi, always eager for a fight. She was physically strong for a Human, even capable of beating Demi-Humans in a one on one duel. It was impressive to say the least, but the Overlord should really get her a better weapon, Fel Iron while a good item in the New World, it was a pretty low tier Item in Yggdrasil standards.

Keeno… well she was a bit like Akemi San if he had to make a comparison, a stark contrast to the ever calm Yamaiko who was Akemi's older sister. He could still remember the times Yamaiko talked about the times her Kouhai confessed to her and how she and Akemi couldn't stand each other. His nonexistent heart beat a few ticks faster when he thought of that Nephilim. From first impressions alone, Yuri Alpha was pretty close in temperament and attitude compared to her creator Yamaiko but much more rigid and formal but that was what he contributed to all NPCs, they represented the extremes of their creator unless their personality was dictated to be contradictory by their design.

The twins… well they were their own thing. He was honestly surprised to see them with the Ninja Class of all things seeing in Yggdrasil, one had to be at least level 60 to even qualify for that Class. He had a theory that they were taught by someone who possessed items from Yggdrasil like those of the Slane Theocracy. He wanted those items, but he didn't want to press his luck with potentially 6 level one hundred Players and their NPCs.

A purple portal opened in front of him, thanks to Shalltear's spells. He was waiting for two reasons, the first was that to have any form of teleportation outside of the Guild ring, he had to lower the defenses of Nazarick for few minutes which made them vulnerable. The second reason was that he was feeling a bit nostalgic, the skeletal Overlord wanted to bask in the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown's glory for just a little while longer. It had been over 2 centuries, he could be selfish this one time.

Momonga finally snapped out of his thoughts and casted the spell **[Create Greater Item]** to create his Dark Warrior Armor and covered his body. That Momon Persona was something he had created and crafted over 200 hundred years ago and the title as one of the thirteen heroes held weight. Well he was one of those forgotten non-human heroes that weren't well known to make the pro-Human agenda more impressive. In truth there was around 25 heroes instead of just 13 but that was fine, not being well known just meant that he had an extra card to be played if things go not as planned. Taking a deep breath despite not needing to breathe, Momonga finally stepped in to the **[Gate]**.

* * *

Shirou stood with the chief in front of his house with his arms crossed. The rest of the villagers were hidden inside the house, it was probably a bit cramped, but the house was spacious enough to fit everyone. Even without enhancing his hearing, the Player could hear their fears through the wall. The other younger half was remarkably calm, most likely they were assured that he was going to protect them.

The Magus even had Artoria and Altria put on their helmets to make them look more intimidating. They were physically only in their teens so it'll better off for them and the warriors on cavalry as well. Dispel was up in the air beyond even the sight range of archers just waiting for her directions.

"Chief," Shirou spoke up getting his attention. "I'm going on the roof top, so I can see them better."

The physically older man didn't even question it and nodded. He had seen Shirou resurrect the dead and command Golems stronger than armies, at this point he was half sure that the Player was a god like his female companions had stated.

Shirou jumped backward and flipped in mid air landing on his feet like a cat with practiced ease. Narrowing his eyes, Shirou reinforced his eyes to see miles ahead. It was one of the only spells that he could use on the fly with ease, but it was really useful.

He could make out the warriors that were advancing, there were about 30 of them at most which was a rather small number if the intention was to kill the villagers. Overall, he felt that they didn't feel as threatening or blood thirsty as the ones who already attacked. He had spoken to the villagers and they recognized their armor as the Baharuth Empire flags and crests which Shirou had found dubious, especially after he collected whatever information he could from the villagers.

Apparently, the Baharuth Empire fought with this nation Re-Estize in yearly skirmishes and they always issued a formal challenge prior to the battle. For a prideful empire, this seemed rather underhanded to just start massacring a small village such as Carne which had no strategic value either.

It might be a bit hasty to assume but Shirou was pretty sure that attack was done by a third unrelated party. Though what their intentions were has to be seen.

Jumping back down, Shirou landed in a crouching position and casually got up and stretched a bit. "There's nothing to worry about chief. They don't seem to the same people like earlier. Besides there was only 30 of them, rather small and most likely a scouting unit."

"A-are we safe then?" The Chief couldn't help but ask. Today was perhaps the worst day in his life and in the history of Carne village. Even considering Demi-Human attacks that frontier villages like this was susceptible to.

"I'll give them the benefit of the doubt but be on your guard." Shirou gave a mental command to his summoned Iron Golem to activate. Only one warrior from what he can tell could actually fight toe to toe with this construct, but he didn't want things to devolve to senseless slaughter yet. Now all he has to do is just wait a little longer for them to arrive.

* * *

It took roughly 15 minutes for the group of 30 to arrive and Shirou forced himself to take a more relaxed stance but still ready enough to swing a Traced weapon instantaneously if need be. They had a different air compared to the group from earlier, so he wasn't all to concerned but better safe than sorry.

He noticed that they weren't as uniformly as the previous group who more or less had the same color scheme and emblem. That indicated that this unit was that either this group was hastily formed or was some sort of unique group formed from the most skilled. He was leaning towards the former but they certainly seemed more impressive than the knights earlier. The group of 30 seemed to be more experienced as well, veterans in a world of war and beasts that want nothing more than to drive Humanity into extinction.

The Magus Killer instantly analyzed their weapons the moment they came into view with exception to their bows if they carried any. Bows were weapons that he actively had to Structurally Analyze compared to swords, spears, club and axes. Most of them were mundane, the same swords that most armies used in the medieval ages. Roughly 4 of them were enchanted like the Mystic Codes of Mages back in his old world and was comparable to an average Mystic Code, nothing too impressive besides the history showing special techniques called "Martial Arts."

It functioned similar to the Yggdrasil Skills and Tiered Magic in a way, but he found it more like a layman's version of the Tsubame Gaeshi of Sasaki Kojirou. In truth, it was different than all he had ever encountered before but even if it was different, it operated the same way. This world seems to be heavily influenced by Yggdrasil, but it didn't conform to everything of that game such as the Iron Golem he summoned taking over the armor and equipment of those knights. It had its own laws of the planet like Gaia even if it seems a lot less restrictive. Or would it be more appropriate to simply refer the world as a her like he has been doing for decades now?

One sword did catch his attention though.

Razor Edge False, a sword of Yggdrasil made to imitate the appearance of the true Razor Edge. It was a high tier Yggdrasil item or rather it was made with Yggdrasil materials to be more accurate and was made over 150 years ago by the Deep Darkness Dragon lord.

How interesting, a Player that manifested in this world at least a hundred and fifty years ago despite the servers of Yggdrasil just shutting down a few days ago or at least in his perspective. That was something he had to investigate further, it was something that Shirou simply cannot ignore. Most Players were the max level one hundred and the strongest of the knights were level fifteen at most. That level disparity was like sending a toddler to fight Heracles, that difference in strength was that high.

That being said, the owner of the sword Gazef based on Razor Edge False's history seemed pretty strong. He wasn't sure until he casted a spell to discern his levels, but a rough estimate is level 28 at least, he was heads and shoulders above the knights that he faced.

Gazef had a fiercer presence and appearance than the other warriors. His equipment was of a higher quality as well compared to the rest, made with the resources of the king of this country, king Rampossa the third. The king spared no expense to equip his greatest warrior with the finest of arms aside from the gear that was worthy of legend. The armor was made from the alloy Adamantite, a middle tier alloy back in Yggdrasil and his shield was made of Oricalcum.

He was tall but not quite as tall as Shirou himself or Archer, though Gazed was slightly more muscular than both. Gazef was certainly eye catching to say the least, he wasn't divinely handsome like Gilgamesh or Ozymandias but there was a humbler air about him. Something human and relatable.

Gazef stared at the village chief with an almost hard hawk like look. It was praise worthy that the older looking man didn't flinch from the look of a seasoned warrior. The Warrior-Captain proceeded to repeat that look by rotating his neck to stare at the remaining people that hadn't been subjected by his gaze.

Shirou matched the look head on and didn't even bother to move, Gazef Stronoff wasn't here to pick a fight with him. It was like a tiger sizing up another tiger, Gazef seemed satisfied with something about the Player and moved on to the NPCs besides Dispel who was in the sky floating out of eyesight. Artoria could pass off as a Human because she was one at the end of the day, an immortal Human yes and one who possessed the blood of the Red Dragon but still ultimately Human at the end of the day.

Altria started much the same way initial though with the blood of Shadow Dragon which were Dragons who were hatched in lands filled with Negative or Necrotic energies which showed in Altria's naturally pale skin which would give even Vampires a run for their money.

Altria had lost much of her Humanity through the Siegfried Ritual which gives extra Racial levels and, in her case, more Draconic characteristics like the Hellfire and Abyssal Dragon. All in all, she should make a decent Spellcaster should she actually give an effort into learning it. Her affinity to Necromancy and Demonic magics should be fairly high with stains of All of Mankind's' Evils.

Artoria noticed the look but didn't make any moves, she too could sense the intentions behind that gaze and decided to not play along and stay perfectly relaxed. Despite her expression being covered by the helmet Shirou made her wear, the Magus had a feeling that the King of Knights had the desire to test her blade against the Warrior Captain despite the disparity in levels.

Altria on the other hand, didn't even acknowledge the look and considered it beneath her notice. Whether it was because of her backstory that he gave her or her character build, Shirou did not know. It could even be perhaps Saber Alter's influence too for all he knew. The Player noticed that NPCs, at least the NPCs that were created by his Guildmates had parts of their creator's mannerisms if it isn't contradictory to the backstory and personality that was described beforehand.

Ludi Chris Abzerd one of the joke NPCs was incredibly grandiose just like his Creator Gary Stu Kirito. Despite being a level one hundred NPC, that guy was absolutely useless besides his raw stats which allowed him to be a meat shield.

Ludi Chris Abzerd couldn't be described fully in any way that did him justice. He was everything yet nothing at the same time. He had no real race because his creator gave him every race that this build allowed him to have access to, with one point invested making it so that his Racial Traits were puny and undeveloped. That was also the case with his Class build, essentially Ludi Chris Abzerd was a Magic Caster that could only go up to Tier 6 general magic that wasn't locked to any class, only had level one swordsmanship, archery and etc.

* * *

"I am the Warrior-Captain of this nation, Re-Estize, Gazef Stronoff. I am here acting on the order of our King to eliminate foreign soldiers from the frontier villages."

"Warrior-Captain huh," Shirou glanced at Atoria for a moment. "You would think a King of a beings would give their elite soldiers a more formal title like a knight or something." He shrugged and loosened his muscles a bit.

Behind him, the villagers were causing quite a commotion the moment they heard that name and title. That proved that this man was no mere warrior even if he already knew due to reading the weapon's history.

"As I said earlier, I'm not well versed in current matters. What can you tell me about this man and his significance?" Shirou asked the chief reinforcing the narrative he was trying to write from earlier. That he was a Human with Dragon's blood and thus their immortality and only awakened a little while ago and thus not aware of the 'modern' world. Of course, that was only half true, yes, he was a Human based on how his body fused with his Avatar. He Structurally Analyzed his body the moment he got transferred to this New World and it is further supported by his original 27 circuits that regressed before the stunted damage from not using them for ten years.

As much as he admired his adoptive father Kiritsugu, that man was not much as a teacher. Shirou spent years under the impression that he had to convert his nerves into a make-shift circuit to use his Magecraft. Perhaps, that man only taught Shirou the bare minimum to keep him satisfied without teaching enough to harm himself or get involved with the supernatural aspect of the world.

Looking back, that might very well be the final mercy Kiritsugu tried to give him but a shame that he was a stubborn one and born with shitty luck.

"I'm not too sure myself, but from what I hear from the traders is that this man won a Martial Arts tournament held for the King and he now leads a group of Elite Warriors who are loyal solely to the King."

"…Martial Arts tournament? It sounds like those World Champion tournaments back in Ygg-" Shirou coughed and cut himself off there. He was pretty certain the chief wasn't aware of that game world but better safe than sorry.

"Is that a tournament back in your time, Lord Emiya?" The chief asked, a bit curious at the casual response that seemed to be spoken out to Emiya himself rather than another.

"More or less, it was only ever held ten times perhaps 11 times though." The previous World Champion of Muspellheim was a friend of Shirou's and was an unofficial member of his Guild which had already reached the 100-member limit. He was even a form that Shirou could transform into through his Doppelganger abilities which he was extremely grateful for.

* * *

"You must be the chief of this villager," Gazef spoke up dragging the two out of their conversation. "Who is the man next to you? He does not look a part of this village." Shirou felt like slapping himself on the face, no doubt Gazef noticed the quality of his equipment. It was too high quality and thus expensive for a village to afford even in a thousand life times.

Divine class gear was rare, even for Yggdrasil standards. It would be hard-pressed for level one hundred Players to even own one piece of Divine class gear. The drop rates were that low and ridiculous to the point that even using real money for the Gacha was better alternative than farming. It was extremely rare to have a full set of Divine equipment, something usually reserved for the highest of top class Players. You'd have to be a part of an adventuring Guild that explored undiscovered parts of the game like his very own World Searcher or an absolute grinding madman that had nothing better to do.

Suddenly a black armor-clad skeleton sneezed despite not having a nose. Strange, it felt like someone was talking about him. Momonga shrugged and made his way to the Inn that Blue Rose frequented. As a Adamantite ranked Adventuring party, they had to keep up appearances and thus only the best of best hotels and restaurants were acceptable places for them.

Shirou held out his hand which Gazef shook. He had to walk casually and slowly up to Gazef who was still on horseback, so it didn't look like an attack, the Magus even left his sword back with Artoria and was thus technically unarmed.

The NPCs probably only allowed this course of action due to the disparity of strength between him and Gazef. They aren't aware of his entire build and what spells he had or the fact he could Trace any weapon in an instant but simply had faith in his physical nullification.

"No need, I'll introduce myself. I'm Shirou Emiya, the one who saved this village from the earlier attack. I was in the area, so I decided to lend a hand. Please forgive them for hiding but they were attacked just before and was wary of your group approaching so soon." Technically true, Valhalla was near this village but only in the heavens. "The two knights behind me are my students and servants." Also, technically true, as an NPC all of their knowledge was because he deigned them to have it. Though, the original Artoria was the one who taught him in real life… and technically Archer but he didn't want to attribute anything to that man.

Upon hearing that, Gazef dismounted from his horse and bowed to him. Shirou was getting tired of this treatment and exaggerated responses but that was simply due to being, a man born in the modern era. He technically seen servants do similar act of reverence to their kings. Considering the medieval fantasy setting of this New World, this act might very well be common place.

"Thank you for saving this village. There are very few that are willing to protect a village such as this. There are no words that could describe your generosity."

It was a bit strange to see a man of stature such as the Warrior-Captain bow to a nobody like him. It was refreshing actually or rather, maybe it's because he's simply to used to dealing with Magus back in the Clock Tower. The only silver lining when dealing with those people is him having his father's reputation of being the Magus Killer who destroyed the Magic Crests and Magic Circuits of Magi. The method of destroying them was unknown and they weren't sure if Shirou had been taught the method.

"Well, I'm getting a payment out of this so that is thanks enough." Shirou felt relieved the Warrior-Captain got off his knees. Ever since he had been transported to this New World, he was treated like a noble, a king and even a god. That wasn't something he really enjoyed, in all honesty he was someone who would rather serve than be served.

Yet another thing he shared with Counter Guardian EMIYA. In Singularity F, he fought that Archer who was serving Artoria Alter and managed to best him in combat and was able to siphon more experience through the exchange like the 5th Holy Grail War. For one reason or another, that incarnation of EMIYA was not able to manifest Unlimited Blade Works. Probably the damage of corruption, his left side of his face was red and veiny. Even talking to him was strange, like he wasn't all there.

"A payment? Is Lord Emiya perhaps a strong Adventurer?" Gazef questioned.

"Close but not quite, I'm closer to a Free-lancer. What I do isn't based on the requests of the Adventurers' Guild." The Player known as Vulcanus could have lied and did what the typical Magus do on a daily basis, but he respected Gazef enough to not do so.

"…I see, thank you for your honesty." Gazef nodded. From the sounds of it, this Shirou Emiya was Worker though he didn't miss the implications earlier. He called the 2 females, knights, a class reserved for the nobility which was why he was called the Warrior-Captain instead of a knight despite being the personal bodyguard of the king. There was a time where the Emperor of the Baharuth Empire Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix offered him the position as the fifth Imperial Knight if he swore fealty to him in one of the yearly skirmishes, but he immediately turned down the Bloody Emperor's offer. Gazef Stronoff had already sworn his loyalty to one king and he wouldn't bow his head to another ruler.

"Still, you sound quite powerful to be able to beat back the foreign knights. Despite this I have never heard of your name before, forgive this one's ignorance Lord Emiya."

"I'm currently traveling and is on a long journey right now. It's no surprise that you never heard my name and besides, it wasn't all that famous to begin with." In this world that is, Emiya was a name that both the mundane and magical world know and fear.

"As interesting as that sounds, can I ask you to tell me about these blackguards who dared to attack this village." Though he phrased it like a question, Gazef practically demanded him to spill the details. Not that the Player blamed him, the attack on a village that was mundane as Carne was reprehensible, especially with how reasonless it was.

Artoria and Altria bristled at the tone but made no move to strike the Warrior-Captain of Re-Estize down. As NPCs who were created by him personally, they more or less have an idea of his desires which would be useful later on when he interacts with the residents of this world at larger scale.

"I see no problem to tell you about them but however, most of them are already been slain by my Golem over there."

"That is a rather impressive Golem, not even the Baharuth's Golems could compare to this giant." Gazef laughed. "A shame that I can't see the Bloody Brat's face when he sees this thing." Gazef Stronoff didn't know much about the Emperor or even the Nobility in general, but he had the impression that the young ruler loved to show off his wealth seeing how well equipped his regular legions were compared to the other Human nations and yes, even the Slane Theocracy. The Slane Theocracy might have better equipment for individual high-ranking scriptures but for person to person on a large scale, the Baharuth Empire was superior.

"Is that so? Unfortunately, I have unpleasant memories regarding royalty and nobility." Shirou rubbed the back of his neck.

Gazef barked another laugh. "Isn't that the truth?" Besides Renner, he had no faith in King Rampossa's progeny… it's just a shame that women can't become rulers. Though, if he had to pick a son to serve then it would be Prince Zanac. "Let's continue this conversation inside then? It is rather tiring to stand like this and wearing armor, besides the horses need their rest too."

"Of course, of course. I hope you'll disarm before entering though, villagers might not take to kindly to armed men after what happened. As a sign of good faith, I and my subordinates will disarm too."

"My men will disarm but I cannot, this sword is a national treasure after all." Gazef stated placing his hand on the hilt. It was clear that he valued the sword a lot, more than simply being a treasure of the nation… it seemed more personal. It was a sword that the king who was also his lord and friend allowed him to use. It was similar to the time King Charlemagne lost his sword Joyeuse and rewarded land, prestige and a title of nobility to the knight who found and returned the sword.

He noticed Artoria giving him a look and that was what further pushed the Player to accept Gazef's condition.

"There's no need for that, Emiya Sama." The Chief added but he was happy that his savior was looking out for them.

"I see, there's no problem but try to not look threatening then." Shirou agreed. "Chief, I'm going to borrow your house for a while."

"There's no time for that! Warrior-Captain, a group of men are surrounding the village!"

Shirou's eyes hardened when he heard that. "I offered them mercy, only for them to spit it back in my face." He only let some of them go to deliver a message, a message that he hoped to minimize needless bloodshed but Human nature, no matter what world are at times needlessly stubborn. It felt ironic for him to think that of others seeing he was perhaps the stubbornest person he knew but it was irritating to see the best possible option to be casually dismissed.

"To reject the kindness our master offered them," Artoria stated with a disproving frown. "These fiends shall know no rest or mercy now." They were likely to be the masters of the so-called knights that attacked earlier, and she had little doubt that these people had a similar mindset to their servants. The First Lord of the 11th Layer decided to show those base knaves the true meaning of honor and chivalry.

"The hand that offered food was bitten, now the iron fist of a Tyrant is needed to put down these rabid dogs." Altria added, though there was a bit of a cold smirk at the end of her sentence.

* * *

These group of men and occasionally women wore blue cloak like uniforms and were kneeling on the blanket covered ground with their eyes closed. They were a military group called the Sunlight Scripture which was one of the 6 Scriptures of the strongest Human nation the Slane Theocracy.

"Everyone Take heed to this. The prey has finally entered the cage." A scout stated calmly with no emotion in his eyes. He had no pity for the prey that was Gazef Stronoff, a man from the failure of a Human kingdom known as the Re-Estize Kingdom. That man was strong, near the unattainable rank called the realm of legend. A rank reserved for the pinnacle of Humanity and the Godkin and the ones who bear the blood of the Gods but hasn't displayed the traits of their bloodline. Even those un-awakened bloodlines were extraordinarily powerful and usually reserved for the Black Scripture the strongest of the 6.

The Re-Estize Kingdom was initially an experiment of their country the Slane Theocracy. The goal of this experiment was to see if they could create a geographically secure country from the monstrous beasts that eats away at the numbers of Humanity and create breeding ground of talented individuals to eventually join the fight to preserve Humanity as a species.

The goal succeeded, but only half way. They did indeed create a location, a country that was relatively safe from the invasion of Demi-Humans but the people who populated that safe utopia had no intentions of fighting the Demi-Humans and turned their backs at the Theocracy. They spat at them despite they were the ones who gave them that security in the first PLACE! That angered the scout and the rest of his countrymen beyond what words can describe.

What should have been a shining beacon of the people became a cesspit of corruption and an embarrassment of a country on the verge of collapsing in on itself. Their fellow Human nation, the Baharuth Empire was doing a slow but fine job at doing just that. Those fools who grown fat in decadence didn't even realize that the yearly skirmishes were meant to only drain the wealth of Re-Estize further and driving a wedge from the stains of Humanity called the nobility and the peasants.

"let us offer our faith to our Gods." The leader of the Sunlight Scripture Nigun said after a moment of comfortable silence. As the one with the highest rank and the one who speaks with the Cardinals, it was only natural that he starts the offering to the Gods. "Begin."

They were reciting a prayer and giving thanks to their patron God and his 5 companions to not risk the wrath of the other 5, that was the usual routine when the Scriptures was about to start their given mission. It was done to have Divine favor shine down upon they, the chosen few to spread their message. Granted it was a shortened and abbreviated version of their usual praise but that would have to do. Not only did they not have enough time which was the case for most missions, the usual prayer would take a few hours at the very least. Another reason was that the full Prayer should only be performed at the holiest place in existence, the base of the 6 Great Gods back in their country.

Nigun Grid Luin was tired of the mission he was given, this was outside the Sunlight Scripture's usual expertise of exterminating the Demi-Humans from the face of the planet. That in of itself is a noble goal independent of faith which divides the Human nations. The Baharuth Empire was somewhat acceptable seeing that they worship 4 of the 6 Gods that his country worships. Nigun found it ultimately distasteful that they refuse to worship the God of Life Alah Alaf or the God of Death Surshana who was the greatest Undead being which overcame or perhaps always been removed from his desire for the death of all life which plagues the lesser Undead abominations.

Demi-Humans, the majority of them were ultimately man eaters who tasted the blood of the greatest chosen race of the 6 Gods. If it weren't for the Gods' interference Nigun would doubt Human History would have shaped the way it did or dare he say it, or if Human History would exist at all. Such is the might of such beings, though they may be gone, their treasures and relic continue their noble work of saving Humanity to this day long after their disappearance.

The assassination of Gazef Stronoff was something better suited for the Holocaust Scripture or even the Windflower Scripture who specialized in espionage and spying.

Pound per pound, the Scriptures had the strictest requirement to join their ranks. Even the entry level soldier needs to have at least 3rd tier spells to even be considered and that was the absolute height of Human capability for ordinary people. Even Copper, Iron and Gold plate adventuers can't boast to having that rank of magic. Physically speaking, they also need to have physical capabilities to match even low leveled warriors as well. Most importantly was faith which most of them already have being born in such a highly religious environment.

The army of Re-Estize was laughable seeing most of them were simple peasants picked off their village or joined willingly for a quick gold piece. To be fair, they had to recruit such talentless mob to even manage to defend themselves against Baharuth's superior forces. Quantity had power over quality at times, that was how those savage Dragon Lords managed to kill one of the Greed Kings who were speculated to have come from the same other world as the 6 Gods.

Nigun was just happy that this mission was about to be over, he had spent too much time trying to assassinate one man when what he should be doing is protecting his fellow man from the threat of the Demi-Humans. Every second he spends here, the more those Beast men encroach on Human soils back in the Draconic Kingdom which as its name implies is ruled by a Dragon. A Human who bears the blood of a Dragon Lord to be more specific. Even if he found it disgusting what putrid blood flows through the queen, it was better to help her rather than let those Beasts think they can do whatever they want in Human territories.

They had spent too much time on Gazef but that was due to their inexperience with this type of mission. The Sunlight Scripture had missed 5 opportunities to assassinate Gazef Stronoff that the Holocaust Scripture would have taken. They didn't want to be put at risk, Gazef was a man who approached the realm of Heroes and if he managed to live through the encounter and inform his king… the relations between Re-Estize and his country would have soured even further.

There was one thing that Nigun didn't mind about this mission. It was the fact that he was robbing Re-Estize of their ace in the hole, the same country that spawned the damnable Adamantite Adventurer team Blue Rose. The team that had humiliated him before.

They need to pay for what they done.

One, that bitch Lakyus had scarred his face and robbed him of one of his eyes. Nigun touched the side of his face with the scar and the replacement glass eye, he did so without thought. That was how far his hatred stained him.

The other was Momon, that man had robbed him of something personal. The Cardinals did not know it yet but Momon had stolen his Talent with some sort of ring artefact during their first encounter when the Sunlight Scripture was killing off a Demi-Human settlement. Nigun's Talent was not only useful but powerful as well, his Talent was the ability to strengthen the power of Summoned creatures when they materialize in to this realm. That was precisely the reason that he was given one of their God's treasures just in case Gazef proved to be too powerful. Now that power was robbed away from him, the same power that gave him the position of leader of this Scripture. But even then, he was certain his God's relics is more than powerful enough to eradicate the man known as Gazef.

That Lakyus girl stopped him from killing off those inferior life forms. What irked him was that she called herself the sword of justice which was pure idiotic drivel. The Slane Theocracy weren't fools, their ancestors prior to the forming of the country have tried to live in harmony with those pathetic Demi-Humans before but it had failed every time. It was through the salvation of the 6 Great Gods that the Humans of that time survived the onslaught of those monsters. It was only a matter of time before those Demi-Humans grow arrogant and try to have a grocery run for people to eat.

* * *

Foolish, it was because that Humanity is inferior in body that they must do what must be done. You eliminate a predator before they are fully grown, just like you never let a roach infestation grow to the point of being unmanageable. Humans need to do what they must in a world that was against them from the very start. They had no special powers or Racial Traits they can boast to these literal towering monstrosities that wish to feast on their very bone marrow.

"Sir… can we really do this? SHouldn't we let the other Scriptures that specialize in this like the Windflower handle this?" One of the scouts asked his leader Nigun when the other members were preoccupied.

"They are most likely assigned another mission of higher precedence for their skills. The higher ups have deemed us more than an adequate replacement to complete this mission." Nigun looked at him with his soulless glass eye. Despite him not seeing the scout, Nigun had the glass eye long enough to know that it was basically boring into the other man with it's gaze. "It is the will of the Cardinals Soldier, or perhaps you're saying that you're questioning their authority?"

The Sunlight Scripture was given this mission out of process of elimination. The Black Scripture had to protect Holy Relic that was meant to fight against the resurrection of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord and the Windflower Scripture was sent out to capture the traitor Clementine who stole the Crown of Wisdom off a Miko. As former Black Scripture member Clemintine also known as Windstride and Quintia's Fragment was no one to scoff at in terms of power even being more powerful than their current target Gazef Stronoff. She and her brother Quintia were from the bloodline of the Gods even if she and him not showing usual attributes of the bloodline and couldn't truly be called Godkin.

"T-that wasn't my intention!" The scout practically panicked. "I merely worried, this is the Warrior-Captain of Re-Estize who was trusted with the king's safety after all."

Nigun didn't mock or reprimand him for that, Gazef was one of the strongest Humans on the planet despite not having even a drop of godly blood. His dislike of the country aside, it was a shame to see one of Humanity's weapon be snuffed out. Gazef's children and descendants would surely have been useful in the noble task of defending Mankind. It was a shame that he was born in the decadent nation of Re-Estize relatively safe from the threat of the outside world.

"Those nobles of this country has already set up the conditions to our advantage. Fazef is here with only 50 men at most, on the border next to Baharuth. Most likely, his death would be attributed to them especially seeing I had some of our men wear their uniforms. We won't get another chance as ideal as this again."

"About that," The scout started again, a bit of fear was audible in his voice. "They were attacked and mostly wiped out by an unknown man… what if he and Gazef team up to fight us?"

Nigun paused a bit at that. "…That is indeed a shame. A shame that we are robbing us fellow Humans of our power. Not only Gazef but that man as well but this has to happen. Re-Estize is a failure of a nation rotting in the inside due to being frotected from those beasts and savages. They take advantage of being surrounded by Human nations which serve as a buffer from Demi-Human invasion. No… Re-Estize must fall so they can join the noble cause of pushing back the inhuman invasion and assert Human dominance just like the Gods desired."

"…What about our chances? Do you think we can actually kill Gazef Stronoff?" A man that strong can be considered a one-man army, especially if you consider his peerless swordsmanship. A man who was also a legion strong and the Sunlight Scripture while powerful, wasn't a legion. They were superior to Gazef but there always lied the possibility for failure once you add the 50 warriors that Gazef had with him.

"Don't worry, besides Razor Edge, Gazef isn't garbed with the Kinddom's Five Treasures." Nigun explained, as a leader he had to keep morale of the group up. Nigun patted his chest confidently, there was a small but noticeable lump in his breast pocket. "The Cardinals have given me something of that nature as well just in case." Nigun hoped that he didn't have to use the relic of his Gods on Gazef, in his opinion, it would be a waste. Such a treasure should only be used on beings who threaten Humanity on the same scale as the Demon Gods centuries ago.

The Five Treasures were heirlooms of the Royal family and those items were nothing to scoff at. In fact, they were second only to the type of equipment that the infamous Black Scripture was allowed to wear. They were far superior to what Nigun personally was allowed to wear, even with his familial connections.

The Gauntlet of Vitality made the wearer immune to fatigue, a scary thought when it is worn by a man who was considered stronger than an army. The Amulet of Immortality healed wounds passively and constantly bringing up his ability to endure attacks. The Champion's Armor was a set of armor made of pure Adamantite, the strongest metal of this world and was further enchanted. The Armor itself was enchanted to ward against critical hits and was naturally strong beyond belief, in conjunction with the Amulet, Gazef would be an unstoppable juggernaut on the battlefield.

Razor Edge was a sword made and enchanted with the single-minded pursuit of sharpness and could slice through the strongest armor besides most likely the equipment of his Gods. That blade was to be wary of especially since Gazef was equipped with it, most likely a last-minute decision by King Rampossa III to keep his guard safe. The last treasure was unknown, but it was most likely just as powerful as the rest of the set if not even more powerful seeing that it was kept secret and jealously guarded that no one besides the king and the warrior allowed to be garbed in it knows.

That was fine, Nigun had a superior relic right here. One that was beyond the usual tiering of items. There were only 3 types of items that exist beyond the conventional classification of magic items. The first was what he was carrying, an item of the 6 Great Gods. Relics that they had left to the Slane Theocracy over six hundred years ago.

The second type of item were the remains of the 8 Greed Kings when they had conquered the world in an instant before they killed each other vying for supremacy for this world. Those savages had killed the final god of the 6 Surshana when he went to negotiate. Well… they payed for their crime with their lives at the end. Serves them right for staining their hands with the blood of a true god.

The third kind of magic items were the ancient relics of the Dragon Lords which were the original rulers of this world that even the Gods didn't wish to fight with despite being superior. They had fought the 8 Greed kings and lost the battle for the right of being called the supreme power of the world.

Having one of those items, Nigun won't lose to Gazef or his lousy band of warriors. It was a remnant of their gods' might, how could a mere man possibly stand up against such a otherworldly power. Even the Godkin would have some trouble fighting against this particular Summoned Angel. There was an zero percent chance of failure on this mission once he used this treasure, zero.


	7. Carne 1

**Okay, I have no real excuse for the delay. In all honesty, I was just not in the mood to write since the September once college started back up.**

 **In fact, majority let's say 95 percent was written in August and 4 percent in September. I really wanted to finish the fight scene in this chapter but it became way too long for my liking and decided to split it up. that and I have no confidence in writing fight scenes at all. Thankfully, Overlord is more stompish in nature than most series.**

 **Read Dauntless, a Code Geass fic over the summer and it's fucking amazing. A shame that it seems to be abandoned. Speaking of seemingly abandoned, if there's any readers of my Persona 3 RWBY fic Steelish Silver Reimagined, it's still something I plan to work on despite being untouched for 6 months. I did lose a bit of interest writing it since I feel like I made Minato too overpowered.**

* * *

In the capital of the Roble Holy Kingdom, Hoburns, the Holy King Calca Bessarez was holding a meeting after the recent attack of the two monsters. While the information regarding the attack wasn't that widespread as of now, the damage to the wall was not something that the country could hide.

In fact, the fact of knowing the wall was protecting them was the reason the people of the Roble kingdom could live at ease. That wall had been erected very close to the dawn of this country and their society was formed because of it. With the wall damaged, Calca was well aware that there was a thick tension that was building up in her people.

The people within this room were the nobles that held the most powers beside the royal family itself, the only brother that Calca had trusted Caspond, a few of the Nine Colors that survived the encounter of the powerful Devil and Insect man, the Custodio sisters and the higher ups of the Paladin Order and Priests working under Kelart Custodio.

"I have called this meeting due to the recent events that has occurred here," The first female Holy Queen started the meeting. "As you are aware, the wall has been broken by the 2 monsters. What I want to discuss first is how long is it going to take to repair it and how much would resources would it take to do so." While her country wasn't poor or on the verge of bankruptcy like the Draconic Kingdom like the rumors implied, the Roble kingdom wasn't swimming in money either.

"If we lack the funds, we could always just raise the taxes from the peasants." A noblemen's son replied immediately without much thought. Many of the other nobles showed their agreement through the unconscious nodding of their head. Some of the older ones looked not hesitant but thoughtful at the repercussions.

"You weren't alive at the time but a few generations back, the commoners had led a revolution due to the increase in taxes and I for one wouldn't wish to relive that." Richardson Bel Armound Ashla was a child back then but he could never forget seeing his uncle getting hung by those savages. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the noble's way of life needed the commoners far more than the commoners needed them. The older man did not want to see another rebellion again in his life time despite the anger in his heart for the lowly common peasants.

"Tch, what do we have to fear from pigs wielding pitchforks." The younger noble from earlier replied patting the sword at his side or what should have been at his side, but he had to disarm to even be at the presence of the false Holy King. He refused to accept that woman be king, it broke the traditions that this kingdom held over two centuries. In his opinion, it was common sense for men to be rulers, they were stronger and frankly more intelligent than women.

Still, all he had to do was to seduce Calca Bessarez and make her his woman and he would be the Holy King! Philston could imagine it, a harem of women just throwing themselves at him.

"…We are not raising the taxes," Calca interjected with a stern frown showing how much she was against the notion increasing the load that the commoner must carry. "It has always been the common people who held this kingdom up since its inception."

Philston was tempted to roll his eyes, that was their role in life, to serve them the nobles. They had a better education than them, better clothing and everything else, even the blood in their veins were superior. That was only to be expected, they were bred to be so. Still, he didn't do so because of the presence of Remedios, the strongest Paladin. Even with his swordsman training, Philston was certain that Remedios would behead him in a single exchange of blows. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Remedios was blessed by the Gods and entered the realm of heroes through her talents.

"May I speak, your majesty?" Gustav Montagnés asked after a brief moment of silence.

The blonde woman nodded and gave the older man the go ahead.

"The finance necessary for the repairs of the wall is not expensive but the time needed to mine the White Stone will take a while. Even at the earliest, it'll take at least a week to get amount necessary and then shaping it will take a month."

"Tch, filthy Demi-Humans." Remedios spat. A lot of good men had lost their lives and she swore to personally hunt down those 2 beings and behead them with the Holy Sword Safarlisia which was the ultimate weapon to strike at evil.

"Sister, perhaps we can just patch the hole up with wood for the time being?" Caspond suggested. "As long as we station archers at the wall, we can stave off the Demi-Humans and repair the wall with some Magic Casters with the [Floating Board] spell."

Calca looked at Gustav, Remedios was her best friend, but thinking wasn't her strong suit outside battle. As such, it is practically a guarantee that her direct subordinates to be extremely knowledgeable and efficient.

"It is feasible, and we can repurpose the wood afterword either as furniture of fire wood, I see no issues with Prince Caspond's solution besides the potential for the Demi-Humans to use fire-based attacks."

"That is something we'll have to watch out for," The blonde queen murmured. "How about wetting the wood and casting a [Preservation] spell to prevent rotting?"

"Excellent suggestion, Calca Sama." Remedios praised before frowning intensely in hatred. "What about those 2 monsters? I propose that I and a group of Paladins I select to search for them and make them pay for their crimes with their lives." For the sake of justice, those 2 must die so the people could have revenge for the blood on their hands.

"Are you sure that's wise?" The prince of this kingdom asked. "They killed 2 of the Nine Colors. Pavel Baraja the Black and Orlando. I don't think this country should risk our military strength further to search for 2 entities that might very well be gone now."

"…Are you saying that you'll spare them?" Remedios nearly shouted at Caspond before remembering that he's a part of the royal family and the only one that speaks with Calca Sama on a regular basis. That in of itself meant a lot to her friend and she had a lot of trust in her older brother, unlike the other of her half-siblings, Calca doesn't have to worry about losing the throne because of the fact that Caspond was the one who abdicated the throne in the first place. "How is this justice?"

"Stand down, Remedios. I agree with my brother on this matter." The Holy Queen raised her hand regally, while the nobles and the Paladins that she wasn't well familiar with around, she had to keep a respectable air and not show any blatant favoritism to anyone besides Caspond who had the excuse of being her blood. The blonde ruler hated politics with a passion, but she accepted that aspect when her brother Caspond warned her before she accepted the Holy Kingdom as her domain.

"But Calca!"

"This matter is too dangerous sister," Kelart Custodio flipped her hair. "As Prince Caspond stated, They killed 2 of the Nine Colors with minimal effort. That is not a fact that we can ignore for your sake."

"I am the strongest of the Nine Colors," The strongest Paladin of the country and perhaps the entire world protested.

Else where in a tunnel, A silver Insect man sneezed violently coating his roasted pork ribs with insect snot.

"Gross." Ulbert made a disgusted face before biting down on a pork leg, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a fistful of grass he pulled from the ground earlier and shoved a few blades into his mouth chewing the meat and it simultaneously producing a strange flavor combination. "Didn't think insects can even sneeze."

"The more you know," The real strongest Paladin of the world grunted. "This might be strange, but I felt someone talking about me." And they were talking shit.

"You're delusional." The Goat Demon rolled his eyes. "Don't waste food, you're the only one of us that actually needs food to live."

Touch Me responded by tossing the snot covered rib into the fire.

"That is even more of a reason for me to get involved." Remedios tried convincing her friend Calca once more. She lost some of her fire when both Calca and her sister displayed their disproving thoughts of her plan. Why can't they see that killing those 2 monsters is for the betterment of mankind. To let them live is simply allowing them to kill more innocents and every breath they take is an assault to the honor of the Holy Kingdom. "I'm the only one who is powerful enough to put them down! This is like the resurgence of the Evil Deities 200 hundred years ago. They were defeated by the Thirteen Heroes before and a hero will do it again." Someone must to those menaces to society and civilization down.

* * *

"I see, so there's that many people who managed to remain undetected nearby." Gazef murmured as he and the rest of his men stayed hidden in the dark house of the village chief. They advanced towards the village at an almost sluggish pace as if wary of traps and were evenly separated indicating that they weren't just sell swords coming to claim his head.

The first thing that the Warrior Captain noticed was that none of them wore any armor. The 3 of them who were advancing wore blue clothing, but it was too far away for Gazef to identify their emblem on the uniforms. The lack of heavy armor indicated that they were either Monk Class type fighters or more likely a Magic Caster of some sort. Monks weren't rare but in a military sense, it wasn't cost effective to train soldiers to be a Monk which cuts down their attack range quite a bit. No defensive power gained from that class was worth sacrificing the attack range to close combat. He never understood why the Mages never wore heavier armor besides a cloak.

The greatest weakness of a Mage was there physical weakness and once a Warrior of a similar rank gets in close, it was over. Rogue type Warrior are known to be Mage Killers due to their agility and surprisingly powerful thrusts.

"Before, the Knights who attacked this village was wearing the uniforms of the Baharuth Empire, but I doubt that." Shirou told the Warrior Captain. "It didn't strike me as Jircniv's style from what I heard of him." The Magus had an instinctual dislike of the Bloody Emperor, due to his own experiences, Jircniv resembled Gilgamesh Lite and that brought out an almost murderous intent out of the second Magus Killer.

Gazef nodded agreeing with what the savior of Carne Village said. "Jircniv's dirty in his methods but not this type of dirty." The one thing that Gazef respected about the Bloody Emperor was that he didn't discriminate against commoners which was an admirable quality. In that sense, his Empire was more advanced and progressive compared to his own country. Besides, the yearly skirmishes weren't known to show up this early compared to the previous times. They usually occur near the harvest season, Gazef wasn't the smartest man around due to living a commoner's life but it was obvious that Jircniv was trying to target their resources to either take it for himself or just to deny them of it. The nobles refused to listen to reason and the King had to make a response to the attacks either way. No matter how you view the situation, Re-Estize was the one losing more in the skirmishes.

"Angels." Shirou noticed the summoned beings of pure ivory and gold. They were Yggdrasil type Angels, he was sure of it. The Magus Killer had seen real Angels through the Dream Cycle of his Servants from the Chaldea days of his life and they were far more energy based than anything. "That certainly narrows down the list a bit."

"Most likely the Slane Theocracy then," Gazef tightened his grip on his sword. "They are the only country to widely use Angels militarily besides the Roble Holy Kingdom." The Roble Holy Kingdom was just too far away and isolated from the other Human countries which made it highly unlikely for it to be them to be the attackers. Besides, from what Gazef heard of the Holy Queen Calca Bessarez, he doubted that her nature would allow such a cruel and senseless act.

Dispel overheard the conversation of her lord and the mere insect despite being hundreds of feet in the air. "Other Angels? How distasteful." The Fallen Aesphere didn't hate her own kind despite devouring her kin's souls for power but she hated being compared to such weak Angels such as the other Human scum summoned. "I hope I can get involved in this matter, I wouldn't mind having a little taste of what these Angels are like." Who knows, different world might have different tastes and textures.

Altria raised an eyebrow at the title Holy Kingdom but didn't comment at it since it might jeopardize the cover that her master took the effort to craft. She found that title to be nothing more than childish pretentiousness, if the ruler of that country showed her face then the first thing the Lord of the 11th floor would do is to tear out her throat. There was only one Holy Kingdom and that was the realm of Valhalla which her Creator Vulcanus had created with the help of the other 99. Though in her heart, she knew it was simply her master's Valhalla. Even taking the feverish devotions of the NPCs to their creator aside, there was a justification for her belief. The Altered NPC knew that over 95 percent of the dungeon was designed by her lord. He used the otherworldly resource known as Yen to upgrade the number of layers of Valhalla and made over half the NPCs of that realm.

"Still, a village such as Carne realistically shouldn't attract this much attention." The Player used Reinforcement on his eyes to increase the range of his vision hoping to see if he could locate any weapons and thus download their history but no such luck. Most of their items were magically enchanted but they weren't weapons besides a few wielding slingshots which couldn't be recorded into Unlimited Blade Works through sight alone. "Unless they have a rare Magical Item which I doubt or some sort of military advantage for Re-Estize, I'd imagine they're here for something or perhaps, someone else." The Player known as Vulcanus glanced at Gazef Stronoff to gauge his reaction.

Gazef let out a deep breath, there was only one answer. "It's me. Them being here means…" It didn't need to be said, someone told the Slane Theocracy his location and when he would be there. Such information can only be leaked by someone inside Re-Estize and familiar with its lands.

"You were sold out," Shirou stated calmly despite the inner emotions rising like the boiling of water. He didn't like his older self or feel pity for him, but the century and a half old man saw how the Counter Guardian went out, sold off and blamed by his allies, by the very people he saved in the past. "I'm guessing the nobles that work closely with your King doesn't fancy a commoner in the position that you have." Typical Magus behavior and the behavior of the nobility wasn't all that different.

"I already had an idea what I was getting into when I accepted the job as the Warrior-Captain," Gazef snorted but the look in his eyes showed his true emotions. It wasn't rage, there was certainly a fair share of anger, but it was a calm acceptance of what may come. A look that only a warrior could understand. "The summoning of Angels is rare even in a heavily saturated religious country like the Slane Theocracy. This is just a guess, but those men are probably one of the 6 Scriptures, the elite of the elite, legendary in prestige… I suppose I should be honored that people think I'm worth that much."

"Even at a cursory glance, you seemed heavily out matched militarily speaking." Artoria spoke after a long moment of silence. She sipped her tea calmly to soothe the darker judging emotions inside her. Gazef has made a favorable first impression unlike those from that Slane Theocracy.

"Yes, that is so." Gazef cracked his neck in a few rotations. "They have the superior forces compared to my rag tag group that was hastily put together. Even with Razor Edge and this Adamantite Armor gifted to me by my lord, I don't see a chance for victory. Then again, the nobles took the trouble of arranging this situation so they would have waited until another one sprang up like this if this didn't happen. In that sense, it was inevitable. What's surprising is that the Slane Theocracy had it out for me, granted, my name isn't obscure, but I haven't heard of them trying to kill Baharuth's Four Imperial Knights who are of relative strength to me."

"Master, the strongest Angel summoned seems to be an Archangel Flame." Artoria said making out the form of the summoned being. "Or at least it appears to be one, sharing the same general characteristics but all I know for certain is that it's not an Aesphere like… you know." Artoria didn't mention Dispel's name seeing how her creator Vulcanus went out of his way to hide Dispel from the warriors beforehand. There was a soundful ah that escaped from her pink lips, the King of Knights made eye-contact with her elder sister Altria and conveyed her thoughts which the corrupted NPC understood without any words being ushered.

Vulcanus had planned for this, or at least had a general idea beforehand. Somehow, just by getting the information about the countries earlier by the village chief, he put two and two together about the initial attack. The corrupted NPC Altria Pendragon noticed Vulcanus' doubts about the Baharuth Empire being the attacker and came to the conclusion that it was the Slane Theocracy that pulled the strings. Such insight, truly her creator was a Supreme Beings among Supreme Beings, it reflected in his position as the Guild Leader, the highest authority of Valhalla. It was natural that a country that worships false gods to have a holy motif and this Angels.

They noticed a few similarities to Yggdrasil, namely some of the species living in this New World and Yggdrasil being the same and that magic functions similarly as well. They wondered, just how similar is this world is to Yggdrasil but much more important, how different. Did this Archangel Flame have any different of unique abilities compared to their Yggdrasil counterpart? They were too new in the world to truly say for certain. Perhaps this summoned creature was a being that was called forth by Yggdrasil spells. Vulcanus was transferred to the New World, it wouldn't be outlandish that other Player entities are here too, acting in the shadows.

The bright side on the current situation is that so far, nothing they encountered could harm their lord and their creator… for now. If an existence could potentially harm their lord, then they'll rip them to shreds before they could even become aware of Valhalla's existence.

"You seemed to be knowledgeable about these Angels." Gazef noted with a hint of intrigue. "I'll be frank then, if is alright with you, would you be willing to be hired for this battle."

"…" Shirou did not respond, if it was his old self then he would have accepted without any hesitation. Hell, he would have done it for free, but things were different now. Even he couldn't challenge an entire country and not expect consequences for his actions. "I'll have to refuse your request." He could always just stay within the village or a nearby area and just start nuking the area with his arrows. With a Bounded Field made with Magecraft and Yggdrasil Spells, no doubt he should be extremely protected from spying.

"Even if it's just one of your servants, that will suffice."

"I'll have to refuse that as well." Shirou didn't want to risk the lives of his NPCs without knowing the enemy's strength but more realistically, it was less the potential of harm seeing Altria was the strongest NPC of Valhalla but rather her infamy. There was a strong possibility that other Yggdrasil Players are also transported into this world and there lies the possibility of them recognizing Altria. She was frequently the subject of conversations in the forums, other Players often rant at her raw stats and being nigh unbeatable.

"Then… what would you say that I'm conscripting you in accordance of this country's laws?"

Altria immediately unsheathed her sword Deathcalibur and narrowed her golden Draconic eyes. Her gaze gave an unspoken challenge. _"Try it and see what happens."_

"You would force my master even after his kindness and respect for you?" The disapproval was evident in her tone. Her respect for the man just went down a bit, to an NPC, their creator is their everything and any challenge to them cannot be ignored.

The warriors of Gazef's unit in turn, drew their swords or spears. The bloodlust emitting from the black knight was terrifying, like they stumbled into the treasure hoard of a Dragon but multiplied by a hundred. Their fear caused them to tremble and Shirou could just hear the chainmail armor they're wearing clattering like muted windchimes.

Shirou held his hand up to indicate to the NPCs to back off which they reluctantly did so. "I believe that you're a good man Stronoff but I'll retaliate if you decide to conscript me, I recommend you to pick your battles wisely. I really don't wish to fight the people of this country if I can avoid it." He was tempted to flare his energy out a bit, so they understood the disparity in strength but decided against it. They already gotten the message through Altria's bloodlust earlier.

"…How frightening, even now my instincts are screaming at me to run away." Gazef rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll be wiped out before we could cross blades with the gentlemen of the Slane Theocracy."

Artoria settled with a frown which seems to be her general expression now due to her face adopting that expression on a constant basis. Quite frankly, calling these brutish savages, gentlemen even as a jest was more than they deserved.

"Wiped out?" Altria seemed amused by the terminology. "The Dance of Death favors no one. You do seem fairly powerful (By New World standards), perhaps you can create that possibility yourself… though the odds are against you."

It was a shame that Gazef couldn't enlist the man's aid after sensing that black knight's power but there was nothing he can do but accept his decision. Though, he was disappointed that he couldn't enlist Shirou Emiya's aid despite him being a free-lancer of his own omission. "I see, we're wasting each other's time if we continue, but before my men and I leave, I once again thank you for saving this village despite having little benefit. Stay safe, Emiya Dono." Gazef was sure the excuse of saving this village for money was a lie, looking at his equipment, the Warrior-Captain was sure that even one of the gauntlets of Shirou Emiya was worth more than the combined sum of Carne Village. He knew this because the Royal family values the Five Treasures more than a hundred thousand men.

Shirou was about to interject saying that he'll offer support at a range and let them borrow the Iron Golem that he made but Gazef cut him off to finish his final words.

"Please save this village, Emiya Dono. I hope that you have enough compassion left to save these villagers one last time should I fall. I realize I have no authority over you, but I beg you for your kindness, besides my plea, I'll offer you whatever you wish for on my name as the Warrior-Captain of Re-Estize."

"Of course, that was always my intention. But what I was trying to say was that I was unwilling to support due to potential conflict and politics of dealing with another country, but I was willing to support you in… more discrete ways." Shirou thought Gazef was a noble man, a man that any king was lucky to have. This might hurt Saber's feelings, but this first impression alone put Gazef in higher regard than even the Knights of the Round Table. The Japanese Magus didn't exactly know why but most of the Round Table rubbed him off the wrong way. "My subordinates will personally defend the villagers in our absence, just in case a few units of the opposing force splintered off or snuck away from my sight."

"I am most appreciative! Can I ask what kind of support you are offering?" The Warrior-Captain asked for details. The early thirty-year-old brown-haired man normally wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, but things changed when you include the lives of others into the equation. Beside his personal Warrior band, he didn't know the other men on a personal level but he was certain that the majority of them have people that will miss them whether it be parents, wives, lovers or siblings, one way or another their deaths would affect the world around them and he didn't want to be responsible for their deaths if he could at all help it.

"The first kind of support is the Iron Golem, I'm willing to allow you to BORROW it," The Yggdrasil Player placed emphasis in borrow just to make it clear that he wasn't selling the Golem in any circumstances. Gazef caught on and gave a brief and short nod showing his agreement. "I'm sure you're aware of how strong it is just on first impressions alone, the second form of support I offer is myself. I am a fiirly proficient archer and I will support you through long range and cast some Anti-Divination Spells to protect us from prying eyes. Forgive my bluntness but, I'm not interested in getting involved with your nation's politics."

"Believe me, I understand that reasoning," Gazef hated politics as well, as a commoner, he isn't used to seeing such 2-faced people that could switch demeanors when it suits them. He removed his metal gauntlet to shake Shirou's hand which he accepted after taking off his own gauntlet as well. "If I make it through this, I'll invite you to one of the King's parties if you ever visit the capital. I'm sure his majesty will like you."

"Hmm, I might just take you on your offer… I'm not one for alcohol but it sounds interesting." Perhaps he can make some connections in the capital for information or interesting Magical Items and materials. As an Enforcer, it was always another person that collected the information that allowed him and the other combat specialized Mages to act. Gathering information was never really his strong suit despite learning the skills to theoretically capable to do it himself. A connection hidden in the shadows might very well pay up in the future and it's smart to be prepared in case he makes powerful enemies. He just hopes that his NPCs won't make a dent to the King's wallet during the feast.

* * *

"…Dispel, you can come back now." Shirou saw the backs of the men who valiantly rode to their potential deaths. It was something he could admire and respect despite the bloodshed that would undoubtedly happen. He unslung the black bow off his back and felt the alien yet so natural grip, it was one thing to use a bow virtually and using one in real life, in a sense, it was his first time actually using this bow.

Skadi's Bow. The Black bow almost as tall as a human man. The wood was as black as the giant of flames Surtr himself and emitted a constant light of silver and light blue which faded and reignited in a calm continuous fashion. The bow was a strange fusion between asymmetric reflex recurve bow and a pyramid bow with extra protection on the grip like EMIYA's bow.

The bow was infused with the power of Skadi (Game Skadi) after he took the item skin as a prize during the siege of the Dungeon Valhalla before it became World Searcher's base. The Data Crystals were meticulously picked by himself to work with the ice abilities it possessed, Skadi's Bow was packed with the leftover Data Crystals of the limited time Christmas Event Boss Surtr Prime IV that wasn't used in the Guild Weapon World Cremation Laevateinn. The other Data Crystals were from miscellaneous farming in the worlds of Helheim and Niflheim which contained high quantity of ice type monsters.

Its ability is that it does both physical and elemental damage, naturally it is a rather powerful item due to it being a Divine Tier item of Yggdrasil standards where even having one Divine Item was considered fairly rare. Due to doing both physical and elemental damage, it has to be blocked with both Magic and Physical Nullification Skills. That and it having a high chance to inflict the freeze status with each shot, it was difficult to find the right combination of effects, speed and raw attack power but this perfection was the result of Shirou's knowledge of the game, his willingness to thrust himself into danger for the best drops, and the various Noble phantasms and Mystic Codes within Unlimited Blade Works that he used as a mental reference and all that combined made him the nightmare of PvP.

"Are you certain that this party Gazef mentioned is worthy for the taste buds of a Supreme One?" Black energy feathers rained down gently from the heavens and Dispel floated down slowly with her blonde hair flowing erratically from the wind. "Speaking of culinary preferences… the souls of those weak Angels those Humans bind to their will is… enticing." The blonde Angel licked her lips sensually, almost teasingly.

The Hybrid Doppelganger was for once thankful for his old age, he didn't even react to the act despite it being performed by a breathtakingly beautiful existence. That or he has to thank Medusa for her darker womanly beauty, he still considered her to be the peak of his mental sexy lady list despite having strong contenders like the lancer versions of Artoria that he fought in the Singularities or even the Divine Spirit Tiamat. It made him less caring to the physical appearance of females and that certainly helped during missions of espionage and stealth when his enemies employed seduction tactics via high class escorts.

"The main point of attending isn't for the food and besides, I'm not really picky when it comes to my palate." Shirou Traced a nameless demonic sword. It was costlier then using a mundane arrow or Mystic Code but just as the Holy element is effective against Demons and monstrous beings like Vampire, the same can be said in reverse. It was a standard one-handed arming sword that one would see from the middle ages and no one would bat an eye in terms of design besides the blood red ruby in the middle of the cross guard where the blessings of a Demon resided. "Making connections in this world will eventually pay up in the future, sooner or later." Assuming no one betrays the agreement that is, that was something that Magus in his old world had to deal with on a regular basis.

The eating of souls was an interesting and morbid topic for the Player named Vulcanus, in general, the eating of souls powered up the beings back in Earth. Servants who had a poor Master did that to replenish their Magical Energy and the Holy Grail was near unlimited in power with the souls of seven Servants. From what he is aware of, the eating of souls was simply a setting written by her creator Betatron Prime, nothing more than lore for roleplaying purposes. How did an unintentional piece of information translate into a world that so far adapted everything from Yggdrasil near flawlessly? He wouldn't say that testing it out was something he would look forward to but he couldn't deny the curiosity.

"Yes, your foresight Vulcanus Sama is but one of your qualities that is superior to all beings, Supreme One." Dispel stated with awe evident in her voice. "To help these lower life forms is still something I cannot truly comprehend despite the advantages you have listed out. We are the direct creations of the strongest beings, I trust in our inherent perfections over these poorly bred bugs."

Shirou didn't bother to reply to that and did an Alteration to the demonic blade. The sword became longer and thinner, the shape became more streamlined allowing it to slice through the air and fly true. The thinned blade and edge twisted and curl becoming more akin to a demented looking drill than a sword or an arrow.

The NPCs of Valhalla made it abundantly clear that they held no love for the Humans, or to be more accurate, they held no love for any who weren't created by his Guildmates or their summons. If they hadn't shown their reverence for the 'Supreme Beings' and their loyalty to every word he spoke, the Magus would have been rather worried for the people of this world. As insulting as it is, his comparisons of the NPCs to an insect hive held weight. That idea alone made it much more imperative to preserve his own life, it was something he had to prevent, him dying that is.

The majority of the entities in Valhalla has no defined lifespan and were biologically immortal. If he died, how would these beings react in his absence? He had seen how the Demon Pillars had acted in the Grand Orders and they were a Human extinction level threat.

"Dispel, order some of the servants within Valhalla to establish a perimeter around the outside of the village. Make sure they have some sort of invisibility or stealth skills to make sure they don't get detected. I don't want any of them escaping this little encounter."

"If that is your will, Supreme One." Dispel bowed to show her subservience before taking a scroll out to send a [Message]. The blue fire that blazed from the burning parchment was almost menacing looking when it reflected off the Lord Overseer's multicolored pink and red eyes.

Altria made a hmm sound thoughtfully. "This might very well be the only quality I respect about you, but I envy your administrative abilities Dispel."

"…Indeed, we had poor management of the 11th layer in fronts other than battle that Vulcanus Sama had to make Sir Kay and Bedivere for us." Artoria added, she hated that flaw of hers, but the duty of the king was to surround himself with competent and outstanding subjects and there are none more outstanding than the personal creations of the one hundred Supreme Beings.

Actually, the reason why he created them was to complete the set of the Knights of the Round Table, but he supposed the settings told another narrative that he wrote but couldn't quite remember.

The Japanese Player stiffened his stance and place weight on his lead leg. Shirou was ready to shoot these summoned Angel once they appeared in larger amounts. As long as the summoner has Magical energy, they could keep replenishing their forces, but he supposed that is what Dispel is waiting for. These weaker types of Angels are probably like bite sized snacks to her compared to the Aespheres and Empyreans that she ate or what she is written to have eaten to be more accurate. He brought up the modified sword to the bow string and notched it. The Magus Killer took a deep breath and exhaled, it relaxed his nerves a bit. Locking on to an Angel, the former redhead released the arrow. None of the NPCs even batted an eyelash as the arrow released a shock wave from the force of being launched alone.

* * *

Gazef and his band of warrior rode into battle which could very well be their last even with the promised support the free-lancer Shirou Emiya. It was strange, for such a man who gave off such a kind demeanor, it was rather odd for him to be something akin to a Worker rather than an Adventurer.

While Workers were rare in Re-Estize, they were always in the shadows, willing to do illegal activities to make a few gold coins. Despite that, Gazef didn't judge them too badly unlike the general public. Humans are complex beings, there might be a legitimate noble reason for them to ignore the established rules. In all honesty, if it wasn't for his mentor Vesture Kloff Di Laufen… Gazef wouldn't be the man he was today. A poor boy from a poor village, it was hard to move up in life without talent or connections. Who knows what he would be doing if he didn't meet that man who instilled his sense of honor and swordsmanship.

The Golems that Shirou Emiya provided were powerful, extremely so even compared to him who was already considered the peak of Human strength. Just from first impressions alone, the metal constructs were at least on par with him without the use of Martial Arts but to compensate, Golems do not tire at all. It was odd that the free-lancer had gotten 3 more of those Golems when they were about to leave and while Gazef and his men were curious, they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth either. Their lives were on the line after all and they'll take all the aid they can get to survive, especially the slightly older men in their mid-thirties to early forties. They had families to get back to and that was something Gazef didn't quite understand being single and having no close relatives to speak of.

The war trained horses that the warriors of Re-Estize rode were getting more and more agitated as they rode closer to the 5 men of the Slane Theocracy that were currently present. While the gap between each man was large, Gazef was sure that the perimeter of Carne village was completely sealed off. They were a legendary unit of the strongest Human nation in recorded history after all, they wouldn't be so sloppy like they were pretending to do so right now. It was most likely to lower their guards, a trap, but it didn't fool the warriors. The horses wouldn't be so agitated like this for no reason and these men trusted them despite not being a Magical beast or showing higher level intelligence. Those enlisted to be a part of Re-Estize worked and trained alongside these horses and were well-aware that the horse's instincts were never wrong. If they who were bred for battle were terrified, then these men will never be off guard until the animals calmed down.

Despite the warning of the horses, Gazef was determined to break past this perimeter of theirs. Even if this was a trap made for the sole purpose of killing him, he still had to try, for the villagers of Carne village for the kingdom and king. Charging straight in was the only option they had seeing that these Scripture members were Magic casters and giving them distance was just a foolish course of action. Magic casters were at their strongest when they could fight in the range where their otherwise weak bodies can't be exploited. Fighting a defensive battle was just as foolish as well due to not knowing how much of the other forces are out there besides these 5 Magic casters and getting picked off one by one will be the most likely outcome.

Even if they had forts made out of stone or wood, Gazef would probably not choose the defensive battle either. That was one thing about fighting against Magic, Magic is extremely diverse in terms of abilities. There are hundreds of schools and subsections that being passive could be the death of them. Staying in a fort, then the Mages might light the place in flames and cook them alive before they even have a chance to counter attack.

As a Warrior, they had to advance to do damage to these Scripture members. If they had skilled archers, then range wouldn't have been an issue.

The Warrior-Captain's last card to play was Shirou Emiya himself, it was a tactic that was unethical as it was useful. Despite saying that he wouldn't get involved directly, Gazef was certain that the white-haired man would enter it once the battle endangered the village. But that was an absolute last resort that he would rather not do, it went against the entire reason Gazef came to Carne in the first place.

"Alright men, hit the enemy hard and draw those sentries in from around Carne village. After that, fall back immediately. Don't hesitate and lose your opening to flee."

The browned hair Warrior-Captain frowned as he heard the energetic replies from the back, morale was surprisingly high despite the very high chance for death.

How many of these brave men would make it out alive?

Many of them weren't trained by him but a few handfuls of them were. At the end of the day, these men weren't blessed with any unnatural strength, power or talent like he and Adamantite Adventurers were, there were simply ordinary men who trained and pushed themselves to the physical limit. It would be a waste to see his and the other trainers' labor go to waste without bearing fruit. The fruit that was meant to defend the Re-Estize Kingdom and to preserve the peace this nation had known since its founding.

Here he was, off going to do something that many consider to be foolish and idiotic and he wouldn't disagree with them. What would you call a man that knowingly and willingly ran into a trap? Besides perhaps suicidal, an utter fool. But that was a sacrifice HE was willing to make, not them.

Looking at their determined faces, the brown-haired Warrior bit down his offer of letting them flee to safety. It would be rude and arrogant to dismiss their wills and spirits being shown so plainly across their faces. He was not the only one that had something worth fighting for.

Determined faces that screamed the desire of something greater than themselves, whether it be for honor, for the sake of another or even the country in of itself. Gazef accepted the possibility of this being the last time he'll see of most of them and let out loud war cry which invigorated the spirits os his men and secondary reason of trying to intimidate the enemy forces, he doubted that they would be scared off, but it was worth the try. If even one becomes even the slightest bit delayed due to hesitance, then it could be considered a success. He was still hoping that the Golems being the vanguard would cushion most of the damage and thus preserving his own numbers.

In a certain point of view, even one of these legendary constructs would be considered more valuable than his men and would thus be take priority but he couldn't do that, to value some lifeless doll over the lives of men. The trade between men of the armies' caliber and the Golem was obvious to someone like the Bloody Emperor of Baharuth, it wasn't even a question to that monarch Jircniv based on that singular encounter Gazef had with him.

The Warrior-Captain can only hope that Shirou Emiya was more Human than Jircniv and hope he did.

With the Magic Caster in sight, Stronoff notched his bow and aimed the arrow at the blue uniformed clad soldier that was closet to him and released the projectile which cut through the air with laughable ease. The bow and arrow were as normal as normal can be, there was no superior materials like the wood of a thousand-year-old tree nor was it magically enhanced but even so, the craftsmanship was superb. Money was an excellent motivator and the recognition of being the maker of the Warrior-Captain's gave the maker a certain level of prestige which was a boon to business.

The arrow which was about to connect to the Magic Caster's eye socket suddenly curved away a few inches from making contact. It curved in the same way that rocks were deflected from a helmet, if nothing else, that comparison at least gave Gazef something to work with to understand how the enemies' Magic operated.

"Tch," He clicked his tongue glaring at Slane Theocracy soldier. "It would be useless to keep using this." If his bow and arrow was enchanted, then perhaps the outcome would have been different. Gazef never saw the need for an enchanted bow before. He had no magic of his own nor did he have a bow based Martial Arts making ranged attacks worthless. It was an unnecessary expense due to not having the means to use a Magic Bow to the fullest, it would have been a waste.

Gazef was a swordsman and martial artist by heart, he was never exemplary with ranged weapons. He was proficient with them through the sheer hours of training but a master he'll never be.

He hoped that Shirou Emiya would have better luck with the shooting aspect of his support because he was counting on it.

As he advanced, he felt his horse growing wilder and harder to control. The war trained animal kicked up with its hind legs and almost threw Gazef off. Luckily, due to years of handling these types of animals as a professional soldier and as a villager, the brown-haired man grabbed the reins and stabilized himself before back flipping off the creature and landing a few feet away.

The ground shattered upon the impact of his feet and knee but that was hardly worth noticing. The strikes of Ogres and Trolls were much more powerful, and he ate those for breakfast.

"Tch, Mind controlling type Magic." The man growled and got off his knees. Unsheathing Razor Edge, Gazef was annoyed at the dishonorable strategy. Just seeing his loyal steed standing completely still for orders other than himself who took 2 years to establish a bond with the creature irritated him more than he thought possible.

"Warrior-Captain!" One of his men cried out in worry. Some of them slowed down and offered him to mount on one of their horses but he waved it off. There was an Angel that was rushing towards them, it must have been summoned as soon as his horse got mind controlled and it was a powerful Angel. All Angels compared to regular men were powerful Angels, but he would have to deal with this one personally. Gazef doubted that such a being would get any damage besides a scratch or two from his soldiers.

There was no way that he'll turn his back to this being, there was never an option for him to accept his soldier's assistance unless he was a suicidal idiot.

The weapon in the Angel's hand expanded and from the short steel weapon like construct came a beam of light in the length of a stereotypical longsword. It was still smaller than the swords that he used personally and most Mithril plate Adventurers and up.

"Advance! Take out the Summoners while I'll keep the Angel preoccupied." Gazef braced himself as the heavenly being dived down like a falcon bringing its blade back to maximize the damage. The Warrior-Captain stiffen his legs and brought the teal colored blade of Razor Edge to guard against the sword of light. He was certain that one of the 5 Treasures will not be found lacking even compared to the arms of a celestial being.

For the briefest of moments, Gazef sworn he heard an inhumanly beautiful and bewitching voice scoff and say _"Hmph, to get serious over an Angel of that magnitude, how… quaint."_ There was a dark undertone that made him shiver as the hairs on the back of his neck stood stiffly, the contempt and disdain was palpable despite the echoey and ethereal quality to said voice.

Slam!

The 2 weapons collided with each other and the metallic sounds of blade contact erupted. They grinded against each other and during the show of strength, Gazef refused to back down and put a bit more power in the exchange. The metallic clang was music to Gazef's ears and the horrific cracking and shattering sound that accompanied it.

The sword of light wielded by the being of the heavens shattered after a single exchange with Razor Edge. The sword's power was beyond his initial estimates, and he was glad that king Ramposa's insisted on him carrying one of the Kingdom's Five Treasures and his own suit of Adamantite armor.

The white and gold summon seemed to realize its situation and attempted to disengage but Gazef wasn't having it. He was putting his life on the line fighting the Slane Theocracy Magic Casters who had the gall to disguise themselves as knights of the Baharuth Empire just to increase tensions between the 2 nations. Cowards. Gazef spat. So-called defenders of Humanity yet they have no problems inciting death upon their fellow man.

He thrusted Razor Edge into the torso of the Angel which went through the armored and metallic body without any resistance. It was almost laughably easy with this legendary sword, Gazef activated his **[Focus Battle Aura]** Martial Art and enhanced the word's already impressive cutting capacities.

The teal sword gained a crimson hue, signifying the activation of the Martial Art and Gazef pulled upward slicing the winged summon in half. He followed up with a horizontal slash, cutting the Angel into fourths.

With its body destroyed, the angel started melting like gold in immense heat and its feather started to fall off its wing giving the illusion of snow. The being was in the process of fading away back to whatever realm it was originally summoned from. It was all standard to Gazef who fought Angels albeit rarely due to being the Warrior-Captain but something… strange happened.

"What the hell?" He breathed out looking at the bizarre scene with slight shock and fascination. This never happened before when he fought the winged bastards, usually they just evaporate but the feathers suddenly started glowing a deep unending black darkness with a bright crimson trim around the outline. Even the other Angels and their summoners stopped whatever they were planning on executing and gaped at the scene.

The core of the body attracted the remaining feathers and created a sphere of dark light that matched the same colors as the feathers earlier. That sphere of pure energy and holy light levitated in defiance of gravity for a few seconds, hovering before shooting up into the heavens and out of eyesight.

Gazef's guts told him something dangerous happened but it was none of his concern. He was the strongest Warrior of Re-Estize and a persona subordinate of the king. His mission is to drive off the foreign invaders that dared to step foot into these lands and they will face the repercussions, one way or the other.

"Charge forward!" Gazef roared giving out a bellowing war cry. The Angels were distracted from the gruesome fate of their brother in arms and thus he made sure his men moved forward in the confusion. Those courageous idiots were trained to follow orders even if it meant giving their lives. Most of them were simply ordinary men without a shred of talent and thus the military practice of the Kingdom is the use of numbers and attrition, to wear the enemies down to the point they could be taken down by even a peasant with stones found on the road.

Rolling to the side to dodge a spear of light, Gazef twirled on the balls of his feet and lopped off the head of then Angel to his right and then used Razor Edge as a makeshift shield from a blast of holy magic. The spell carried a physical weight and pushed the man into the ground a few inches.

He grunted and activated another Martial Art on top of his **[Focus Battle Aura]** which could be used more than simply in close range combat.

A bolt of red and white energy erupted from his edge and roared with a ferocity that made one question if the blast of energy was alive or not. The ray traveled in the speed of light and engulfed the Angel and burnt it to a crisp.

 **[Focus Battle Aura]** on its own coated his weapon in an energy that moved and operated like fire and **[Instant Counter Blade]** just as its name applies, counters an attack which was usually meant for on one's body. Usually, that Martial Art blurred the body like mist and then reflected the attack right back at the opponent once it was converted into physical power.

After mastering the original Martial Art, Gazef made a variation of **[Instant Counter]** in the form of **[Instant Counter Blade]** which focuses on the weapon of the user instead of the body. That art while useful, doesn't come without its down sides. Despite only covering the weapon and the forearms, [Instant Counter Blade] costed twice as much as the regular initial version of the art which covered the entire body.

Tch, he clicked his tongue when he heard the whinnies of the horses. While the Angels were in a state of shock, that didn't mean the Magic Casters would stay that way as well and once they do, the Angels would regain their sense of purpose and bend to the will of the summoner.

He saw glyphs and magic sigils erupt from the hands of the Scripture members and watched warily as more and more of the winged beings being called from the higher planes in to this reality. This was bad, only he was capable of defeating this seemingly mechanical looking entities. Well him and the 4 Iron Golems that Emiya Dono lent them.

They were strong and immensely durable even compared to these Angels, but they were… un-adaptive for lack of a better word. For all their strength, they were still a type of Construct at the end of the day. Construct lack a will of their own and were completely mindless which meant they were also unintelligent. Such a being could easily be stalled with the right strategy. A strategy that was concocted by the leader of the Scripture and relayed to their summoned army.

With an Angel or two assigned to keeping a limb of the steel giants preoccupied, the other Angels could dive in and deliver slashes at the unprotected parts that were exposed. It was an effective strategy when dealing with Golems but Gazef allowed himself a tiny smirk.

There was one GLARING fault with that plan. It was slow, extremely so. With the majority of the Angels preoccupied with whittling down the colossal titans, that took the brunt of the forces off him giving him a bit of breathing room. Not a whole lot but Gazef learned to count his blessings. Those golems were pure steel, that would be hard to damage, even for Angels who served Gods. It was one thing to crush a hallow tube of metal but a slab of that stuff? Good luck.

With yet another roar to increase morale, Gazef finally charged forward, tired of playing defensive he met the winged summons head on. There were roughly 15 Angels, but the closest group was a cluster of six… perfect for the trump card he was holding on to.

Heat traveled across his body in preparation of his ultimate move, the heat traveled from his hand first and then spread into the entirety of his frame. A bead a sweat formed on the left brow and slid down across his cheek until it dropped onto the ground unable to remain on his chin due to the speed Gazef was sprinting despite the full-plate armor of Adamantite weighing him down.

Eventually he and the six Angels were in arms reach of each other and the exchange was over in an instant.

 **[Six-fold Slash of Light]**!

Just as its name implies, six separate slashes of crimson light erupted from the blade bisected the heavenly beings in uneven halves.

Just as with the first Angel he destroyed, something odd happened with the corpses of its 6 brethren. The feathers of their wings blackened, and the bodies dissolved into motes of dark light before ascending to the heavens.

It was… unnatural even with magic considered. Angels are a higher form of lifeform compared to mortal beings such as humans. Even should a human be stronger than an Angel like he was, they were still servants and messengers of the Gods, this shouldn't be happening… whatever that dark energy was emanating from their broken-down bodies was.

Gazef wasn't the most knowledgeable regarding Magic but no human or Demi-Human is capable of such power… that was something he would have thought if he hadn't met Emiya Dono or his servants today. His instincts screamed at him that they were dangerous, especially that woman in the black armor… Altria he believed her name was.

Speaking of Shirou Emiya, that man promised long ranged support, didn't he?

Just as he thought that, a hail of red projectiles flew past his ear close enough that he heard a zipping sound and the fierce wind that whipped his messy brown hair.

The projectiles traveled at a speed that even with his highly trained eyes couldn't make out the details of the arrows. Only his senses told them that they were no mere arrows, they were enchanted with a powerful Magic and something more sinister that Gazef couldn't quite place his finger on.

It was something malevolent and if he had to describe it, the strange energy was the complete opposite of Holy energy.

Demonic powers then.

Rather strange for a man such as Shirou Emiya to be wielding Demonic enchanted arms but it worked out to his advantage. The more the Angels die, the likelihood of his men going back home increases. Gazef certainly isn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

The swarm of winged Angels that were attacking the Iron Golems were obliterated instantly the moment the arrows made contact and shredded the Holy armor of the heavens.

His men cheered the destruction of the Angels and charged forward closer to the Slane Theocracy Scripture Magic Casters with increased fervor. They even remounted their horses due to the mind controlling magic either wearing off or it couldn't be maintained once the Scripture Magic Casters losing their concentration.

Gazef narrowed his eyes into thin slits when he spotted the enemy commander once he came into view. The fact that Nigun was still smiling rubbed him off the wrong way, just what was fueling that ridiculous confidence of his?

The Warrior Captain was well aware that that man was thoroughly defeated by Lakyus and her Blue Rose in the past from unofficial rumors from Princess Renner's maids. His personal relationship with Lakyus' uncle Azuth aside, that girl truly deserved her Adamantite ranking from the Adventurer's Guild.

He got his answer when a blue crystal the size of roughly 8 inches was raised into the air glowing with power. A sealing crystal from the age of the Gods.


	8. Angel Fallen

**Had this chapter 90 percent done since December but college sucked the motivation out of me making this delayed. I'll probably have to reread my own fic to remember what I have planned but that's just how it is when you don't touch a fic in months.**

 **And to Doraemax: Thanks for pointing out my flaws in a relatively polite way. If you or anyone else was a dick going about it I would have disregarded it as just trolling. btw the bow scene with Gazef was pretty long in the Light Novel of overlord as well... though I made have made it longer but I'm not going to reread volume one just to find that out.**

 **To general: I did have Valhalla planned as a dungeon but not to any large degree like how Nazarick was shown. so feel free to write down your own suggestions and if I find them cool or unique I'll find a way to include them.**

 **There's obviously an Avalon/Camelot based Floor layer, there's a Rome Layer, a Sea based floor with dragons, a fire floor with fire Demigod NPCs, and definitely some sort of Japanese Sakura tree based area.**

* * *

A Sealing Crystal, that was the name of the legendary artifact that Nigun was carrying around as the last resort given to him by his country. An item that was capable of holding the Magic of the Gods that no humans have ever managed to reach by themselves.

Nigun glared daggers at the approaching units that the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff led, they were unworthy of the honor of being killed by such a holy relic. The scarred blonde man was trembling in rage at the mere thought of using the Sealing Crystal which held the highest form of Angel Dominion Authority, a direct servant of the 6 Gods, a position none may surpass, not even the Cardinals or even the God-kin could claim such stature. The first follower of Surshana might indeed surpass that stature of the Dominion Authority but even a Scripture leader such as he did not have the social clout or authority to even meet such a mysterious being.

Arrogant as he was, Nigun was no fool. Those 4 Golems that Gazef has in his possession were beyond simply high quality. The captain of the Sunlight Scripture wasn't sure an Archangel Flame could even defeat such a being. Damage yes but defeat? The only silver lining was that Construct types such a Golems have no will of their own and cannot form tactics or strategies but that can be easily rectified with a competent controller and specific pre-programmed commands.

Only he and 2 others in the Sunlight Scripture were capable of summoning the higher tier Angel Archangel Flame and even then, they'll have to face against Gazef Stronoff wielding Razor Edge, one of the Five Treasures of Re-Estize. Nigun didn't hold any illusion of being able to best Gazef even if the Warrior Captain wielding his regular equipment much less one that could be considered legendary outside the obvious God level items.

No.

No, in order to achieve absolute victory Dominion Authority is needed to incinerate Gazef Stronoff out of this reality and then the archer station in that run-down filthy village. In fact, he'll burn down the village as well.

Those Golems were a recent addition to Re-Estize's force, of that Nigun was certain. His information gatherers were following that man for weeks and not even a hint of these Golem Constructs prior till today. That meant that only Carne was the only reason that Gazef acquired those Golems or more likely someone that was currently in Carne village.

A hail of red light slammed into the Angels and obliterated them into one strike.

"C-captain!" A few of the other Scripture members were looking a bit unsure of their chances now that their prey had leveled the playing field with their own trump cards.

Four unreasonably strong Golems that surpasses what the even a wealthy nation such as the Baharuth Empire could afford.

An Archer that could snipe enemies beyond eyesight wielding projectiles that could kill even the servants of the Gods in one strike, most likely a Demonic weapon due to the laughable ease of slaying all that is Holy.

And Gazef and Razor Edge itself. A man just outside the realm of heroes with a sword rumored to be able to cut all things in existence. Just how much of an exaggeration that claim was, the leader of the Sunlight Scripture did not want to find out.

Nigun gripped the Sealing Crystal tighter, that relic was the only thread of confidence he had left but it was a VERY reassuring last thread to say the least. How could it not? A treasure of his country left to them by the 6 Great Gods that saved Humanity from extinction all those centuries ago. The beings who gave Humanity a fighting chance in a world filled with Demi-Humans and Heteromorphs, beings that are superior to man whether it be physically or magically, beings which preyed upon mankind in one form or another. A treasure that made Razor Edge look like a second-hand sword bought from a junk pile.

"Do not fear!" Nigun mustered all of his confidence and poured it into his speech. As a leader, it was an essential skill to maintain morale of his men. A skill that is arguably more important than his own skills as an Angel Summoner and Magic Caster. "We are the chosen ones of the Six Great Gods! They personally descended from the heavenly realm and aided our ancestors and not them!"

Especially not them, people who have spurned the salvation and prosperity given to them by the divine ones don't deserve life in heaven.

Some of the other member began to perk up and looked less afraid, not completely away of the fear but at least the trembling stopped. They have to maintain their pride and dignity in life, so they can face their gods and serve them dutifully in the next life.

His subordinates needed one more extra push and luckily, Nigun had just that and he was holding it upward for all to see. Nigun fiddled with the Sealing Crystal in an almost ritualistic manner, each touch of the Angel Summoner's fingers and shift in position caused the bright blue light of the crystal to shine even brighter.

The eyes of the Sunlight Scripture grew more and more reverent in the face of the Holy light. They could practically taste the power that washed over them and purified their souls. This just reaffirmed and strengthen their faith to their gods and they decided to devote themselves even further to their divine lords.

"Behold! The most powerful and the highest form of Angel! Dominion Authority!"

"Dominion Authority… a higher form of Angel." Shirou spun an altered Demonic Sword in his left hand. It was a being that the Magus was confident in beating even by himself, but he was certain Gazef didn't possess the power to beat it.

The Golems which were also around Gazef's level, but they also possess a much higher defense from their raw stats along and the from the material they are made from. Even they don't stand a chance if they went against the Angel.

* * *

This was an… unfavorable situation for the Guild master of Valhalla. The hybrid Doppelganger didn't want to personally interfere in matters regarding 2 countries, but he also didn't wish for Gazef or his Warrior band to perish either. It would really be a shame after all that effort he put in, even using his archery skills to prevent being identified was already pushing it in terms getting involved.

The world was a big place and Shirou wasn't confident that his Anti-detection methods would be enough. No one expected Projection to amount to much, but the supernatural assassin created a superior version known as Tracing. A useless style of Magecraft that far surpassed the out put and mystery of most modern Magecraft.

"Hoh?" Altria gave a lazy semi-interested glance at the Angel and the summoner of that powerful being. "Lord Vulcanus, look at that man's hand."

"A Sealing Crystal." Artoria said. "How does that man possess such a thing?" Her reaction was normal, a Sealing Crystal was an item, an item that came from that world. Even if Vulcanus accepted that this New World follows similar rules of that of Yggdrasil, it's one hell of a coincidence for an item to be IDENTICAL to a game.

Could there be other Yggdrasil Players here? More importantly, does his intervention put him at odds with them? Gazef's sword Razor Edge False proved that a Player was in this world a century and a half ago, so it wasn't so outlandish for that to be true.

"There's no reason to be wary milord," Dispel brandished her silver lance Satanael. "You are the Supreme Being even among other 'Supreme Beings'. That is why you'll triumph over the lesser so-called gods again and again and again if need be." She gazed at him reverently, her amethyst pink eyes shimmering with an ephemeral glow of affection.

Shirou still didn't understand why she had so much faith in him, he wasn't even her creator like he was with Altria and Artoria Pendragon. NPCs based on the Heroic Spirit he loved and her corrupted counterpart. Dispel was created by his past Guildmate Betatron Prime, a Player who was kicked out of his former Guild Seraphim.

Dispel was a being created out of Betatron's spite and hatred of Seraphim, a Guild who took roleplaying a bit too seriously. Their holier than thou attitude was rather annoying to deal with, Shirou agreed with that sentiment and he was known to be rather accepting as a person.

That hatred of Betatron Prime, that embitterment reflected in Dispel and it shows in her attitude regarding those not of Valhalla.

"Indeed, you have prevailed over an uncountable number of mighty foes and prevailed." The Once and Future King agreed with a tiny almost unnoticeable smirk on her noble and graceful face. "And you have us, your humble servants and this Excalibur. The sword that will gift you promised victory and glory." Excalibur Yggdrasil was not the Holy Sword Excalibur the Last Phantasm of the world, it was a sword that he created in his spare time in a video game. Even so, it wasn't lesser by comparison, a sword that can be considered a pseudo World Item due to the 3 stones made from the seven prismatic ores, the **[Caloric]** , **[Exothermic]** , and **[Polaric]** stones.

A sword that is only surpassed by the Guild Weapon Cremation Laevateinn in terms of output but even so, this sword was peer to the Guild Weapon.

Right, how could he forget that? As long as he had her by his side, nothing is truly beyond his ability.

He had faced against Gilgamesh and survived, against beings such as Surt and the Demon Pillars and lived to tell the tale. Each encounter honed him like a blade's edge sharpened to cut through any that stands between him and his convictions. Here he was worrying over people, gamers and their given power. No granted power can match a power honed through a life time of life and death battles and he sincerely doubted anyone playing Yggdrasil is as experienced as he.

"That's a face more fitting for the man that is my master," Altria appraised the Magus' resolute facial expression and seemed satisfied with what she saw. "There's a reason why you chose the power of a dragon to incorporate into yourself and there is a reason why a dragon is considered the strongest phantasmal species."

Her smile grew hungrier. "It is time to roast a few flies with the overwhelming might of a dragon's breath." The pale blonde almost white hair soaked up the malicious red glow of her Deathcalibur, Negative and Demonic energy spouted out and twisted around the sword as if even it was affected by Altria's desire.

"Weak flies such as that arrogant Angel could simply be stomped and that would be an end of it." The Fallen Angel always found it a bit irksome that Altria is excessive in her battles. The sad thing is that Artoria and that arrogant Dragon Witch are almost as destructive as well.

The King of Knights for all her grace and nobility, she's still that competitive little girl like when she was first created. Any challenge that her elder sister issues, the wielder of the Holy Sword ALWAYS accepts. The Dragon Witch… well, her personality can make it so that her destructive and arsonist tendencies often cause even higher death counts despite having a lower damage output as the Altered NPC of the 11th layer Garden of Avalon.

Long story short, Dispel was a more precision fighter than the rest of her fellow NPCs. The only exception is when there's other Angels around… she supposed that she was thankful for the hairless monkeys down there killing and preparing her meal and she doesn't even have to raise a finger.

* * *

Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra was one of the most talented and youngest individuals that had reached the pinnacle of Adamantite, a rank that the list of teams can be counted with one's hand. She was currently in a rather high-end tavern waiting on her team mates to show up. These types of establishments were more often than not, too loud and roudy for her like. Get her a café with a roof top view any day, plus as a woman, the cakes and sweets are to die for.

Truth be told, she hated the food that came from taverns, but she endured it due to taverns being the preferred locations for Adventurers to meet up. In that sense, her former status as a part of the nobility was showing despite having cut off any ties to such a title aside from a few connections here and there.

Despite being the leader of Blue Rose, the team a good third of the time did separate missions in pairs rather than missions as the whole group. Tina and Tia were former assassins of the Izaniya organization named after one of the Thirteen Heroes and Momon and Evileye were an Oricalcum rank team called Darkness before it being absorbed into the now six membered Blue Rose.

Tina and Tia as former assassins did odd jobs here and there and they got the latest information from the areas they visited. The blonde wielder of the Demonic Sword Killneiram couldn't fault the two if some higher-ranking sex traffickers got assassinated even if she would have much preferred the capturing of them instead. The world was a dangerous place, in a dog eat dog environment it more often than not comes to them or us mentality.

That aspect didn't improve much even after Rigrit recommended the last two members to join her team once she retired. The masked girl Evileye and a man clad in impressive ebony armor named Momon… and they were impressive. At first, she thought Rigrit was simply exaggerating a bit to sell their talents but looking back, that was rather foolish of the girl.

For all the years she known Rigrit, exaggeration was beneath her. Especially regarding how important it is to find competent members for an adventurers' party. One wrong decision can lead a party to their deaths and as the party leader, she was the one responsible of all of those lives and their well-being.

She was worried for nothing, those two were incredible, as expected of friends of Rigrit one of the Thirteen Heroes and the most powerful Necromancer that have ever lived. Evileye, her name was most likely an alias of some sort was the most powerful Magic Caster she has ever met. Sure, Rigrit might be more powerful than her due to being trained in the sword arts which Magic Casters very rarely ever delve into and Fluder Paradyne of the Baharuth Empire might very well be more knowledgeable of the mechanics of Magic and its pragmatic uses but Evileye surpasses them both in terms of raw power.

Lakyus only wished she was a bit more open about herself, she trusted Evileye with her life but looking at it from an objective perspective, it should have been nigh impossible to trust someone who hides both name and face. She some how did despite common sense telling her not to, she supposed it was probably Evileye's small diminutive stature helped a bit. Despite knowing her destructive potential of her magic, Lakyus lowers her guard a bit in Evileye's presence. It was a bad habit that she would eventually strive to remove.

Of course, it's hard to take her seriously sometimes with Garagan around. Their relationship and their taunts and jabs were annoying when official meetings with potential clients are involved but was amusing and heartening when in private.

Momon… was a noble and refined giant of a man, even now she doesn't have a good grasp of his character despite travelling with him for a while now. He was akin to a multifaceted gem that never runs out of sides of himself.

In fact, she felt an instant connection to him due to him possessing the other three swords that were wielded by the Black Swordsman of the Thirteen Heroes making the blades sister swords to her own Demonic blade Killneiram. That was a testament of his mental fortitude, to resist the malignant wills of the weapons was awe inspiring while she struggles to contain the bloodlust of Killneiram even with her Ring of Protection equipped.

The one odd thing about him besides the days where he didn't eat anything and still perform at peak performance is that his swordsmanship was almost unremarkable and minimalist. She didn't notice it at the beginning but once her eyes became accustomed to the sheer speed that he possessed, Lakyus could see the flaws and wasted energy in his style.

That wasn't to say that his technique was poor, it wasn't. if she had to rank it, Momon's level in swordsmanship was far above Platinum rank adventurers and some Mythril ranks but Lakyus couldn't go further than that without bias involved.

He was good enough, but it wasn't befitting of an Adamantite ranked Adventurer. Despite this, the back armor cladded man has devastating Martial Arts that put even Garagan's power to shame and that muscled one could brute force an Orc with little difficulty.

Granted, he was still improving slowly but surely as time went on but by all logic, Momon shouldn't have been at the highest level of all Adventurers.

Logic from a normal human being that is. There was one quality that Momon had that she and the others did not.

Raw capabilities. Pure physical abilities.

A bitter pill to swallow but that is an unfortunate aspect of life. Sometimes, a strong will alone will not be enough to equal the playing field to an individual born with talent. Some people hit their limit early and cannot overcome the ceiling preordained by the Gods.

Momon must be a God-Kin bearing the blood of those Player entities. As a Priestess of the Water God, Lakyus studied anything related to the divine beings. Evileye called them Players one time, a group of existences that defied the natural limitation of mortals.

The Six or Four elemental Gods that appeared 600 hundred years ago, and the Eight Greed Kings that manifested after. Those are what are defined as Players. The leader of Blue Rose wasn't made aware of Momon's backstory, but she doubted he was a God-Kin of the Six/Four Gods seeing just how secretive the Slane Theocracy was.

In fact, the only reason she knew that their bloodlines still existed was due to one member of the Sunlight Scripture yelled out how weak they were in comparison to these God-Kin beings.

Momon's absurd strength makes sense if he bears the blood of god. Probably one of the Eight Greed King's lineage all things considered.

It was honestly a bit enviable, to know there's a plateau that exists out there but the possibility of reaching it is nigh impossible for a mere human. Though, she supposed that is how regular civilians viewed heroes and Admantite level.

She isn't done improving yet, she will find another way to reach that impossible height.

"Yo boss!" Garagan greeted cheerfully in her usual manner. "What got you frowning so early in the morning? You know frowning causes early wrinkles, right?"

"Just a bit of thinking. Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready." The giant woman replied twirling her war pick Fel Iron. "That princess sure is a slave driver isn't she, it doesn't even pay well either."

"Garagan," Lakyus said reproachfully. "We are the Admantite team Blue Rose, improving the state of the Kingdom is a reward in of itself. Renner is a personal close friend of mine as well."

She pitied Renner a bit, for all of her genius, she couldn't do much with her own due to her position in the Royal family. With two brothers and multiple older sisters, she was a spare of spare of a spare of an heir to the throne.

Despite being well-liked by the masses, she didn't have much money either for a member of the Royal family. And hiring an Adamantite or even Oricalchum rank Adventurers costed a lot of gold, gold Renner couldn't afford to spend in large quantities. Even her beautiful dresses were gifts from the older princesses pitying her position.

It was difficult being a woman. Precisely why Lakyus left her family in the first place and becoming an Adventurer at the first opportunity she could. If the 19-year-old blonde continued relying on the Aindra name, all her life would have amounted to was being sold to some noble boy and being used a breeding sow to unify the families.

Lakyus' mood soured at that thought.

"Yeah, yeah, at least we have a pretty heavy cushion to fall back on." Garagan placing her weapon to the side and ordered some coffee. Plus, the weapons and items Demi-Humans drop can be sold for a hefty sum to blacksmiths. She wasn't knowledgeable on the specifics but with the on-going tensions with the Baharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy, the kingdom wasn't trading much besides the occasional wagon full. The Holy Kingdom of Roble was too far away to do any substantial trades, the Draconic Kingdom was locked in conflict with the Beast men and the Argland council state was run by the reclusive Dragon Lords and Demi-Humans.

Ores being turned into usable metal was a chore in of itself, especially when one gets into the higher end stuff like Mythril, Oricalcum and Adamantite. Considering that Momon fellow could store their lute, they could carry and sell the items in a larger scale.

While Garagan would have preferred to taken jobs with a bit higher pay and a more challenging monster like the Wise King of the Forest, she trusted Lakyus. That girl was the purest out of all of them and it was precisely because of that quality she possesses that trait that they could be the better person that they couldn't have been done individually.

Still, a request from that princess… it ought to be something that the other Royals and fancy schmancy nobility won't touch. In other words, it's going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Gazef sweated profusely, the Angels before didn't evoke such a reaction despite being out-numbered by them. Perhaps it was the awareness that he still had a chance at victory if he used his Martial Arts strategically and preserving his stamina but this… Dominion Authority or whatever Nigun yelled out was beyond his capabilities.

The fragrant smell that the Angel emitted would have been relaxing if they weren't staring it down. It was a minty and flowery smell, though it annoyed Gazef slightly due to it's holier than thou impression the brown-haired man got from it.

It didn't take a genius to see that, Gazef can't see a way to turn the tables this time. Not even the legendary Golems Shirou had lent him could deal with such a being. The hairs on his body stood ram rod straight as he stared the Angelic being down.

Aside from the fact that the Re-Estize Kingdom only worship four out of the Six Great Gods of the Slane Theocracy, one of the biggest differences in terms of faith between the two human nations was the fact that the temples of the Slane Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdom was that they believed the Angels to be the servants of the Gods.

The Re-Estize kingdom on the other hand, only sees them as summoned beings, though seeing this absurdly powerful Angel first hand… the strongest Warrior of the Kingdom could see why the Slane people would believe that.

Think!

Think!

With this sword that could cut through anything in existence, Gazef has a chance at victory no matter how slim. Even if it might seem hopeless, he wasn't a person who took a loss laying down. No, he was a Warrior, one that was serving directly under the King. A position high enough that he doesn't need to obey even the orders of the princes and princesses.

"You should feel honored, Gazef Stronoff!" Nigun scoffed looking at the Warrior Captain's deathly serious face. "An honor more than you deserves." The other blue clad soldiers were on their knees and with clasps hands with their chins resting on the knuckles. Even if their faces were covered, it was plain to see that their faces were reverent.

"W-warrior Captain! W-what should we do?!" one of his men screamed. The others were showing sheer panic upon their faces, even the horses were going out of control, this time without outside influence like the mind control magic. His personal Warrior band adopted some grim expressions, that stung Gazef personally. The Warrior band were trained by him personally and were equivalent to Platinum rank Adventurers, but he couldn't blame them, anyone would fear the being that they were trying face off against.

"Nothing, there is nothing you can do against the instrument of divine will." Nigun taunted haughtily. Truly, the unit of soldiers of the Re-Estize were the embodiment of human folly and arrogance. Did they truly believe that they could challenge the Dominion Authority? It was an existence that served directly under the Gods, an existence that Nigun would even wager everything he and his family owned that this Angelic being could even face off against the Eight Greed Kings.

A laughable view point if he knew the God of Death Surshana was slain by the Eight Greed Kings five hundred years ago.

"While I might enjoy the pitiful expressions of you and your men Gazef, we really should speed this up." The captain of the Sunlight Scripture declared with a pose of his right hand raising to the very heavens themselves, as if such an act made him closer to the dead and false Gods he worshipped.

Gazef grit his teeth and glared defiantly at his attackers ignoring the Angel entirely, why would he hold a grudge against the Angel? He knew that for all the spiel of it being an instrument of divine wrath, it was a puppet at the end of the day. A rather powerful puppet but a puppet nonetheless, a doll strung up with Nigun's will pulling the strings.

"Run!" Gazef suddenly roared knocking his band of men out of their stupor. "I'll buy as much time as I can!"

"What?" His vice-captain asked. Gazef knew that the man had a respectable head on his shoulders, his vice-captain had foreseen the foul play of their country's nobles from a mile away, from the village before they even set foot on Carne. An individual that could serve their king well in his stead.

"Don't be ridiculous, if we die, then we'll die with you." The vice-captain wiped off a bit of sweat off his forehead and raised his sword. "We were already prepared to die the moment we prepared for this battle, as if an overgrown chicken changes our will, our loyalty. For the Warrior Captain! For King and country!"

" **For the Warrior Captain! For King and country!"** That war cry was repeated again reflecting the loyalty and admiration of the men behind him. Gazef couldn't help but be moved by this display and the majority of them save for a few weren't even trained by him and thus have no personal bond or connection with him either.

"…Hmph, it is exactly because of this nonsensical drivel that all of you are in this situation." Nigun snorted looking down at the opposing force with disdain. "Though it's a shame that you were born in this country Gazef, if you were born in our Theocracy the possibility of you being eligible of joining even the Black Scripture would be quite high." Nigun was arrogant but he was not so arrogant to not see Gazef being superior to him if it was a one on one confrontation.

"Black Scripture?"

"…I said too much, I'll crush the remaining hope you have left with this single attack." Nigun paused a bit when he revealed information he wasn't supposed to… he just knew that he had to bribe his men to keep quiet about this. The last one who accidently blabbed the existence to those damnable Blue Rose got executed. Well, they were going to kill everyone anyways so there's no potential leak risk involved unlike the last time.

"Dominion Authority! Use **[Holy Smite]!** "

Gazef and the others braced themselves when they felt a shift in pressure, if it was heavy before then it was crushing now.

A bright blue and golden radiance erupted from the Angel's multiple set of wings and the large almost 2-handed mace it was carrying.

Shit!

They were unfamiliar with that magic spell, but they knew it was powerful. The feel and weight to it was on a whole other level compared to the magic spells being slung from the Scripture members earlier.

The mace the legendary Angel was carrying shattered into even gold colored rectangular motes of gold light which spun around the large white frame of the Angel's torso.

A ray of blue light fell from the heavens in a surge before splitting into four torrents that crashed into the Golems.

The metal constructs struggled valiantly as programmed by their creator Vulcanus but no amount of struggling could have allowed them to survive a 7th tier spell. Slowly but surely the beams of blue light punched a hole through the iron giants and reduced them to a pool of molten steel.

* * *

"They lasted longer than expected but as expected, they were nothing against the power that even fell the Demon Gods." Nigun grinned at their faces of shock, confusion and despair. Their earlier display of camaraderie sickened him to be honest. He could care less for his men, he had more value than the rest of the Sunlight Scripture combined… his Talent alone was a rare and valued commodity or at least it was. He was stronger than them by a fair margin…. He was a higher Lairbel or level, it was a word that came from the realm of the Gods. A word that Humans had long since forgotten or they were simply incapable of correctly pronouncing due to being limited to physical world.

That damnable Momon, that black plated bastard did something to him. The Adamantite Adventurer not only helped Blue Rose defend the Demi-Human village that the Sunlight Scripture was attacking, he some how stolen his Talent!

Such a thing was unheard of, in all of humanity's six hundred years not once had a man being stripped of his Talent. Magic was a powerful and versatile power but even it should have its limitations, taking a Talent was akin to skinning the human soul of what made it unique from all the others.

The Sunlight Scripture leader clenched his fist on the Sealing Crystal as hard as his rage induced strength allowed. Small drops of crimson liquid dripped out of the opened wound and down the glowing artifact of the God's pristine surface. Obviously, the flesh of human was no where near as hard as higher tier item from the land of the Gods and it only served to fuel his irritation.

But fortunately, no one was aware of his lack of Talent and thus his value to his country was not diminished in anyway. Once he kills Gazef, at the first opportunity, he'll slaughter the Dark Hero Momon with his own two hands.

As the Captain of one of the six Scriptures, Nigun had a lot of influence with the Cardinals and thus it isn't outside the realm of possibility to use the absolute power of Dominion Authority against the Dark Hero. But as it is now, the Sealing Crystal is now worthless as now the spell sealed within is used up.

The 4th tier is generally the best an exceptional human is capable of, the 5th and sixth tier is within the realm of Heroes. The same realm Momon resided in, luckily for him that Momon was just a Warrior and not some powerful Magic Caster. If he was a Magic Caster then dare he say, the Adamantite rank Adventurer still possessed a chance at defeating Nigun wielding the powers of the most powerful Angel by slinging a spell from afar.

The Theocracy however, in all of its innovative genius was capable of going to the 7th tier, the realm of legends by performing grand rituals with multiple Magic Casters working in unison. The spell that was used to summon the highest Angel Dominion Authority was but one of many miracles that can be performed by these grand rituals.

As much as it irked Nigun to say it, unlike Gazef Stronoff in front of him… Momon was worthy of the power of the highest Angel. The Dark Hero is the legitimate inheritor of three of the four cursed Demonic swords wielded by the Black Knight one of the Thirteen Heroes.

The sword of Corruption Crocdabal

The sword of Death Sfiez

Somewhere within the Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya, Azrael shifted. Stained with enough sentience through its history, it would have scoffed if it had actually heard Nigun say that out loud.

And the Evil sword Hyumilis

The final cursed sword Killneiram was currently in the hands of that Blue Rose Bitch Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra.

Lakyus who was currently sitting in the Tavern waiting for Tina, Tia, Momon and Evileye sneezed and her spit gotten all over Garagan's face.

There's a lot of speculation regarding those swords, many well-regarded scholars had theorized that these blades came from the same realm that the Six Great Gods once resided. Either from the Eight Greed Kings, found in the floating city of Eryuentiu or it came from another one of these Player entities, the same kind of beings as his Gods.

Of course, not all Players are equal, the Minotaur Sage was proof of this, that Demi-Human scum was no where near the level of strength needed to kill Demon Gods and thus being weaker than the Dominion Authority and thus by extension weaker than his Gods.

"And now, it is your time for you to leave this world as well." Nigun glared down at the defiant Warrior Captain of Re-Estize.

The mace of Dominion Authority reformed, Holy Smite costed too much Magical energy, there was no way Nigun's reserves could handle a second casting. Besides, in his opinion, Gazef didn't deserve to be killed in such a glorious way anyway.

No… it would be far more satisfying to kill them the same way children kills ants. To the highest form of Angel, such a comparison is rather accurate. The distance between the heavens and the earth, that is the gap between a divine being and a mere man.

To be slaughtered one by one… the terror of the survivors who could only wait their turn would be marvelous.

The Angel raised its nameless Holy weapon and Gazef glared at the slab of golden metal with a fierce expression. His sword hand twitched with anticipation, Nigun sighed at the pointless futile defiance from the strongest Warrior of Re-Estize.

No matter, after these men are sent to the Underworld, he'll raze Carne village just because he can, and he could. Nigun couldn't help but desire the death of that irritating archer with the Demonic projectiles. As the one who most likely gave Gazef the Golems and shot down the weaker Angels, he or she can't be allowed to live.

* * *

"Caladbolg!"

The yell came from a masculine voice filled with quiet steel. The sort of steel that would give even experienced warriors chills.

Nigun didn't have enough time to even make sense of what happened.

One moment the Angel was charging its 7th tier spell and was about to unleash it and the next it was gone. A streak of rainbow light smashed into the summoned creature gouging out its stomach and exploded on the inside of the cavity and thus reducing the heteromorphic being to nothing but shards of light and molten slag.

"W-what happened?!" Nigun couldn't comprehend what happened, how could Dominion Authority be defeated!? It had powers superior to even an Evil Deity!

The only way to defeat it's Holy Smite is to use a power superior to a 7th tier spell… that projectile surpassed a magic spell that is second only to the Gods?

Impossible.

That was what the faith instilled in Nigun and the Scripture demanded.

But they couldn't ignore what their very own eyes showed them.

Even the enemy soldiers of Re-Estize was unsure how to proceed. They were just as shocked that the Angel as powerful as that could be instantly annihilated.

Gazef managed to retain enough sense to wipe the sweat off of his forehead and commanded his forces to continue the attack.

"Dispel, you may have that Angel's soul as a meal." Shirou looked at the fleeting sparks die down from the Angel remains. Using Caladbolg was perhaps overkill but Shirou wasn't confident in Tracing a weapon fast enough to use as a projectile.

Caladbolg was so familiar to him to Trace that its second only to Kanshou and Bakuya in terms of the speed of bringing it out of his Reality Marble.

"Itadakimasu." Dispel spoke the divine language of the Gods, she had heard them before say that word before eating so she figured she too should learn and perform the customs of the Supreme Beings.

Her 'heart' skipped when she saw the amusement in true Supreme Being's face. She had made the right decision, any joy evoked for a Supreme one is an offering that any NPC would be envious of.

"Vulcanus Sama, the Golems you have created have been destroyed." Artoria Pendragon wouldn't tolerate this blatant disrespect for her lord. She wanted nothing more than to personally educate the humans down there exactly where they stand in comparison to the creations of Valhalla.

"It's fine," Shirou waved it off. "The knowledge that metal of that caliber is enough to create an Iron Golem is enough for me. We could easily make more of them with my skill."

He could probably reuse the molten metal once it cooled down anyways, there was no real loss that he couldn't account for.

It was Gazef's victory now, the Scripture was arrogant in believing in the capability of their summoned Angels that they didn't account for the distance left between them and the Warrior soldiers of Re-Estize.

And close range is a Warrior's specialty.

Razor Edge False cut into the arm that was carrying the Sealing Crystal and severed it in one swing. The title blade that cuts through all defenses wasn't just for show.

With the defeat of Nigun, the unity of the Scripture was shattered and was made easy pickings from the reinvigorated soldiers.

Though another question came to mind, if that sword was false… then where exactly was the true version.


End file.
